Enchantment
by Reba-Brockfan
Summary: When Brock and Reba open an ancient book and read from the text, they find themselves trapped in their fifteen year old bodies. How will this turn out for the pair when their kids are older than they are? What happens when they find themselves under the care of Van and Cheyenne?
1. Here we go again

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 1: Here we go again**

**Time:**** Fall 2008**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Summary- **

When Brock and Reba open an ancient book and read from the text, they find themselves trapped in their fifteen year old bodies. How will this turn out for the pair when their kids are older than they are? What happens when they find themselves under the care of Van and Cheyenne?

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our story-**

Reba was cleaning out the attic. Brock went up there to find out what all the commotion was about. He found her moving boxes around.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Reba rolled her eyes at him. "I'm getting a suntan. What does it look like I'm doing, you mo-ron?"

"Geez, Reba, I only asked. I need to talk to you."

Reba patted the spot on the floor next to her as she sat down to go through a box.

Brock took a deep breath before sitting down. "The divorce papers came in the mail today."

"Am I supposed to congratulate you on wrecking another marriage?"

"No, I just wanted..."

Reba held up her hand to stop him. "What are you going to do now? I only let you stay here until the divorce was final. Did you come up here to tell me that you found another place to live?"

"I came up here to talk to you. I'm not sure about a lot of things. I'm sorting through a lot of feelings. You're my best friend. Who else am I going to go to for support?"

Reba was ready to respond when she came across a strange looking book in a box. "Have you ever seen this before?"

"No, it looks really old."

Reba fingered the cover and the pages. She opened the book. "I can't read any of this. It looks like an ancient language or something."

Brock looked at the text, too. Together, they began to say the words on the page. A bright light appeared around them. The attic floor began to shake. The light turned into a force of energy whirling around them. It blasted through the window, knocking Reba and Brock off their feet. Their heads hit the floor, rendering them unconscious. They awoke to the sounds of Barbra Jean, Cheyenne, and Van calling their names from downstairs.

Reba sat up slowly and called out to them. "We're up here." She lifted her hand to her head. She had the worst headache. Her voice sounded strange, even to her. She looked over at Brock and screamed. "Who are you?"

He chuckled. "That's funny. I was gonna ask you the same thing. I'm Brock. You look just like my ex-wife did when she was younger."

"I was gonna tell you the same thing. Brock?" She eyed him up and down. "What happened?"

"Reba?" He eyed her up and down, too. "I think that it has something to do with the book."

That's when Barbra Jean, Cheyenne, and Van found them. What they found were two fifteen year old teens arguing.

"Excuse me? What are you two doing here? This is my mother's house," Cheyenne began.

"That would be because I am your mother," Reba said, with hands on her hips.

"No way! You can't trick us like that, even we're not that stupid. Did Kyra put you up to this?" Van asked.

Barbra Jean was silent, her eyes wide as she looked at the pair.

Reba noticed Barbra Jean's stare and started laughing. "It just occurred to me that your wife is now old enough to be your mother."

Brock looked as if steam would pour out of his ears. "Are you implying that Barbra Jean was young enough to be my daughter before?"

"You said it. I didn't."

"Well, she's not my wife anymore." He turned to Barbra Jean. "Did you get the divorce papers in the mail today?"

Barbra Jean nodded.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue? It's funny that she'd choose now to finally shut up." Reba commented.

"If you're my mom and dad, then how did you get like this?" Cheyenne asked.

"I found a book in a box. It had some ancient writing on it. We read some of it," Reba explained.

"Well, where is this book?" Cheyenne asked.

Reba and Brock looked around. They couldn't find the book anywhere.

"It was here. I swear it!" Reba exclaimed.

"How do we know that you're really Reba?" Barbra Jean asked.

"Because I know that you got yourself pregnant in an x-ray room with my husband, you cheerio-under-the-dryer eating tooth tart."

"Reba, that's uncalled for. Apologize to her right now," Brock demanded.

"Maybe I would if we were still married, you mo-ron. I don't take orders from you anymore."

The two started arguing.

"Oh, yeah. That's Mom and Dad," Cheyenne remarked.

Cheyenne and Van sat Reba and Brock down for a talk after dinner. "This is what we're decided. We're moving back in for a while. We'll be moving into Mom's room. You two will be moving into our old room," Cheyenne explained.

"That's ridiculous. I will sleep in my room. Brock will sleep in Kyra's room. You two will move back into your old room," Reba responded.

Cheyenne shook her head. "As of this moment, we're the adults of this house. We're moving into the master bedroom. Our kids are moving into Kyra's room. That leaves you two stuck in our old room with the double beds. By the way, as long as you two are stuck like this for a while, we're going to have to treat you like normal teens so no one asks any questions?"

"We're enrolling you in school," Van said, with a big grin on his face.

"How are you gonna do that, Van? You need birth certificates. Ours state our real ages. You'll never get away with it," Reba pointed out.

"I know a guy who doctors documents. I can get fake birth certificates like that." Van snapped his fingers.

"Well, I can't share a room with him. Fifteen year-old girls need their privacy. He might see me naked," Reba protested.

Brock laughed. "I think that I've already seen you naked."

"I'm living proof of that," Cheyenne chimed in.

"But not at this age, we were older, way older," Reba said, glaring at Brock.

Brock shook his head. "It was before the Polaroid incident. During your sophomore year, Lori Ann dared you to go skinny dipping in the creek. Terry and I were watching."

Reba's mouth dropped open. She headslapped Brock, and then crossed both of her arms across her chest. "Ugh, you pervert."

"It was back in high school and you were hot," Brock teased.

"Stop saying that, or I'll hit you again," Reba warned. She turned to Cheyenne. "You've got to see why this situation is impossible. I can't stay in the same room with Captain Hormones."

"That is exactly what you're going to do. You're going to act like the adults you are. I'm the school guidance counselor, so it will be easy for me to enroll you in school tomorrow. You start on Monday. Besides, it will give you plenty of quality time with Jake," Cheyenne reasoned.

Jake groaned.

"Relax. I've already come up with a cover story. Mom is our cousin from Oklahoma. Dad is Van's cousin from Dallas. Remember their stories. Dad was a pretty cool guy in high school," Cheyenne explained.

"Yeah, he played football and dated cheerleaders. He went to all the parties. He was very popular," Reba chimed in.

Brock smiled. "You remember. I also remember that you weren't so bad in high school yourself. I saw you at the same parties. You were popular, too."

Reba shook her head. "Nope. Remember me, the bookworm. I was dating Terry. That's why I was at those parties. It's why I was around the popular kids."

"And now you have a chance to do it all over again," Brock remarked.

Reba rolled her eyes again before folding her hands and looking up. "Lord, give me strength."

By Monday morning, Reba was tired of dealing with Brock's leering. She put up a sheet down the middle of the room to divide it and give her some privacy. She threatened Brock not to take it down. The only problem was that Brock had to go past her half of the room in order to enter and exit the room. Reba was getting ready for her first day of school when Brock entered her side of the room.

He whistled at her.

Reba blushed. "It's not my fault. Cheyenne dressed me in this."

Brock looked at her in the peach sweater that showed off her cleavage and blue jeans that showed off her rear. "You've got a nice body, McKinney. Have some confidence. You look good."

"Thanks, Hart." Reba pulled on the boots that she made Cheyenne buy her over the weekend. "Well, I'm ready if you are. At least, I know I can do the work. Do you even remember how to crack open a book?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

He responded by slapping her on the behind and dashing out of the room.

Reba ran after him. "Can you even survive high school without Terry?"

Brock stopped. "Who needs Terry? I've got my buddy, Jake." He put his arm around Jake.

Jake smiled. "Yeah, he's got me."

Reba groaned. It was going to be a long day.

To be continued...Maybe?  
What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!

_Author's note: This story may be a one-shot. I tried to work on a new chapter for Deceived, but this idea came into my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it until I got it down on the page. If you want me to continue this, please review. I will continue writing this if I get plenty of reviews._

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	2. The rules of enchantment

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 2: The rules of enchantment**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Previously- **

Reba ran after him. "Can you even survive high school without Terry?"

Brock stopped. "Who needs Terry? I've got my buddy, Jake." He put his arm around Jake.

Jake smiled. "Yeah, he's got me."

Reba groaned. It was going to be a long day.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Cheyenne drove Jake, Brock, and Reba to school. The first thing that Reba had to endure was being called into the principal's office before her first class. Reba sat there, silently listening while Brock decided to be the immature one, making mooing sounds at the end of Mrs. Hodge's welcome speech. Reba grabbed him by the shirt collar and got him out of there before he could get into any more trouble. What really bugged Reba was the school's community service requirement. Cheyenne assigned her to tutor other students. That wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't been assigned to tutor Brock.

His transcript from his high school in Dallas revealed poor grades. That wouldn't do for the new football player at Westchester High School. To top it all off, Cheyenne put Brock and Reba in the same classes. Their lockers were next to each other. Reba was ready to strangle Cheyenne by the end of day one. Reba was thankful that she didn't have her high blood pressure anymore since she was changed into this new body.

Cheyenne announced the new rules over dinner. "You have to have new e-mails. No one should find out that this happened. Curfew is nine on school nights and eleven on weekends. Lights out by ten on weeknights. We serve dinner at six. Everyone will sit down for a family dinner at six o'clock every night, no exceptions. Homework will be done by eight o'clock every night. Do you think that you can follow the rules?"

The three high schoolers nodded.

"There's still the question of what to call them. She's not exactly Mrs. H anymore and I'm not comfortable calling her Reba," Van remarked.

Cheyenne nodded and paused to think.

Reba held up her hand. "I have a suggestion. I used to also go by my middle name in high school. I had an ex-boyfriend who used to call me Nell."

"Then Nell it is!" Van announced.

"I used to call Brock by Brickhead in high school. I could call him that," Reba quipped.

"Hey, no fair!" Brock pouted.

"Well, I'm not calling you Enroll," Cheyenne said.

"He was the team captain in high school. Try calling him Cap. That was a nickname," Reba suggested.

"Well, Cap it is!" Van shouted with excitement. "And I've got big news. I'm the new assistant coach on the team. So, you have to call me Coach now. This is gonna be so much fun!"

Jake laughed.

"Don't laugh. You're trying out for the team, too," Cheyenne announced.

Jake groaned. "Come on. I haven't played football since I was ten. I'm gonna get laughed at."

"Like Dad and Van would ever let that happen to you," Cheyenne responded.

Brock patted Jake on the back. "Yeah, buddy. You're my wingman. You're safe with me."

Reba groaned. "Your son is not supposed to be your wingman."

"Except we aren't the parents around here right now. If we were, we wouldn't have to take crap from these two. You cut them a lot of slack when they came to you pregnant and getting married in high school. You helped them and this is how they repay you."

Van's head dropped down in shame. He seemed truly remorseful. Cheyenne seemed lost in thought for a moment before maintaining her same facial stance of power.

Reba couldn't figure out why this was so important to Cheyenne. She just wouldn't let up. "Honey, your father is right. Why are you treating us this way?"

Cheyenne smiled slyly. "I tell you what, when you do figure it out, we'll talk and maybe I'll stop."

Jake spoke up. "You're drunk with power, Cheyenne."

"Maybe, or maybe I'm just finally smarter than the rest of you."

Jake scoffed. "That'll be the day."

"Yeah, Jakey, it is. It didn't take me long to figure out what the rest of you couldn't. There is a reason why this happened. I'm just exploring ways to handle it and help them cope. The sooner they fix whatever they have to in order to break the curse or whatever, the sooner things will be back to normal around here. Right now, they've been turned into teenagers and that's how they have to be treated. Give Kyra a call because we're in total agreement on this whole situation."

"Kyra agrees with you?" they all responded in unison.

"Yep, we're getting along just fine right now. I call her at college to give her daily updates. It seems that Kyra and I get along better than these two do. That's a problem since they are supposed to be our parents. They are regressing and I have to handle that, too." Cheyenne pointed to Reba and Brock.

"Like you were such a joy to live with when you and Van first got married. You were just a couple of kids trying to figure things out and grow up fast." Tears filled Reba's eyes. "And I put up with it. You lived here rent-free for over five years. Kyra moved out. I got divorced. I've put up with Barbra Jean. My ex-husband spent five years flaunted his relationship with another woman in front of my face like I didn't even matter to him at all. The few men that I've let into my life have been jerks who have left me. Do you ever begin to understand what it's been like to be me for the past six years? I went from a beautiful life that I loved to being a crisis manager 24/7. I can't count how many times my health has been in danger from it."

"Exactly. Now this has happened. I get it, Mom. Someone has seen fit to give you another chance at life. I get to be the responsible one and you get to live your life all over again. Take some time and do the things that you always wanted to. Wasn't there anything that you wished you'd done in high school?"

Reba nodded.

"So, go for it! It's my turn to cheer you on. I love you." Cheyenne walked over to where Reba sat and hugged her. Cheyenne went into her pocket and pulled out a couple of cell phones to hand to Brock and Reba. "I want you to be able to stay in contact with me."

"Thanks. Can I be excused? I really need to get some homework done. You'd be amazed how much harder high school is now," Reba asked.

Cheyenne nodded. She watched her mother go upstairs before turning to Brock. She gave him one of Reba's glares.

"Man, Cheyenne, you really are turning into your mom."

She fixed her glare on her husband. "Now is not the time for that, Van." She turned back to her father. "Haven't you been irresponsible for long enough? You heard Mom. You've made her life hard. If you want Mom back, you're gonna have to earn it."

"Where did you come up with an idea like that?" Brock asked.

Cheyenne sighed with exasperation. "I heard you talking to Barbra Jean. That's why you've been trying to spend so much time with Mom lately and why you haven't found a place to live yet, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Men are so frustrating. If you want a second chance to fix your mistakes, you've got it. Don't screw up this time. Daddy, you're gonna have to work at this. Try to remember what made Mom fall in love with you in the first place. She was eighteen when she fell in love with you."

"I know. I spent four years in love with her before she ever fell in love with me."

"And you screwed it all up! Do something about it! Be the guy she fell in love with."

"I've been trying. I always used to bug her in high school. I thought that it was kind of our thing. I always used to do dumb things to get her to notice me, but she did notice me. That's what I'm doing now."

"That's one way, but you should also be more romantic. You have to combine what worked then with what would work now. Remember, you hurt her. She needs to know that you won't do that again."

"I know. I get it. Thanks, Cheyenne." Brock got up from the dining room table, kissed his daughter on the forehead, and went upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Reba.

When Brock got in the room, Reba was sitting on the bed with her laptop. Her textbooks were also on the bed, but she was busy having a video chat with someone. She was smiling and giggling, but her expression turned sour when he came into the room.

"What do you want?" she asked in a surly tone.

"I have homework to do, too, you know. Who are you talking to anyway?" he asked.

"A friend." She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Cryptic." That's when Brock heard the voice he'd been tolerating since high school coming from the computer.

"Is that him?" Reba's friend asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Reba rolled her eyes at the webcam.

"I gotta see him. Point the webcam at him," her friend asked.

Reba reluctantly turned the computer in Brock's direction.

"Hello, Lori Ann," he drawled.

"Dear Lord, he's yummy again!" Lori Ann exclaimed.

Reba gasped, turning the computer around again. "Lori Ann, whose side are you on?"

"Always yours. But look at him- no beer gut, fake tan, and hair dye. He's in his original package."

"Lori Ann, shut up!" Reba covered her face for a moment to hide her mortification. "Can we please go back to what we were talking about?"

"Sorry. Right, the game. I can be there this weekend to help."

"What is she talking about?" Brock asked.

Reba turned to him. "The boys vs. girls football game. I'm playing in it, and I'm going to kick your butt. I've got a secret weapon."

Lori Ann yelled, "She's training with ..."

"The hottie with the amazing body," Lori Ann and Reba called out in unison. They ended in a fit of squeals and giggles.

"I thought that you thought that I was hot," Brock responded to Lori Ann.

"You're new hot, but he's always been hot because some things get better with age," Reba remarked.

"You just called me hot," Brock responded with a wide grin.

"I merely said that because Lori Ann finds you attractive right now like this. Because old Brock leaves a lot to be desired." Reba stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sure, Lori Ann finds me attractive." Brock couldn't get enough of teasing her.

"Anyway, ask him if he wants to take Nell's new body for a test drive," Reba said to Lori Ann.

"Now you sound like me," Lori Ann responded.

"I know. Dangerous, right?" Reba teased.

Brock watched her laugh and throw her hair back again over her shoulder. "Who's taking Nell's new body out for a test drive?" He had his hands on his hips.

Reba had seen it before with their daughters when boys came to the door. Her mind ran to the times when he looked like that when he stared down her boyfriends after the divorce. It was more jealous than protective. She looked at him. She answered him in a low, sultry voice. "You only get one first time, or in my case, two. I'm making it count with the guy I wish I'd gone to bed with in high school. Wouldn't you like to know?"

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	3. Something so casual

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 3: Something so casual**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

Brock watched her laugh and throw her hair back again over her shoulder. "Who's taking Nell's new body out for a test drive?" He had his hands on his hips.

Reba had seen it before with their daughters when boys came to the door. Her mind ran to the times when he looked like that when he stared down her boyfriends after the divorce. It was more jealous than protective. She looked at him. She answered him in a low, sultry voice. "You only get one first time, or in my case, two. I'm making it count with the guy I wish I'd gone to bed with in high school. Wouldn't you like to know?"

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Every night during the following week, Reba video-chatted with Lori Ann. Brock was eager to find out what secrets Reba was hiding. First, he tried eavesdropping on her conversations. Second, he tried flirting with her during tutoring. Then, he asked her to walk home with her after school. He desperately wanted to know who the mystery guy was. A part of him thought that he might be the one. He was the only one who would understand her situation. Who else would sleep with Reba under these conditions? He didn't sleep with her in high school. He didn't get a chance with her until college started. That's how he justified his reasoning to himself.

On Friday, Reba was tutoring Brock in algebra. She was amazed how he ever got his degree without mastering higher level math. She was showing him the steps to a difficult problem when he lifted his finger and pushed a stray hair out of her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth was slightly open in shock at his action.

"You had a big piece of hair in your eyes. I moved it for you. I know that you're really focused on the math, but I need you to be able to see in order to help me." He shrugged.

Reba went back to tutoring him. His arm brushed hers for a moment. A wave of electricity flowed through both of them. Reba pulled back as if she'd been burnt. That's when Brock knew that she felt it, too.

"So, why is it so important to you to play in the football game?" he asked.

Reba cast him a look of astonishment. "You don't really know me, do you?" She sighed. Her voice got quiet. "I used to play all the time when I was younger. Guys aren't really into tomboy bookworms, and there isn't a girls' team for football so I stopped playing. Don't you remember the times that we used to play football with the kids? I really loved that. You couldn't beat me easily. That should've been your first clue."

Brock leaned in closer to her. "That was a lot of fun. I miss those days. Remember the race?"

Reba's face lit up at the memory. "Yeah, I had fun kicking your butt."

"You know I wouldn't mind playing with you again. You need someone to practice with before the game."

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Who are you training with anyway? You've been talking to Lori Ann all week."

"An experienced football player who likes tackling me on and off the field." She smiled. "A guy who realizes that he was a fool for letting me slip away from him. I think that I wouldn't mind dating him again. Or at least, trying it just once. I'd like to see if we're still compatible. He used to rock my world."

"Hey, I know a guy like that." He smiled back at her.

"I know you do. It's like Cheyenne said. We've got a second chance here. We should be making the most of it. I know I believe in being careful, but careful hasn't gotten me very far in my life. I want to jump in with both feet."

"Really?" It was Brock's turn to be astonished. He covered her hand with his own.

She didn't pull away. "Yes, really. Why is that so surprising? Sometimes I think that you're clueless when it comes to me."

"You might be right about that one. I'm sorry for not paying attention before."

"That's okay. The important thing is for you to recognize your mistakes and fix them now. We better get back to studying. You have to pass math to play football. Besides if you don't, I'll have ammo to tease you for the rest of your life."

They studied for another hour. That's when they started packing up to leave.

"Can I walk you home?" Brock asked.

Reba smiled. "I guess I can tolerate you for a little while longer."

"I want to see you more."

She rolled her eyes. "We share a room. How much more do you want to see of me?"

"You know what I mean. Other than tutoring and being at home, I really don't see you at all. We're in the same classes and we don't even walk together. You go out of your way to avoid me."

"I'm not avoiding you. I'm just saving your reputation. Football players don't usually like to be seen in public with girls like me."

"I don't care about that. I like hanging out with you. You're my best friend."

"Okay, thanks, I guess. I'm glad that we've been able to stay friends after everything."

He grabbed her hand again. She started swinging her arm. They walked with their arms swinging together, still holding hands. They stopped at a drug store.

"Hey, why don't you go on home without me? I need to pick something up in here." She pointed to the store.

"I'll go in with you."

"It's really personal."

"I believe that I've had to pick up those 'personal' items for you many times before. It doesn't bother me."

"I'm not on my period, Brock!"

He grinned. "You called me Brock."

"Force of habit. Try not to be so shocked when we go in there. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Brock followed Reba inside. She headed to the aisle with the condoms. She saw tons of varieties. She didn't know which one to choose. She hadn't had sex in seven years and didn't have a need for them until now. She looked confused as she looked over the boxes.

He chuckled. "I think that it's so cute that you don't know which kind to buy."

She head-slapped him. "I always let the guy take care of that, you mo-ron. You should know that." She bristled with embarrassment.

"Maybe the guy wondered which kind the lady wanted. It should be comfortable for her, too. It's so strange that we were together for 20 years and never had this conversation."

"I always believed that the guy bought them, wore them, and that's it."

"No, there's more to it. It's supposed to be pleasurable for both people."

"Okay." She picked up the kind that Brock usually wore. "In that case, I'm not picking these."

"Really? Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do I have to spell everything out for you? Those are only comfortable to you. I need something comfortable for me. I don't know why I'm obsessing over this."

They talked about each kind and Reba was finally able to pick one. She also picked up some spermicide.

"Condoms and spermicide? How much protection do you need?"

Reba glared at him. "For your information, I went to Planned Parenthood Tuesday afternoon during lunch. I got on the pill and got a diaphragm. It takes a month for the pill to be fully effective. I'm gonna be smart and safe this time, not like when we conceived Cheyenne."

Brock was shocked. "How did you do that? How did you get out of school?"

"Lori Ann called me out. I returned with a doctor's note from the clinic and no one said anything about it at school."

"And you got away with that?"

"Sure. Lori Ann is posing as my mother who's out of town right now while I stay with Cheyenne. I can outsmart you and Cheyenne any day of the week."

He put his arm around her. "Were you okay? You've never done anything like that before."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. I never had sex in high school so I didn't need to go there. It's different this time around. I took a bus. It was okay. They gave me some condoms, but they were the kind that you buy. I have them in my drawer if you want them."

"That's okay. I think I'll start using a different brand, one that more comfortable for the lady."

"Are you actually growing as a person? That's new for you."

"Ha, ha. I am capable of thinking of someone other than myself."

"Glad to hear it." She shook her head. "This is too much trouble for a friends with benefits thing. I don't know why I'm doing this."

"Then don't. You can always wait if you want to."

"That's sweet. But Cheyenne is right. I need to live to the fullest and I've got all these hormones. I forgot how hard it is to be a teenager. I don't remember wanting it this much."

"I do. I remember wanting it all the time. It's hard because you're so beautiful."

She lifted her eyebrow. "Really? How corny of you. Or is that your way of being funny?"

"I'm serious."

"You have options. I know somebody who's interested in you."

"Okay, I'll play along. Does she have red hair and the voice of an angel?"

"Ugh, not me, you mo-ron. It's Lori Ann."

He started choking on his own saliva. "What?"

"Don't tell me that you didn't know. She's always been attracted to your 'original package'. She just hides it well. She's right, you know. You do look better like this. You would've looked better before if you would've allowed yourself to age gracefully like other men."

"Like the guy you're interested in, a guy who apparently doesn't mind that you look like this?"

"Yeah, I don't mind being part of his midlife crisis. I think he's done with his flavor of the month by now."

"He sounds just great, Reba. How is that any better than what I did during mine?"

Reba detected his sarcasm quickly. She put her hands on her hips, but kept her voice low since they were in public. "Because he's not married and he's got more class than to seduce a woman in an x-ray room."

He put up his hands. "Reba, I swear to God, I didn't seduce her. She seduced me. I was at a low point. We were separated. The thought didn't even cross my mind until she put the moves on me."

"I guess that's one thing that Barbra Jean and I have in common. I intend to make the first move. I'm just smart enough not to get pregnant."

"I'm sorry that I cheated, but I'm not sorry that I have Henry."

"Okay, I'm not sorry that we have Cheyenne. Truce?" She offered her hand.

He shook it. They paid for the items and started walking home in silence.

Brock finally broke the silence. "Are you really okay with something so casual? Don't you believe in being love before..."

"It's different now. I don't want to wait to have ring-a-ding anymore. You wouldn't know anything about this. You're not celibate."

He turned to face her. "You want a bet. Barbra Jean and I didn't have sex very often. Only when she wanted to and mostly just to keep the marriage going. It's why we're divorced."

Reba put her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. She never let on about it. I thought that things were good between you two in that department."

"I want to try something." Before she could think, Brock pressed his lips to hers. At first, she didn't move, but he slowly got her to open up to a full kiss. They broke apart.

"What did you do that for?" she asked.

"I figured that both of us could use the practice since you don't mind the whole friends-with-benefit thing or being casual."

"Well in that case, I'd better try again. That wasn't very good. I'm a little rusty. I'm usually better at kissing. The problem is that I have kissed anybody since Jack." Before Brock could respond, she planted her lips against his. She worked slowly, exploring his mouth.

When the kiss ended, Brock responded. "Wow, that was definitely better. Better than I remembered."

She beamed. "Thanks." She took his hand and held it in hers the rest of the walk back to the house.

Brock joked with her the rest of the way home. She was laughing as she entered the house. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the visitors in the living room.

"Hi," she said softly.

The man walked over to her. "I can't believe it. You're a real blast from the past. Looking good, Nell."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mike."

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	4. Something so familiar

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 4: Something so familiar**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

Brock joked with her the rest of the way home. She was laughing as she entered the house. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the visitors in the living room.

"Hi," she said softly.

The man walked over to her. "I can't believe it. You're a real blast from the past. Looking good, Nell."

She placed her hand on his cheek. "You don't look so bad yourself, Mike."

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

"Oh, why don't you two just get a room?" Brock quipped.

Reba turned her head around to look at him. "Why don't you just get lost?"

"Yeah, because nobody is 'getting a room,' Cheyenne interjected with air quotes. "Keep it up and the only place that you two will be going is upstairs to your room, grounded."

Lori Ann stepped forward. "Now, Cheyenne, you know how those two are. Give them a break. Mike and I just drove six hours to see them. I'm taking them out tonight."

"Both of us?" Reba asked.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we were all together. It'll be fun," Lori Ann responded.

"Well, times have changed and it better be some PG-related fun for those two," Cheyenne warned.

Reba put her hands behind her back, crossing her fingers. "Definitely some innocent fun, reminiscing."

Brock didn't know where they were headed until Lori Ann's car drove into Van and Cheyenne's driveway. Brock and Reba were sitting in the backseat with Lori Ann and Mike sitting up front.

"What are you doing? Why are we here?" he asked.

Reba dangled the keys in front of him. "The place is currently deserted. Van and Cheyenne aren't smart enough to think of this. They are the equivalent of you and Barbra Jean."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Resent that all you want. It's true. We're here to have a good time, like in the old days." Reba turned to Mike as she said the last statement, flashing him a thousand-watt smile.

"Perhaps you're being too hard on him, Reba. Lighten up. The night is young and so are we," Lori Ann interjected as she left the room.

Brock's mouth flew open. He'd never heard Lori Ann defend him before.

Reba leaned over to whisper in Brock's ear. "She's having Mrs. Robinson fantasies, like from the Graduate. Have fun." She snickered a bit.

"Just what do you have in mind this evening, Ms. Hart," he whispered back.

"Miss McKinney has some R-rated fun in mind for this evening," Reba responded, no longer whispering.

"Just what did you have in mind?"

"Alcohol, gambling, and nakedness."

"Dear Lord, I've died and gone to heaven. I like the new Reba."

"It's Nell. And this is the way that I always was until time changed me."

"I can vouch for that. She is the wildest and most fun girl that I ever hung around with," Mike asserted.

"I'm glad you feel that way because I'm not the one getting naked tonight. You are," Reba said to him.

Mike laughed. "Sure, honey. You're gonna end up naked on that pool table just like before. The image was burned in my brain."

"It'll have to wait the rest of your life because I'm playing to win tonight." Reba laughed.

Mike walked over to where Reba was standing so they were face-to-face. "Sure you are, honey. You just keep thinking that. I remember that night quite well and I remember you losing to me. I beat you fair and square."

Reba smiled slyly. "Did you really? Think back. I kept pouring the wine. I made the moves on you while we were playing. I let you lose because I knew that's what you wanted. The competition and the victory turned you on. Admit it."

Mike's face turned grim. "So, you say now, but tonight is different. No matter what I want you to play fair and square, it will make the victory that much sweeter."

The wheels started turning in Brock's head. He remembered all the time that they'd competed, like the last time in Jake's race. When they were married, those competitions lit flames behind closed doors after the kids had gone to bed. He knew what he had to do. She liked the thrill of the chase, adrenaline. He would have to show some aggression to get some attention from her. The problem was figuring out when it was the right time to get the right reaction out of Reba. Seconds later, she proved his point, and he knew his thoughts were right on the money.

She laughed and turned around to slap Mike on the behind. "Sure thing, babe. Rack 'em up."

Brock and Mike's eyes both got wide at her actions. Mike's mouth dropped open.

She put her hand on the side of the pool table and leaned against it. "I'm not some little virgin this time around. I've been around the block, so to speak." That's when she went into Van's liquor cabinet and pulled out the bottle of whiskey.

Lori Ann came back holding two six packs of beer. "Let the games begin."

Reba poured a shot of whiskey for each of them. "My thoughts exactly." She held up her glass. "Let's toast to Terry and to reliving the good times."

A lump formed in Brock's throat when his former best friend's name was mentioned. It wouldn't be the same without him. He wondered what Terry would think of all of this. He gulped down the fiery amber liquid and forced himself to smile. Reba still had Lori Ann, but Terry was gone. This experience wouldn't be the same without him. Still, the thought came to mind that Terry would've enjoyed watching Mike lose Reba again, since he was the one who broke them up the first time. Life was too short. Brock wanted to fix things and live his life to the fullest with the woman that he loved by his side. He prepared to dig in his heels and become just as stubborn and determined as his favorite redhead. He was jerked out of his thoughts by her voice.

"We started off the evening with two shots before the beer that night. That's the way that it should be," she said.

"Things aren't exactly like they were the first time. For one thing, Brock wasn't there that night. Terry was," Mike said, pointing at Brock.

Reba's smile formed into a firm line. "I know. Are we gonna play some pool, or just stand around?"

"Do you want me to go first?" Mike asked, getting the table ready. He smiled at her.

She smirked at him. She slowly walked over to the table, unbuttoning the first two buttons on her shirt. She leaned over in front of him to pick up the white ball on the table, rolling it to him.

Brock stood near Mike, casually talking as Reba did that. He knew that she was trying to give Mike an eyeful on purpose. He just wasn't prepared to get the free show himself. His jeans tightened at the sight of her.

She took an ice cube out of her drink, rubbing it on her neck before dropping it down the front of her shirt. "It sure is hot in here."

Mike missed his first shot. He missed the next two as Reba did more to flirt with him just before his turn.

Lori Ann's breath was hot against Brock's ear as she spoke. "I never thought I'd ever be attracted to you again, but you look so hot. It's terrific because Reba doesn't care this time. I'm free to do whatever I want, which is perfect since you're attracted to any woman in a skirt."

That inspired Brock to come up an idea of his own. He would tame the redhead by beating her at her own game. Reba had shocked Mike into losing a few turns. That didn't sit well with Brock. The four played the game in teams, girls against the guys. Lori Ann was following Reba's lead. Brock was ready to play to win. When Reba pulled her hair down out of her ponytail, he decided that enough was enough, after he regained his ability to think clearly.

He pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing his muscular physique. "You were right earlier. It sure is hot in here."

Reba and Lori Ann both stared at him blankly.

He walked over to Reba, whispering "I think it's your turn, Red."

Reba missed her shot that time. Brock beamed. Reba was still attracted to him. He still had a shot.

She shook her head, muttering. "I need another beer."

Her eyes connected with his for a second as she lifted the bottle up to her lips. She took a long, slow sip. When she took her turn, she bent over to make her next shot. Her jeans slid down revealing a thong and what appeared to be part of a tattoo. She had a tattoo now! He was excited to find out what other changes there were. It had been too long, seven years too long. In that time, he'd come to find someone vibrant and alluring underneath the woman who was once his wife.

Maybe she'd been there all along and he just need to take the time to discover everything she hid under that surface. Maybe the break was good for them. They both had grown into better people in the last few years, but that same hunger was still there. His hunger would never be satisfied by anyone but her. Her hunger was repressed deep inside her and he longed to be the one to pull it out.

They continue to play their game of cat-and-mouse. She finally realized what he was up to, even if Lori Ann and Mike didn't. The guys lost the pool match, even with best two out of three. The deal was that the guys had to strip down to nothing.

Mike groaned. It wounded his male pride to lose.

Lori Ann grinned. She'd never seen Brock naked before. Her curiosity and sex drive had clouded her mind. She'd suffered a dry spell with men lately.

Reba was surprisingly sullen. She didn't want to hurt Mike's pride. This was supposed to be fun. And she certainly didn't want to see Brock naked! She walked over to Mike. In a low, sensuous voice, she said, "If you give me a real good show tonight, I'll give you one tomorrow night. I'll make it worth your while, I promise."

Mike grinned from ear to ear. "I guess I'm at your service."

That only served to spur Brock on. He knew how to get a reaction out of Reba. He certainly got one when he started flirting with Lori Ann while he was half dressed.

Before the men could finish fulfilling the bet, Reba looked nervously at her watch. "Guys, I hate to break this up, but we've got to get home. If we miss curfew, Cheyenne will kill us."

Brock softly chuckled. He'd gotten to her alright.

Brock and Reba were lucky enough to find Cheyenne and Van asleep when they arrived home. They headed upstairs quietly to get ready for bed without waking anyone up. Brock started changing in front of Reba while he dug for clean clothes out of his laundry basket by the divider.

"Stay on your side. I've seen enough of you for one night," she said.

"Really? So you say, but your eyes were saying a totally different thing earlier," he remarked.

He approached her as she stood in her bra and panties. His whiskey breath was hot on her neck. She knew what he was going to do. She didn't try to stop him, and she didn't know why. His lips touched her neck and shoulders before he moved to claim her lips. She responded with her own intensity. He didn't touch her. They just stood there with hands at their sides, lip to lip.

She pulled away. "No, it's wrong."

"What's wrong with it? It feels pretty right to me."

"Don't get any ideas. I'm just a big hormonal mess. I haven't had sex in seven years. At this point, I'd find Eugene attractive."

He reached out to take her hand. "Seven years? Oh, honey, I'm honored."

She jerked it away. "Don't make too much out of it, you mo-ron! I'm fixin' to finally take care of that very soon. I just happen to be extremely careful about who I sleep with, unlike you."

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	5. Something so hot

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 5: Something so hot**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

He approached her as she stood in her bra and panties. His whiskey breath was hot on her neck. She knew what he was going to do. She didn't try to stop him, and she didn't know why. His lips touched her neck and shoulders before he moved to claim her lips. She responded with her own intensity. He didn't touch her. They just stood there with hands at their sides, lip to lip.

She pulled away. "No, it's wrong."

"What's wrong with it? It feels pretty right to me."

"Don't get any ideas. I'm just a big hormonal mess. I haven't had sex in seven years. At this point, I'd find Eugene attractive."

He reached out to take her hand. "Seven years? Oh, honey, I'm honored."

She jerked it away. "Don't make too much out of it, you mo-ron! I'm fixin' to finally take care of that very soon. I just happen to be extremely careful about who I sleep with, unlike you."

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Reba and Brock were lying in bed in the dark, each on their side of the divider.

Brock was the first one to speak after the fight about the kiss. "Reba?"

"What is it? I've got a busy day tomorrow."

"You looked really great tonight, very sexy. That tattoo...:"

Reba cut him off. "Big deal! I wore a thong and a tattoo. Lori Ann and Barbra Jean have them, too."

Brock continued. "Yet, there was something so sexy about you tonight. I saw it. Mike saw it. He even knew that you were like that all along. I'm sorry that I didn't notice before. I was wrong."

"You never noticed anything. Barbra Jean can testify to that. You were a terrible husband to both of your ex-wives."

"I know. Do you have to keep throwing her in my face? I made a mistake. It was stupid. It was a bad time in my life."

"I reserve the right to give you grief for it. Think about the times that you threw Terry up in my face. Terry was my boyfriend, not a mistake. You were the other man. What we did shouldn't have happened. I was wrong. It says a lot about my integrity as a person..."

Brock cut her off. "No, it doesn't. You felt guilty because you're a good person. We got caught up in something that we couldn't avoid anymore. We followed our feelings. That shouldn't ever be wrong."

Reba changed the subject. "Speaking of exes, Lori Ann was really checking you out tonight. You should give that another shot."

"I don't know. We dislike each other. I don't see that going very far. The spark died out decades ago. When the spark goes, there's not much you can do if the embers are gone, too. Take Barbra Jean, for example, she's tall, skinny, sweet, drop dead gorgeous in lingerie, and I once found her sexy in a forbidden kind of way in my office. But the sparks and embers have been gone for a long time now."

He put his arms behind him, fingers interlocked with his hands behind his head. "Now, I'm a guy. I can find her attractive without wanting her. Then there's you. You are just right- the perfect height and weight, curves in all the right places. You don't even need lingerie to be drop dead gorgeous. The sparks that we had in the forbidden kind of way never died. The embers were always there."

"That's it, isn't it? The forbidden thing? You want me because you can't have me. You're just jealous because someone else will get the cherry off my sundae this time. You are so transparent."

"Wait a minute! I should get a chance to defend myself. I know what will happen tomorrow night. I've accepted it. I'm not trying to stop you. I'm even going out on a date with Lori Ann while you're out with Mike. How does that make me the bad guy? You know what? I'm still going to want you tomorrow when the cherry is gone."

Reba was rolling her eyes at the comment. "Go to sleep, Brock. I expect your whiskey induced slumber to happen any minute now. There are some things that never change."

"Sometimes that's a good thing," he whispered.

Reba had turned her back to the divider and let sleep take over her tired body.

The next morning, Reba awoke to someone calling her out of her deep sleep.

"Hey, McKinney, wake up. Hey, hot stuff, we're burning daylight."

Reba's eyes fluttered open to see Mike standing above her bed. "I must be dreaming."

Mike grinned, blowing on the whistle around his neck. Reba rubbed her ears, looking at the clock. It was six a.m. _Was he crazy? _

"You called and begged for my football expertise. You desperately want to win the upcoming game, so get your lazy butt out of bed, McKinney. You may have won last night, but I'll definitely win today."

Reba grumbled, but got out of bed anyway. He tossed out the challenge, and Reba was not one to back down. She wanted to get a rise out of him. So, she went to the closet and pulled out an old football jersey that she'd found in a box last week.

His eyes flashed with surprise. "How did you get my high school football jersey? Is that the one that I lost senior year?"

Reba bit her lip, nodding. "It was me."

"How did you get it?"

"I stole it out of the boys' locker room. I had a crush on you and I wanted a souvenir. You came really close to scoring a touchdown with me. I felt justified in taking it."

"You went into the boys' locker room?"

She nodded. "I like to walk on the wild side. I like a little danger."

"That's probably why you like to play football, too. You're different in a good way. I'm gonna let you get dressed. I'll see you downstairs." He started to walk to the door.

She put her hand out to catch his arm. "Wait! I have to know something." She put her hands around his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. She pulled back, smiling and touching her lip. "Wow, it's still there. The spark is still there. With Terry and Parker, nothing. But with you, it's amazing."

"Thanks, but I know that you're trying to distract me again so I'll lose. Nice try, McKinney." He walked out the door.

Brock walked out from behind the divider towards her. "If he doesn't treasure your kiss, I will." He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers, coaxing her to respond. She deepened the kiss for a minute before pulling away.

"What was that?" Her eyes blazed with anger.

"Almost thirty years' worth of embers, sparks, wildfires. Something he doesn't have. Need I go on?"

"You're always so full of yourself. I don't want you like that anymore. Why do you make me be mean to you? I always have to be mean to get you to back off."

"Just proving my point. He's not so special, you know. You've had sparks with a lot of guys over the years. Take Jack Morgan, for example. How does Mike stack up to him?"

Reba put her hands on her hips. "You think you're so smart. I get a re-do. I wouldn't want to re-do anything with Jack Morgan. But I want this re-do with Mike. Jack Morgan never had a place in my heart. None of those guys over the years have. That's why they're not here. For heavens' sake, it's not like I want much. I don't want a relationship with Mike. I just want one night of intense mutual satisfaction with him. That's all."

"When did you get like this? Don't answer that." He held up his hand. "I think I know. I'm really sorry, Reba, because I know that part of this is my fault. I should've spoken my feelings when Dr. Baker asked us if we still loved each other because I do."

Reba took a deep breath and shook her finger at him. "Thanks, but I know that you're trying to distract me again so I'll lose. Nice try, Hart."

Brock smirked. "See how far you get, Jailbait."

Reba smiled wider than the Cheshire Cat. "It'll be my pleasure. Like you have room to talk? Have fun on your date with Mrs. Robinson. She's very determined when she wants something, and right now that something is you. If you'll excuse me, I have to get to practice."

Reba was thinking about how perfect Mike was for her plans as she sprinted along. Mike took her a local park with a running track. He was a cool and detached coach who pushed and prodded Reba along. This was what she wanted. She asked for the training, but she missed the personal side of things. When she trained with Van, he was supportive and complimentary. If she trained with Brock, there would be teasing, flirting, and touching. She shook those thoughts off.

This was what she wanted. Training with Brock would not prepare her for her goal of winning the big game. She needed to get tough. The boys weren't going to show her any mercy on game day. She wanted to win the game fair and square. Later, she could think about tonight and what she and Mike would be up to off the field. For now, she could not lose focus.

That's when her biggest distraction ran up beside her. "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly.

"Oh, come on, I'm here to help. Don't forget. I'm playing in the game and I need training, too. Mike's always been great at that. Terry and I got a lot of help from Mike in the old days." Brock ran neck and neck with Reba.

"Ugh, go away!"

"Did I interrupt anything? Of course not, otherwise Mike wouldn't have asked me to come here to practice with you."

Reba wanted to shove him into the dirt really hard, maybe an elbow to the stomach would suffice.

He blocked her move as if he were anticipating it all along. "That's not very nice, Red. Play fair, or I'll tell Cheyenne what you're up to tonight."

Reba's mouth dropped open, looking at him with fire in her eyes. "You wouldn't!"

"I will, if you make me. Play nice and I won't."

"You're despicable. Now I remember why I avoided you in high school. I plan on avoiding you as much as possible until this problem of ours is over." Reba ran over to Mike. "Why did you saddle me with this mo-ron today? I thought that we were training seriously. That won't happen with him here."

He cupped her chin. "How badly do you want to win that game?"

"More than anything."

"Well, honey, he's on the opposing team. What better way to train than by putting you in a real game situation. How much do you dislike him?"

"There isn't enough time today for me to describe how much I dislike him or how badly he hurt me."

"Well, then take me down, Red. Shove him into the dirt. Show him how strong you are. You used to enjoy this."

Reba smiled. "I still do. I beat him the last time that we competed." The fire stoked in her eyes.

"That's why I arranged this. Now, get out there."

Reba ran back over to Brock.

He chuckled. "Let me guess. He told you to play nice, too."

"Quite the opposite. When I'm done, you'll be begging for mercy." Her face was full of intensity and pent-up rage.

Brock intercepted a pass thrown by Mike. Reba tackled him. When Reba caught the ball, Brock put his arms around her. She couldn't move.

"Hey, no fair. That's holding."

"If you keep squirming, I just might think that you like this."

That's when Reba gave him the look, the 'Grr I'm Reba' look that made him, Van, and Barbra Jean shake in their shoes. "Let go, or I'll make sure that you're sorry."

Brock fumbled the ball. Reba tackled him.

Brock was lying beneath Reba's body. "I think I've died and gone to heaven." He tried to put his arm around her for a second.

Reba pulled away from him, leaping to her feet quickly. "Whatever, perv."

During the next play, Brock tackled Reba down to the ground hard, but she was satisfied that he was finally taking the competition seriously, until he whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, my favorite position. Bring back any memories for you."

"Back off, or I'll hurt you in your most treasured body part," she growled at him.

After that, he played the game fairly. That's when he saw Reba start to smile and laugh.

When the game was over, she smiled and shook his hand. "Good game. Thanks. I needed the workout."

He took a drink from his water bottle. "Wanna walk home with me?"

Reba wiped the sweat off with a towel. "No, thanks. I rode here with Mike."

Mike kissed her on the forehead. "I've got to get back to the hotel to get ready for our date, Nell. You can walk home with Brock."

"Try to wear the same outfit. I loved how those jeans fit on you, and don't forget the Aramis."

He grabbed her towel, playfully hitting her on her behind with it lightly. She giggled. Brock and Reba started to walk home.

"How come he gets to touch your behind? When he does it, you giggle. When I do it, I have to live in fear for my life."

"Because he gets fringe benefits and you don't."

Lori Ann picked Brock up for their date. She drove them to a nice Italian restaurant. That was her first mistake. All it did was remind him of Reba. All he could think of was her. All he could talk about was her.

"Do you think that she'll be okay? She doesn't do one night stands."

"Pfft... she'll be fine. This is a little more than a one night stand. It might be for now, but she's hoping that it will turn into something more when the two of you are done with your 'situation'. Right now, she's igniting a flame. I'd like to ignite a flame, too. You know I don't dislike you as much as I used to. I'd be willing to give it another go, too." She reached under the table and squeezed his thigh.

Brock jumped in his seat. "I'm flattered that you still find me attractive, but you don't really want me."

Lori Ann turned to face him. "And why not?"

"Because you don't want a man who's still in love with his wife."

"You want tall, blonde, and stupid again."

Brock shook his head. "Not her. I want the one I let slip away from me."

Lori Ann sighed. "I was afraid of this happening." She stood up and pulled him to his feet. "Let's go get your woman. You are so lucky that she's my best friend. But I'm warning you that if you hurt her again, you won't live to see tomorrow."

"Thanks, Lori Ann."

"Don't mention it. I mean it, don't ever mention this night ever again."

Meanwhile, Reba was entertaining her date on the couch. They were in the dark. She was already topless. She straddled him and he leaned up to kiss her.

"You've outdone yourself, Nell. The same outfit, the same perfume, everything's the same down to the last detail, even the champagne," he whispered to her as he kissed her neck.

"If you shut up and lie back, it'll be just like 1982 all over again." She grinded against him.

"It's a little different. I don't remember you being so aggressive." His hand slid from her belly, up her midsection to cup her breast.

She moaned, pulling away from his touch to reach down to unfasten his jeans and pull them off. "That's because I've had some experience since then. Most guys would find this a turn-on."

He turned her over to peel the jeans away from her body. "No problem. I like it."

He took his shirt off and she ran her hands over his chest and abs. He struggled to get her underwear off, ripping it on one side in the process.

She giggled. "My, my, eager are we?" Straddling him again, she slipped his boxers off, grabbing one of the condoms off the nearby end table. She kissed him and started to slide the condom on him when the lights came on. "What the heck?"

She looked up to find Cheyenne, Van, Brock, and Lori Ann standing in the doorway. Cheyenne looked like she had steaming coming out of her ears. She was stamping her foot. Van looked horrified. Mike grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it over their bodies. Reba smiled gratefully at him.

"What is the meaning of this? This is my couch in my house," Cheyenne declared in outrage.

"It's not like you haven't done this on my couch in my house. At least, I was using a condom," Reba fired back.

Cheyenne's hand flew up to her mouth. "That's it. The party's over. Get dressed. You are going home."

"At least, turn around so I can get to the bathroom to get dressed." Reba grabbed her clothes off the floor. She struggled to cover herself and get to the bathroom.

Van and Brock were staring at her retreating form. Van looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Cheyenne smacked him upside the head. "Van, that is my mother."

"But she's hot. She looks like you did when you were fifteen. You were hot, wild, and out of control."

"It takes two, Van. She's Mom. And that guy was taking advantage of her," Cheyenne said, pointing at Mike.

"That's right. Okay, you get her home. And I'll take care of Mr. Happy Hands here." Van flashed Mike a menacing stare.

Reba emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. She sat down next to Mike on the couch. She put her hand on his cheek. "Sorry about this. I guess it was destined to turn out just like it did the first time."

"As much as I've liked this trip down memory lane with you, Nell, I have to say that I'm just as fascinated to get to know the real Reba. Call me when you're back to being Reba. I'd like to take you out properly on a real date."

"You'll be the first one I call." She pressed her lips to his gently one last time.

"Okay, that's enough." Cheyenne pulled Reba off the couch towards the door.

"Van, don't you hurt him. Remember Cheyenne can't cook and I can," Reba warned.

Brock rushed to grab the box of condoms off the end table before he followed Cheyenne and Reba back to their house. Lori Ann followed closely behind.

She stopped Brock outside the front door. "So, at least you got to her in time. But she's gonna give you grief about this for a long time. You've got an angry Reba on your hands. Good luck."

"Thanks, Lori Ann."

"No problem. I have to get back to Cheyenne's before Van kills Mike."

Brock chuckled and went inside the house, where his daughter and her mother were in a shouting match.

"You are out of control! You're worse than I was, and that's not a good thing. Consider yourself grounded for at least a week. It'll be longer if you keep it up. If you want to act like a teenager, then I'll treat you like one. Do you know what alcohol does to a fifteen year old body?" Cheyenne threw up her hands. "Go to your room! Get comfortable because you'll be spending all your time up there when you're not at school."

Reba rolled her eyes at her. "Why I am the only one getting punished? Ask him where he was tonight. I wasn't the only one out on a date to have sex."

Brock still had the box of condoms in his hands.

Cheyenne groaned. "Do I even what to know what you did with Lori Ann tonight? Because you look guilty, too."

Brock silently shrugged.

Cheyenne shook her finger at him. "You're grounded, too. For a week in your room, except for school."

Brock nodded.

Reba piped up. "That's cruel and unusual punishment. I don't want to be stuck for a week with him."

"You're the one who ratted me out to Cheyenne. Isn't this what you wanted?" Brock taunted.

"Drop dead, Brock. Just leave me alone."

Cheyenne gasped. "Get upstairs and don't come out until you two can be nice to each other."

Reba stomped up the stairs to Cheyenne's old bedroom. After Brock entered the room, she slammed it in anger. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, Reba. That's real mature of you."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Those are mine." She snatched the condom box out of his hand. "I hate you. You ruined everything."

"I have to tell you that you look sexier than I remembered."

"Shut up! You're such a pig!"

"Yeah, but I snuck the champagne up past our warden. Do you hate me less now?"

"Maybe a little. Give me that." She tried to pry the bottle from him.

"No, this stays with me. If you want it, you have to share it with me." He took a swig and offered her some.

She sat down on the floor between the divider space with the bottle. "Okay, truce. I can't believe how this night turned out. If I'm not having sex, then I'm getting drunk. I can't believe what a hypocrite Cheyenne is. Do you know how many times we came home to find her making out on the couch with a boy who wasn't even her boyfriend? And she has the nerve to punish me."

He sat down beside her. "She cares, Reba. She's scared for you."

"Whatever! She just wants to torture me. She stuck me in here with you."

"If you're still sexually frustrated, I'm available."

"Ugh, dream on. I can't believe I ever found you attractive."

"That was when you kissed me back this morning. It was hot."

She glared at him. "It will be a cold day before you ever get to sleep with me again. I wouldn't want you if you were the last man on Earth."

"As far as you're concerned, I am the last possibility for you to have sex. Bachelor number two is gone. Who else do you have to satisfy your insatiable needs? Who knows how long we'll be like this? Face it, it's me or celibacy."

"I'll take celibacy. Good night, Brock." She stood up and got into her bed.

"It's only a matter of time, Reba."

"I'm not into doing it in places like x-ray rooms like you do. Big turn-off. We're completely incompatible in that area now. Go find the big goofy blonde you call your wife. I'm sure she'd appreciate another round with a big stud like you."

He snickered before responding. "First, she's not my wife anymore. I think that we established that I am no longer interested in having sex with her. Second, you just called me a stud. Lastly, I think that you're deflecting because you don't have a reasonable argument. I outsmarted you this time."

"I think that we've established that I'm no longer interested in having sex with an orange manatee like you with an overgrown ego."

Brock chuckled softly. He walked over to the side of her bed, sitting on the edge. "I don't see anyone like that in this room. Do you? He's gone. Face it. You want me. You want me every time we kiss and it makes you crazy."

Reba faced him with her arms crossed in front of her. "Truce over. I'm back to hating you. Dumb jocks don't turn me on."

Brock bent over her. Their lips were inches apart. She held her breath, wondering and waiting.

He pulled away without kissing her. "Not so dumb anymore. Goodnight, honey." He walked back over to his side of the room.

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	6. Something so secret

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 6: Something so secret**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

Brock chuckled softly. He walked over to the side of her bed, sitting on the edge. "I don't see anyone like that in this room. Do you? He's gone. Face it. You want me. You want me every time we kiss and it makes you crazy."

Reba faced him with her arms crossed in front of her. "Truce over. I'm back to hating you. Dumb jocks don't turn me on."

Brock bent over her. Their lips were inches apart. She held her breath, wondering and waiting.

He pulled away without kissing her. "Not so dumb anymore. Goodnight, honey." He walked back over to his side of the room.

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

The next morning, Reba was awoken by the ringing from her cell phone. She picked it up and saw Lori Ann's picture on the screen. "Hello? Man, Lori Ann, it's barely light outside. Can we talk later?" Reba asked.

"No, we cannot. I was up half the night going over everything in my mind. If I'm not gonna sleep, you're not gonna sleep either."

Reba rubbed her throbbing head. "That's just great! You're supposed to be my best friend, so let me get some more sleep."

"Are you hungover?"

"Maybe a little."

"Serves you right!"

"Okay, what's wrong? You're ticked off at me about something."

"You're darn right. Pull yourself out of bed because I want to talk to you face-to-face. Turn on your webcam."

"I don't need to know what happened last night. If you slept with Brock, it's none of my business. He's all yours."

"And you don't care at all? You are blind, girl."

Reba got the webcam going. Suddenly, they were facing the situation head-on. The cell phones clicked off.

"I need to tell you something."

When Brock heard Lori Ann's voice, his eyes flew open. He knew they were on the video chat and he wondered why. He remained still on his bed and listened. It must be something important for Lori Ann to wake Reba up this early, one angry and the other hung-over.

Lori Ann continued. "You can't be mad at Brock for ruining your plans last night."

"I get it. You like him." Reba rolled her eyes. Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I do, but that's not it at all. He's innocent this time. He sat in the restaurant with me, just letting you go through with your plans. I listened to him talk about things. I felt bad for him. It got me thinking about Mike. I felt bad for him, too. You can't go through with anything with Mike until he knows the truth. It's not right. He should know everything before taking that next step with you."

"Come on, Lori Ann, what does it matter? It was literally taken to the grave. It's like it never happened. That's the way it should stay." Reba's voice suddenly carried an ominous tone.

Lori Ann shook her finger at her. "There are certain lines you don't cross in life, but you did anyway. I told you there'd be consequences to pay someday."

"Why? It's gonna hurt people. We agreed that silence was best."

"Not anymore. You want a relationship with Mike? Try honesty. If he chooses you, then you'll live without the threat of having it blow up in your face one day. You've been living that way with Brock ever since."

"After seventeen years, he cheated on me. He lied, got another woman pregnant, and left me."

"And you've raked him over the coals for it for the past seven years. Enough is enough."

"You've switched sides on me. He deserves everything I dish out and more."

"Like you have room to talk. What you did was worse. Would you want Brock to treat you this way? He's changed and he's sorry. Are you sorry for what you've done?"

Reba nodded before verbalizing her answer. "Of course, it was a mistake. I wasn't trying to hurt anybody. You're being a terrible best friend. I should hang out with Barbra Jean today instead."

"Please by all means, call Barbie over. She should be there when you spill your guts, that way she won't have to feel bad about herself anymore, knowing what a liar you are." Lori Ann was dishing the sarcasm right back to her best friend.

"Come on, you're goin' back today. Leave it alone!"

"You heard Mike. You got what you wanted. He wants you, even without the sex. They both want you. It's not fair to either of them."

"But I got a re-do. I'm starting all over. Therefore, it never happened. I'm fifteen now. I won't make the same mistake again, clean slate."

"Brock got a re-do, too. He's starting all over with a clean slate. He's fifteen. That whole thing with BJ never happened."

Reba started to cry. "Yes, it did. I loved him and he broke my heart into tiny pieces."

Lori Ann was still unmoved. "Well, you broke his heart the same way. He just doesn't know it yet. Think of how you would feel if Brock returned home to you and you found out about his affair years later. Wouldn't you think that your marriage was a lie?"

"What do you want from me? I was young and stupid." Reba whined.

"Here's how it's gonna go. I'll bring Mike over in a couple of hours or so. You are going to sit the two of them down and reveal the truth. You'll feel better when you do."

"I can't. What if I lose Mike for good? I know that whatever friendship I have with Brock will go down the drain."

"It's better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all. You're just gonna have to roll the dice and have faith. The man who truly loves you will find a way to look past it."

"Brock and Cheyenne may never forgive me."

"Reba, that girl has made lots of mistakes and you stood by her. You've got to trust that she'll eventually get over it and stand by you."

Brock continued to listen, absorbing every word. _What could be so terrible that she thinks that she'll lose me?_

Lori Ann continued. "You've got an opportunity to cushion the blow. I plan on doing the same for Mike. I'm gonna take Mike to breakfast and talk about all the good times we all used to have to put him in the right mood. You're gonna go downstairs and make a big breakfast for the family and treat Brock like a king. Let him know that, as of today, the policy is forgive and forget."

There was a knock on Lori Ann's hotel room door. It was Mike. He approached the webcam. "Hey, beautiful, good morning."

Tears ran down Reba's cheeks. She wiped them away.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm just gonna miss you, that's all. I'll see you later." She couldn't bear to look at him anymore, shutting the laptop. She was in tears again.

Brock rustled the sheets to make it sound as if he just woke up. He released a yawn, stretching his arms and legs in bed. He sprung up on his feet and walked over to Reba's side of the room. He saw the tears flowing from her gentle blue eyes, eyes he could get lost in for the rest of his life. Whatever was revealed later would be harsh, but freeing for Reba. He had to steel himself for the shock and prepare a loving reaction to reassure the frightened redhead when it was revealed. "Reba, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired and hung-over. Lori Ann woke me up early to teach me a lesson, that's all." _The lesson of a lifetime_

"How about I get you some Tylenol and toast for the hangover?"

Reba quickly stood up. They were standing inches away from one another. "I'm fine, Brock. How about I go downstairs and make you some breakfast?"

"Reba, I'm sorry that your night got ruined last night."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. You know, Barbra Jean's not the only one who can make big breakfasts." She forced a smile into her tired features.

"Reba?"

She paused. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and she did the same. He breathed in the fragrance of the rose scented shampoo she used. She wondered if they would ever have a moment like this again.

She was already hard at work in the kitchen by the time he arrived downstairs. His hair was dripping wet and his stubble was gone.

"Let me help. I'm great at making toast. He held his hand up to attest to his skills. "I'll even put the toaster away when I'm done."

"You don't have to. It can stay on the counter."

Brock was stunned by her behavior. _Whoa, whatever the secret is must be really bad then. _

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**Courtney**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	7. Something so Hart

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 7: Something so Hart**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

She was already hard at work in the kitchen by the time he arrived downstairs. His hair was dripping wet and his stubble was gone.

"Let me help. I'm great at making toast. He held his hand up to attest to his skills. "I'll even put the toaster away when I'm done."

"You don't have to. It can stay on the counter."

Brock was stunned by her behavior. _Whoa, whatever the secret is must be really bad then. _

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Reba stood at the island counter, chopping tomatoes, green peppers, mushrooms, and ham.

"So, yes or no on the toast?" he asked.

"Sure, why not? It might be fun," she answered.

"What are you doing? The kids hate those things in their eggs."

"I know. I'm making it for you. I know that omelets are your favorite."

He took the knife out of her hands, turning her around to face him. "Reba, what's going on? You haven't made me an omelet in ten years."

She didn't meet his eyes. "Nothing, just trying to do something nice for my best friend." She went back to her task.

"How about you have one of those with me?"

"Sure."

He eyed her with suspicion. "But you don't like them."

"I don't like tomatoes and green peppers, but I've never had them in eggs before. It can't hurt me to try it once."

"Honey, if you don't like it, don't force yourself to eat it on my account. How about some of those chocolate chip waffles that you used to make?"

"Coming right up." She grabbed the waffle maker from under the counter.

Kyra walked in through the back door. "'Morning, family." She stopped at the sight of her parents. She was the only one who hadn't seen them in their current condition yet. "Whoa!"

Reba ran up and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Cheyenne said that I had to see this, but I didn't think that it would be like this." She looked Brock up and down. "Dad?"

"Yeah, pumpkin."

"Cool! This is fun. So, you gave me a hard time about Scott because of the age difference. What about the age difference between you and your new boyfriend, Mom?"

"Kyra Eleanor!"

"I'm just kidding. So, have the two of you hooked up yet?"

"Kyra, that's completely inappropriate!" Reba exclaimed.

"You're both perfectly normal red blooded American teenagers. You're a guy and girl with raging hormones sharing a bedroom together. It wouldn't surprise me."

"There's a divider up. Everything is perfectly innocent. Your father has no reason to revisit his romantic past. He's having too great of a time in the present. Lori Ann is interested in him, but he apparently turned her down."

"Dad and Lori Ann? That I gotta see."

Reba snickered. "You should've seen them when they went out on their date last night."

"So, how far did you get last night? I'm not sure I totally trust Cheyenne's version."

"I'm your mother. I'm not discussing that with you."

"No offense, Mom, but have you looked at yourself?"

Brock cut in. "She got to third base and was about to go all the way when we showed up."

Kyra laughed. "I can imagine what that was like to see."

"In Cheyenne's living room, nonetheless. Which reminds me- Reba, what were you thinking? Didn't Mike have a hotel room or something?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but we were trying to recreate our first time."

"Wait a second! I thought I was your first." Brock's arms were folded as he stood there waiting for an explanation.

"You took my virginity, but you weren't the first guy I fooled around with. Mike was."

Brock sat down at the table. "Is that it, or are there anymore secrets between us?"

"There might be a couple more. If you'll be patient, maybe you'll find out real soon. Brock, it's not like our first time was a night to remember. You and I were drunk. We woke up shocked to be in bed together naked. I wasn't even dating you."

"It was like a dream come true. I really liked you."

Reba swallows uncomfortably. "Thank you." She went back to the stove, fixing eggs, bacon, and waffles.

They didn't notice that Kyra had slipped out of the room.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"You could slice up some fruit, finish the toast, and set the table."

"Okay, but can I pour one waffle? You know how much I like to do that."

Reba nodded. She was already at the counter with the waffle maker and the batter. He came up behind her. His arms encircled her on either side. He brushed against her.

His hands poured the mix into the hot device. "All we need now is butter and syrup. You know how much I love my butter and syrup."

Reba shivered, remembering the mornings with breakfast in bed. Brock always insisted on her staying naked when she woke up that way. He would pretend to accidentally spill something on her, just to lick it off. "I remember," she whispered.

"Do I see batter on you?"

Reba tried to get out of his grasp. She was locked into his embrace. He lifted her hand to lick the batter off her fingers and wrist. He turned her around to kiss her lips at last. She returned the kiss with aplomb.

"Can I have benefits now?" he whispered.

"Maybe? At least until you're done with me."

"I'll never be done with you. I don't think I can get enough."

"Give it some time, and believe me, you'll be done."

He moved his lips to her ear. "Never."

She shivered. "Brock, the food, it won't cook itself. We've got hungry kids to feed."

"Right." Brock's smile slipped a little. He took his arms away from her sides.

The moment between them was forgotten as they worked to put breakfast on the table. With the all of the children and grandchildren at home, they decided to eat in the dining room.

That's when Barbra Jean and Henry arrived unannounced. "Knock, knock. A family breakfast and you didn't invite me?" Barbra Jean looked as if she were about to cry. "I guess I expected this since Brock and I are divorced now."

"No, Barbra Jean, you know that's not true. You and Henry are still family," Brock responded.

"Well, I expected better from my best friend."

"Best friend? Have you seen me lately? Things are a little different now. In fact, my best friend is right here." Reba put her hand on Brock's shoulder.

Barbra Jean walked over to Brock, tugged his shirt collar down, and sneered at him. "Listen, Blondie, she's my best friend, so you can't have her."

"Barbra Jean, don't you think that you're being a little bit irrational?" Brock asked, with his limited airway. Barbra Jean was slightly cutting off his airway.

"Brock, we were married for six years. When have you ever known me to be rational?"

"Good point. You may want to let go of him though, it's considered child abuse," Reba quipped.

Van and Kyra snickered. Barbra Jean let go of Brock. Brock did not look amused.

"Daddy, how long will you be like this?" Henry asked.

"I'm not sure, buddy. But you should know that I'll be here for you no matter what."

Cheyenne cut in. "In fact, I think it's a great idea if Henry spends some time here. He could spend the whole week here, since they will be spending so much time at home."

"Where will he sleep? We have a packed house," Reba commented.

Jake started to say something, but Cheyenne cut him off. "I'll put a cot up so Henry can sleep in Dad's room. I'm in charge and what I say goes." Cheyenne gave a look that dared anyone to defy her.

"Wait a second. Cheyenne's in charge? Daddy, I'll starve to death!" Henry exclaimed.

Kyra snickered again. "This just keeps getting better and better."

Van stood up from his place at the table. "Wait! I'm also in charge and I say that Nell has to cook every meal this week as part of her punishment." He grinned with satisfaction.

Reba folded her arms. "Whatever! Barbra Jean, sit down before the food gets cold."

"Ooo, omelets! Has Brock been a good boy?"

Reba rolled her eyes. "I was trying to be nice."

"I love those omelets. Can I have some?"

Reba gave Barbra Jean and Brock each half of the omelets. She gave Brock a death glare. "How could you ever give up a wife that was so perfect for you?"

Brock looked deeply into her crystal clear blue eyes. "I don't know. I've been asking myself that question for years." He looked hungrily at the plate of waffles. "Which one is the one I prepared?"

Reba handed him the waffle that was large, messy, and unlike the others on the platter.

Brock made eye contact with Reba again as he smothered his waffle with butter and syrup. He took a bite. "Hmm, I do like my butter and syrup."

Reba blushed.

Cheyenne and Kyra noticed the way that Reba was interacting with Brock, especially how her cheeks reddened. Cheyenne grinned triumphantly, nodding to her sister. Reba spent a good portion of the meal complimenting and flirting with Brock. They reminisced about good memories they spent as a family when the kids were little.

Cheyenne went into the kitchen. "Hey, Ma, did you know that the toaster was left out again?"

"Yeah, I told your dad that it could stay on the counter."

Cheyenne's mouth flew open. "I'm twenty-four years old. I can't ever remember a time when you allowed Dad to leave the toaster out."

Reba shrugged. "There's a first time for everything."

Van checked his watch. "Hey, it's after 10 a.m. and you haven't made us to go church yet."

"That's right. We're staying home today."

"A Sunday of no church and a buffet of food? Something is fishy here," Cheyenne remarked.

Van took a big bite of eggs. "Cheyenne, don't look a gift horse in the mouth. It's the perfect Sunday. The only thing that would make it better would be if we got to watch football all day long."

"It's fine with me, if that's what you and Brock want," Reba said.

Van's eyebrows drew together. "Huh?"

"Mom, you're making their heads hurt. What they want to know is why you're acting so suspiciously," Kyra interjected.

"It's nothing. I just want everyone to be happy. It's a nice family day. I'll even sit down and watch football with you." _It may be the last time I get to spend a day like this with them. By the time Lori Ann gets here, it'll be over for me._

Everyone eyed Reba suspiciously at that point. When she saw their eyes, her eyes started to mist. She sprang up from her chair and ran to the safety of her bedroom.

Brock came in a short time later. He saw Reba crying. "Honey, what's wrong.

"You win, Brock." She started taking off her clothes. "I want you to have sex with me right now."

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's note: Please be patient with my updates. I know that you would like them to be longer. It took me four hours to get the last update written. It was four pages long, single spaced. That's a lot longer than most stories or updates I read on this forum. I usually try to do a good job of providing you with long chapters. I will try to update my stories more often, but remember longer chapters mean fewer updates. It takes time to develop quality chapters to post._

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**Courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	8. Something so painful

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 8: Something so painful**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

Everyone eyed Reba suspiciously at that point. When she saw their eyes, her eyes started to mist. She sprang up from her chair and ran to the safety of her bedroom.

Brock came in a short time later. He saw Reba crying. "Honey, what's wrong.

"You win, Brock." She started taking off her clothes. "I want you to have sex with me right now."

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Brock was dazed for a second. This was like a dream come true for him. He quickly forced himself out of the daze. He had to assess the situation- the tears, desperate surrender, and removal of clothes. _She really thinks she'll lose me. Does it mean that she still feels something for me?_

The thought made him smile. He grabbed both her arms to stop her from going any further.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy? I've never known you to turn down sex, Brock. Unless you've changed your mind and you don't want me anymore." Reba's eyes were cast down and her mouth formed into a line.

Brock shook his head. "No, no, honey, you've got it all wrong. Believe me, I think you're the sexiest woman I've ever seen and I want you very much. The problem is that I know that you really don't want this. I don't know what's wrong, but this won't solve it. You have to know that I'll always be here for you. Please talk to me."

"You can't help me. No one can. You won't stick around. You've already proven that when the going gets tough, you're out the door," Reba whispered. She didn't trust her voice to go any higher without breaking.

Brock looked straight into her eyes. "I'll admit that I was stupid and broke the vows we made, but I've learned from my mistakes. The man you see is not that man who hurt you. I've changed. I'll prove it to you."

He wrapped her in a robe, picked her up, and carried her to her bed. He laid her down. Her back faced him. He pulled the covers over them as he lay next to her with his arms wrapped around her. "Now the old Brock wouldn't have done this. I just want to hold you. We can talk. You can cry if you need to. Just know I'm here."

Reba laid there, shell shocked. She had to admit that there seemed to be a change in him. She was overcome with sadness. Would he give her the chance to prove that she'd changed, too? She wasn't the same desperate, foolish woman she was before. "I'm so sorry. I've been awful to you. Let's make a pact to forgive and forget all the bad stuff from our past. No matter what happens, we'll always be like this. I'll always have your back."

"The same for me. It's a deal. No more talking about Barbra Jean, Terry, or Mike."

At the mention of Terry and Mike, her eyes welled with tears. Unwanted tears dripped down her face. They stayed in this position on the bed for half an hour. Finally, the tears stopped. Her breathing was slow and steady. She was motionless, except for the rise and fall of her chest. Brock laid awake, listening to her breath. There was a soft knock on the door. Cheyenne poked her head in.

Brock turned his head around. "Shh, I finally got her to sleep. She's stressed out and exhausted. I'm going to let her sleep for an hour or so. Tell the others to play video games or watch a movie, but stay together. Your mother wants a family day."

"Daddy, is she gonna be okay," she asked in a tiny voice, unlike the woman she was.

Another piece of his heart chipped away as he felt his heart breaking a little more each day. Normally, that would make him turn and run for self-preservation. But that was over now. He had to be a stronger man for the sake of his family. He took a deep breath, snuggling into her and falling asleep as he inhaled the floral scent of roses from her hair.

Reba awoke two hours later, startled. Realizing that she didn't have much time left until Lori Ann arrived, she jerked up, sitting in bed. She knocked Brock's arm off of her, waking him up instantly.

He rubbed his hands over his face. "What...what time is it?"

"Late enough, I think. I don't want to miss any more time with the kids. Let's go downstairs." She got out of bed nervously, putting her clothes back on in front of Brock. She eyed his expression as he watched her.

"You don't have to be nervous or anything. I've seen it all before."

She gave him the death glare. "Not at 15, you didn't."

"Yes, I did. You went skinny dipping with Lori Ann at 15. I saw you."

"Not up close!"

"What about last night on Cheyenne's couch? I got an eyeful then."

"You are not helping your case here. I'm just getting more angry, Brock." Her hands were on her hips now.

"What happened to forgive and forget?"

"What happened to being a changed man?"

"Reba, I am. Try to remember what I used to be like. I was the worst kind of hound dog. There is no way that I would've stood still while you were changing without making a move on you. I'll say it again- you're very sexy and I'm trying to respect you. Give me some credit."

Her face softened. Her hands dropped to her sides, laughing. "Okay, I believe you. You're right about before. I can see how hard this is for you." She pointed at his visible bulge, giggling more.

"Geez, Reba, give me a break." He turned around to adjust himself before looking at her again, but his face was bright red.

"Nice to see that I'm not the only one struggling with libido issues. Come on, let's go spend some family time together." She stretched out her hand and he eagerly accepted it, intertwining their fingers in the process.

They walked downstairs, hand in hand.

"Ooh, look at the cute couple. Maybe they'll go steady soon," Kyra teased.

"Shut up, Kyra!" Cheyenne warned.

Reba did something odd next. She threw her head back and laughed. It was a loud, hearty laugh. It was strange for the kids to see this response from their mother, but it was also strange for them to see her in a teenage body. Brock's heart warmed to the sight and sound of that laughter. They sat down on the couch to watch "The Sound of Music" with the family. Jake and Henry turned off their video games, eager to continue seeing Reba so happy. A little quality time together was just what the doctor ordered for this crazy family. This granted Reba a reprieve from what was to come.

The knock at the door that Reba had been dreading came three hours later. She couldn't bring herself to move to answer it. She could only think of the kids in the room. "Barbra Jean, can you take Henry, Jake, Elizabeth, and the baby back to your house?"

Barbra Jean nodded when she saw the grim expression in her face and serious tone in her voice, moving to get the kids out the back door as fast as she could.

"Van and Cheyenne, stay. Kyra, it's your choice to stay or go. You're an adult now."

"And we're not? Why do we have to stay?" Cheyenne whined.

"Cheyenne, if your mother says stay, then you should listen." Brock shook his finger at her.

Cheyenne was stunned by her father's sternness. Her stomach filled with dread. She gripped Van's hand tightly as she sat back down in the chair. Van sat on the arm of her chair.

There was another knock on the door again. "I...I can't," Reba stammered.

Brock patted her shoulder before moving to answer the door. "It's Lori Ann and Mike." He motioned to invite them inside.

"Hey, Nell. Lori Ann said that you had something to talk to me about before we took off for Oklahoma," Mike began.

Reba stood up from the couch. She sat down in another chair, silently offering Lori Ann and Mike a seat on the couch before motioning for Brock to join them. She finally found her voice and a dose of courage to begin telling her tale.

"There are things that I've been holding in a long time that shouldn't be kept from either of you any longer. I'll try to go in chronological order. I hope that makes sense. I was with Mike briefly before Terry broke us up because he wanted me for himself. But I couldn't ever love him the way that he deserved. The relationship wasn't going anywhere. I didn't expect it to. I was pining after his brother, so why would it? Brock and I start to spend more time together. The more that I got to know him, the more I started to like him. When I see that face, I remember why." She pointed to his current youthful appearance.

"But we were just friends. I never wanted to cheat on Terry, but one night we drank too much at a party and spent the night together. After that, it was hard to ignore. I liked him. I was attracted to him. I gave him my virginity. To sum it up, Terry pined after me. Brock pined after me. I pined after Mike while trying to move on. Brock and I started seeing each other and I broke things off with Terry. That's when Mike came back into the picture. He came to me and told me that Brock was planning to propose."

"So, that's why you didn't seem surprised by it? I worked really hard on planning that proposal," Brock interjected.

"Do you want to complain or listen? Your choice," Reba snapped at him.

Brock motioned for her to continue.

"Mike came to me, telling me that he wanted me to know how much he loved me. He asked me not to accept Brock's proposal and give us time to see if we could build a relationship. The question was if the feelings were real and long-lasting."

"Nell, I don't remember any of this," Mike said.

"I'm not surprised. It's because of the accident. I'm getting to that. Brock went to Texas to spend two weeks with his mother. That's when Mike asked me to spend time with him. Eventually like last night, we ended up fast-forwarding things a little. And we got caught in Mike's bedroom by Terry."

"Because you're loud, like you were last night, for example."

Reba crossed her arms over her chest. "That you remember. Everything else is gone, but that's left?"

"Because you were very vocal the first time."

"You were very good with your hands and that made me...happy." She flashed him a slow grin.

"Eww, your kids are still in the room. We have ears," Cheyenne objected.

"Cheyenne, obviously I'm a grandmother because Van's hands aren't just for playing football. Can I continue?"

Cheyenne nodded.

"Yeah, let's get back to the part where you were about to cheat on me," Brock remarked.

"Okay, questions and comments later. More explanations are in order right now. Like I said, Terry was furious. He acted like I'd cheated on him all over again. He never got over losing me to Brock. Two days later, Mike was in a horrible car accident. He was in a coma and we didn't know if he would live or die. Terry and I were devastated as the two people closest to him. He was in ICU in critical condition. Every hour was life or death. We went back to the bar and started drinking and talking. He just had to know why I could love Mike and not him. All I could think about was how I could go on if Mike died. If he'd died, I would've thrown myself in the grave with him. For me, there was no way to go on."

"This just keeps getting better and better. I planned to propose while you declared your love for another man?"

"Shut up because there's more. I don't remember much about that night after we started talking. Much like the college party I attended, I woke up naked in bed with a guy who wasn't my boyfriend."

"And you've dared to call Barbra Jean a w-e."

"I hit rock bottom that night. It was about comfort, okay?"

"So was mine! I dearly loved a wife who told me to leave and never come back. I didn't know how to deal with that. I coped by drinking in my office after hours. Barbra Jean made sure to stay late on a night when I had one too many."

"Okay, let me finish. The next morning, he turned on me very fast. He'd gotten the one thing he always wanted from me, but he betrayed his brother and his best friend. So, he turned his self-loathing on me. That's when the blackmail started. He told me that even if Mike woke up, he wouldn't want me anymore since I'd slept with his brother. He offered never to tell anyone if I went back to Brock. Mike woke up and made this a little easier for him. Mike didn't remember anything that happened all month long. He didn't remember telling me that he loved me. I looked into his eyes and knew that it was gone. Whatever we had was gone, if it was even real in the first place. Things got worse after that."

"If I remember right, we found out that you were pregnant two weeks after I got home. Oh, Reba!"

"Mom, what happened after that?"

Reba held her hand up. "Let me continue. Brock proposed and I accepted. Part of me was always worried that he wanted to marry me because I was pregnant, but I knew that he'd been planning that proposal. It was the best and worst moment of my life. I was terrified about the consequences. It got worse. Mike kept trying to get me alone to talk to him. Terry warned me that if I didn't marry Brock that he'd tell both guys everything. I knew that the picture wasn't pretty. So, I went through with the wedding."

Mike stood up and pulled a box from his pocket. "I was trying to ask you about this. I found it in my drawer and I didn't know why I had it." He opened the box to reveal a ring.

Reba lifted the ring and looked at the inscription, 'Forever, Nell'. "Was this an engagement ring for me?"

"I think so. I knew that I had feelings for you and I wanted to see if you felt the same. When I talked to you at the church, you told me that you'd never loved anyone the way you loved Brock. So, I didn't say anything. I wanted you to be happy."

"Wait a second! You were blackmailed into marrying me?" Brock's face twisted in pain.

Reba held her hand up. "I had a choice. I could live in love with you and raise our child together blissfully happy, or you could find out the truth and I'd have to raise a child with you as enemies."

"Did you even know if I was the father when we got married?" Brock demanded to know.

"Who's my father?" Cheyenne asked in a low voice.

Reba's heart was torn from the thought of hurting either of them, but she needed Cheyenne to feel safe and secure so the truth had to come out. "I was eighty-five percent sure that Brock was your father when we got married. Terry and I figured that math worked out that you had to have been conceived weeks before Brock left for Texas."

"But you weren't a hundred percent sure?" he asked.

Reba shook her head. "But I knew the moment she were born. Liz told me that Cheyenne looked just like you did when you were born. Terry showed up when Cheyenne was six months old because it bothered him not to know. We had a DNA test ran that proved conclusively that you were Cheyenne's father, Brock. After that, we never spoke about it again."

Mike piped up. "Except that it haunted him, Reba. Terry told me about that night just before he died. He told me to get the rest from you. I called you, expecting to hear it. Those words never came from your mouth. If you had, maybe you'd found out that I'd forgiven both of you. It happened so long ago. I figured that if you still had any feeling for me at all, we'd talk about it. That's what makes me the maddest. You tell me that you still have feelings for me after all these years, but you don't trust me enough to be honest with me until Lori Ann forces you."

"Well, clearly I made a mistake unloading my guilty secret on my best friend. What does it matter now? Brock and I are divorced. You forgive me and we had last night. Doesn't that mean something?"

"No, I expected more from you. I expected you to talk to me about it at some point this weekend, especially after we..."

"We were interrupted!"

"Only because Lori Ann has been the keeper of too many secrets and she can't do it anymore. I know everything now."

"Do you love me? Can we make it work?"

Mike walked up to Reba, bending his head to give her a kiss. "Like I said last night, you have unfinished business to take care of right now. You are surrounded by love. That makes you pretty lucky right now. Call me when you're back to being Reba if you still want to be with me. You might find out that your destiny lies somewhere else. Bye, Nell."

Lori Ann got up from the couch and followed Mike out the door.

Reba slumped forward, putting her head in her hands. "Now you know everything."

"Yep, you have tortured me relentlessly for seven years for cheating on you when you cheated on me first."

"People, you both did the exact same thing. Can't you just call it even?" Van asked.

"No!" they both exclaimed.

"He hurt me after I spent eighteen years loving him."

"She betrayed me the minute my back was turned. If Terry hadn't stopped her, she would've cheated with Mike. If there'd been no accident, I wonder if she'd ended up with me. Would you have ever told me about Cheyenne? Would you have raised her with Mike? I have a lot of questions to sort out. You've had seven years to process and deal with my betrayal. I'm gonna need more than five minutes to deal with yours."

"I guess I deserve that." Reba got up and walked back up to the bedroom.

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's note: Please be patient with my updates. I know that you would like them to be longer. It took me four hours to get the last update written. It was four pages long, single spaced. That's a lot longer than most stories or updates I read on this forum. I usually try to do a good job of providing you with long chapters. I will try to update my stories more often, but remember longer chapters mean fewer updates. It takes time to develop quality chapters to post._

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	9. Something so honest

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 9: Something so honest**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

"People, you both did the exact same thing. Can't you just call it even?" Van asked.

"No!" they both exclaimed.

"He hurt me after I spent eighteen years loving him."

"She betrayed me the minute my back was turned. If Terry hadn't stopped her, she would've cheated with Mike. If there'd been no accident, I wonder if she'd ended up with me. Would you have ever told me about Cheyenne? Would you have raised her with Mike? I have a lot of questions to sort out. You've had seven years to process and deal with my betrayal. I'm gonna need more than five minutes to deal with yours."

"I guess I deserve that." Reba got up and walked back up to the bedroom.

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Later, it was Brock's turn to sulk in the bedroom.

Reba knocked tentatively on the bedroom door. "Can I come in?" She heard Brock rustling in his bed.

"Whatever, it's your room, too. Why'd you knock anyway?"

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want me in here."

Brock rose up and walked over to her from across the room and shut the door behind her. Reba's eyes got wide with the slam and she shuddered.

"Are you afraid of me, Reba?"

She didn't answer.

He picked up a book and threw it towards the wall. "I'm the bad guy, always the bad guy. You cheated on me and lied to me about it for twenty-five years. And you don't think that I have the right to be angry about it?"

The tears of regret poured down her face. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

His expression changed immediately. He sank down to the floor with her. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry, too. Two wrongs don't make a right, but there is some wisdom in what Van said. You're always after me to communicate more. Let's talk this out."

Reba remained still, silently crying.

"Come here, Reba. I let my feelings get the best of me again." He wrapped his arms around her. "Why don't we finally talk honestly about everything? You can ask anything you want and I'll answer truthfully and vice versa. Let's hash this out so there'll be no more secrets between us. I want to be friends again like we used to be."

Reba laid her head on his shoulder. "I'd like that. I'll start first. I'm hurt because you called me a w-e."

He brushed his fingers along her arm soothingly. "No, honey, what I said was in anger. I said how dare you call Barbra Jean a w-e. You said that because of the cheating, but that's not fair to her or you. I wanted you to think. You have the same circumstances."

Reba's eyes blazed. She smacked him upside the head. "No, they're not, you mo-ron. I slept with two, almost three guys. She turned adultery into an art form."

"No, that's not right."

"Have you ever asked her how many men she slept with before you?"

"No, but I imagine it's the same as you."

Reba laughed bitterly. "Not even close. Remember that picture I found in the garage? She is a tooth tart. She confessed to me. Ask Lori Ann. She's slept with at least twenty men and at least eight of those were married dentists like you. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, Brock. That's why I called her a w-e."

Brock looked stricken at the news. His eyes were cast down. He started to shake, then shed tears slowly down his face.

"I didn't want you to find out this way. I can imagine that you feel betrayed by both of us now."

"Reba, I'm so sorry. Like I said before, I will forever be sorry for what I did. It wasn't even worth it."

"You're gonna be upset by this, but I'm not sorry." She held up her hand. "Don't get me wrong. I'm sorry about sleeping with Terry, incredibly sorry. But I'm not sorry about being with Mike. I had feelings for him. I didn't want to marry you without making sure that I was fully committed to you. At the time, I obviously wasn't. I was in love with two men at the same time. I let my relationship with Mike run its course before moving on with you."

"Only because of Mike's accident."

"He only forgot the month prior to the accident. If he really loved me, he would've still loved me after the accident. He would've fought for me. Even now, he's not fighting for me. But then again, you didn't fight for me when we started to crumble."

Brock hung his head down. "I know. It was the biggest mistake of my life. When you said you loved me in the beginning, was it real?" he whispered.

Reba lifted his chin so his eyes met hers. "Yes, it was warm, special, and life-changing. You became my best friend and I quickly couldn't live with you. I couldn't go a day without seeing you or talking to you. It's like that still when we're not together. I care about you and want to share things with you. We're a family. I'm not sorry about that. What happened to change that back then was the physical aspect of our relationship. We didn't have just sparks. We had wildfires and it scared the heck out of me. I had feelings for Mike for years and my feelings for you threatened that. That's why I did what I did. I had to know for sure what was real."

Brock gave her a small smile. "You said that it's still like that. Do you still love me, Reba?"

She put her hand lightly on top of his. "Yes, but in a different way. You're my best friend and the father of my children. I will always share that with you. That love will never change. It's just not the husband and wife kind. You've moved on and that's okay."

"It will never be okay. I never loved Barbra Jean the way I loved you. I'm sorry if I ever gave you that impression. I was lying to her, to you, and mostly importantly to myself. Remember I had a mental illness that made me that way."

"It's okay. I'm here for you. I'm grateful to have another chance with Mike, if that's still possible. We just have to get through whatever this is. We have to figure out how to fix this." She motioned from him back to her.

"Okay, more honesty. Barbra Jean was my assistant for ten months before we found out she got pregnant. You and I were having our problems during that time. Barbra Jean and I were just friends for a while. It was nice to have someone listen and care about what I had to say. You stopped listening, even in therapy. I couldn't handle that anymore, so I stopped going. I stopped trying and fighting. That was my first mistake. That went on for six months without any sex. That's when she got me. I was drunk and miserable. One thing led to another in the x-ray room. You know that. But what you didn't know is that I didn't continue to sleep with her. I knew it was a mistake the next day. I kept her at arm's length after that. Two months later, you said you wanted a divorce. That was the worst moment of my life. Hearing those words from you really hurt. You told me on my birthday."

The realization set in for Reba. "Oh, Brock, I wasn't even thinking about that when I said that. I didn't know what day it was. I was a terrible wife who was so depressed that I lost track of time. I forgot your birthday."

Brock put his hand on Reba's cheek. "You shouldn't feel guilty. I'm the one who went out and slept with another woman. I could've went to you and told you how I was feeling, that I didn't want a divorce, but I didn't. I chose to see Barbra Jean that night. The result is Henry. I'm not sorry that we have him, but I'm sorry about hurting you and ending what we had together. So, now you know that we are truly even. I had two indiscretions and you had two indiscretions. The thing with Mike does count for an indiscretion for me. You intended to sleep with him, despite being in a relationship with me and telling me that you loved me."

"Actually, that wouldn't be quite right. I didn't want to get into everything with Lori Ann and Mike. I never told them the whole truth. I didn't even tell Terry the truth. Mike came to me right after you left."

"Are you kidding me?" He changed tactics. "Okay, what's past is past. I'm here to listen and I appreciate your honesty."

Reba took a deep breath. "As much as I don't like to admit this, it went on for a while before we were caught by Terry. We may not have gotten that far until that day, but it wasn't for lack of trying. Things were hot and heavy. It was almost two weeks. I stopped thinking. I was utterly delirious with happiness. I loved him, and I thought that we had the real thing. You called me every night and I lied to you so many times. It was an affair in every sense of the word. Looking back, the accident was a blessing. I got to find out how he really felt about me. It wasn't real. I was living a lie. I finally woke up and found out that my destiny was right in front of me with you and our baby. Terry did me a favor. He could see what I couldn't. He did what he had to in order to get me to open my eyes. I was wrong to hurt you, but I couldn't go through life wondering what if. I still wonder what if, but only now that he's back in my life. I can't help it. Last night was reliving a very good part of my past. Kinda like you and Barbra Jean with the divorce dates."

Brock moved a bit out of awkwardness. "So, she told you about that."

"She used you like a piece of meat and you came back for more. Yeah, I heard that you're quite good at the strictly physical stuff."

"Is that what you want? If so, I'm happy to comply." He smirked at her.

"You want me to use you like a piece of meat? You gotta be kiddin'. That kind of thing would never work between us. I like being friends with you. Anything else would be complicated."

"Most things in life are complicated. Our whole family is complicated. What's one more thing gonna hurt?"

"I'll let you know if I ever get that desperate. After all, I know where you live." She crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"Hey, this honesty thing feels pretty good."

"Yeah, well, confession is good for the soul. Hey, I'd like to try something." She leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth, giving herself freely to the passion of his kiss, sending new spirals of ecstasy through her. Shaken by the kiss, she was quiet when their lips parted.

"Wow, wildfires again, huh? Come on, you liked it." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, you have a certain set of skills. You should become a gigolo. Listen if you're interested in being treated like a piece of meat again, you should try Barbra Jean. You're a hot, young stud now and she's available. After all, she doesn't mind the age difference and it might be your only chance for sex in this lifetime, unless we can figure a way out of this."

"You want me to be with Barbra Jean?"

"If it's just sex, why not? You don't have any other options."

"Neither do you."

"I'd like to see how long you can last without sex. I know how you are, Brock."

"Is that a challenge? If so, then I accept, but only if you take the challenge, too."

"No problem. I can last a lot longer than you can." She offered her hand and he shook it. Inwardly, she was pleased that he chose celibacy over a willing Barbra Jean this time around. But she planned to make it hard for him. She wouldn't be Reba if she didn't. She planned to torture him endlessly.

Little did she know that he was planning the same thing.

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's note: I just love the commercials for ABC Comedy Friday. It's so funny: Age before beauty along with the song, Sexy and I Know It. She's hilarious and beautiful, even at her age, which in Hollywood is usually a curse. But she works her appeal just fine. Hollywood should reconsider its standards. I think that it's mentioned in the first episode of Malibu Country. _

_Please support Reba by watching Malibu Country's premiere debut on Friday, November 2__nd__ at 8 pm/7pm Central time. Get everyone you know to watch it._

_Also, please check out Mockingbird Lane tonight at 8 pm/7pm Central time on NBC. It's an updated version of The Munsters with wonderful special effects. If you like Halloween, you might enjoy this show. They need the ratings in order to get a green light for a full season. Jerry O'Connell plays a very attractive Herman Munster._ _Portia de Rossi plays Lily Munster. Eddie Izzard plays Grandpa (Sam Dracula). This is nothing like what you've seen before from The Munsters._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to OneWith-A-WhiteRose. This author wrote two stories called In Memory and Trusting You. I hope she plans to continue those stories someday. She's leaving our forum, but I hope that she continues her writing. We'll miss you!_

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	10. Something so sneaky

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 10: Something so sneaky**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

"I'd like to see how long you can last without sex. I know how you are, Brock."

"Is that a challenge? If so, then I accept, but only if you take the challenge, too."

"No problem. I can last a lot longer than you can." She offered her hand and he shook it. Inwardly, she was pleased that he chose celibacy over a willing Barbra Jean this time around. But she planned to make it hard for him. She wouldn't be Reba if she didn't. She planned to torture him endlessly.

Little did she know that he was planning the same thing.

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

The challenge began the next day. In the morning, Reba began getting ready for school.

"How about we make our bet more interesting?

"How's that?" Brock raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

She laughed. "You have a dirty mind. I mean, winner pays the loser fifty bucks."

"Deal! It'll be fun."

"Hey, I can't do tutoring after school today." She was packing her book into her backpack.

Brock walked around the divider to talk to her. "Why not? Is it practice for the game? I can work out with you."

"That's not necessary. I'm going to Barbra Jean's. I'm helping her find a man. We're going over the cocktail napkin scrapbook. Plus, it'll be really hot after school so I thought I'd take a swim in her pool."

He scoffed. "Her pool? You mean the pool that I paid for and no longer get to enjoy?"

"You could come swimming with me anytime. I'm sure that Barbra Jean would let you come by and use the pool with Henry and Jake." She held two swimsuits up in front of the mirror to see how they would look on her. "I think I'll pick this one." She held out the bikini for him to see.

Suddenly, his mouth dropped open and he was uncharacteristically speechless.

"I've always liked the way this green one looks on me. What do you think?"

Brock swallowed hard. "Green always looks good on you."

She packed some suntan lotion and a towel with her swimsuit in another small bag.

"How are you getting past the warden? We're grounded."

"Easy, I'm skipping tutoring. Barbra Jean is giving me a ride home to save time. If I get caught, Barbra Jean will cover for me. She's planning on having me babysit Henry while she goes out. She's going bowling on Wednesday, clubbing on Saturday, and movies on Sunday. Babysitting will get me out of the house and I'll get some freedom."

"Just last night, you were calling her a w-e."

"Only when she's sleeping with my husband. She's changed and found Jesus. She's one of my best friends and my ticket out of here. You know that she would do anything that I asked her to do."

He rushed over to his side of the room and began stuffing swim trunks into his backpack.

"I'm out of here. I'm having breakfast at Barbra Jean's. See ya later."

"Wait for me. I want to have breakfast with Henry."

Reba put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Come on, you big baby, let's go. I wanted to have time to myself, but you don't hesitate to butt in."

"If Barbra Jean is cooking, I'm there. My only other alternative is to stay here and be served breakfast by Cheyenne. I would like to live to see the rest of the day."

Reba smiled. "She can't sing and she can't cook, but I love that girl like crazy."

He walked up beside her. "Me, too. Thanks for giving me such a wonderful gift."

"It wasn't my decision. That was God's plan. Two of those gifts for you came a bit unexpectedly."

Reba and Brock walked through the kitchen. Reba tried to conceal her tiny bag.

"Where are you two going? It's not time for school yet." Cheyenne had her hands on her hips similar to her mother's stance earlier. She was at the stove, cooking eggs.

"To Barbra Jean's. She's cooking breakfast for us," Brock responded.

Van's eyes lit up. He jumped up from the table, grabbing Elizabeth's hand. Jake followed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Cheyenne yelled.

Van turned around. "Barbra Jean is cooking. I'm just taking advantage of her hospitality, honey. Grab the baby and meet us there."

While the family helped get breakfast on the table, Cheyenne walked into Barbra Jean's house with a plateful of fresh hot buttered cinnamon raisin toast in one hand and a baby on the other arm. Van grabbed a piece immediately.

"Mmm,mmm. This is really good. I love you, Cheyenne. You are the best wife ever. Look everybody, Cheyenne made toast. And it tastes good!"

Reba grabbed the baby and put him in a high chair. They sat in the tiny kitchen together. Brock brought out the folding chairs so everyone could sit down.

Cheyenne beamed and kissed her husband. "See, everyone; Barbra Jean is not better than me. She can't make toast and I can."

"I always knew that you could do it. Just like taking care of Elizabeth. I knew that when it was important to you that you would eventually learn to cook," Reba commented.

Jake, Van, and Brock were busy scarfing down their platefuls of food. Reba got up while everyone was busy and stashed her tiny bag upstairs. When she came back down, no one noticed she had left.

After school, Reba raced out to the parking lot where Barbra Jean's car was parked. She got in, but Barbra Jean left the car in the space.

"Let's go. I can't wait to get to your place. It's been a long day," Reba said.

"Jakey called. He and Brock wanted a ride home, too. They want to play with Henry after school."

Reba sighed. "Of course, they do. I made the mistake of telling Brock what I was doing after school. He got his wingman to intervene."

"Oh, well. Let's talk about other men in front of Brock," Barbra Jean said slyly.

"Deal!"

Brock and Jake piled into the car and they headed for the house.

Everything went as planned for Reba. She put on the bikini and asked Brock to rub lotion on her. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He watched her as she glided through the water. He jumped in and started playing tricks on her. He dunked her and tickled her. Jake walked outside with Henry. They jumped in with a ball. The four played a game of ball in the water.

Cheyenne showed up. Her eyes were blazed and her mouth was in a tight frown. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be grounded!"

Brock fumbled for something to say. "I'm here to play with Henry. Nell is here to see Barbra Jean to talk about babysitting."

"You can stay, but she goes home." She pointed to Reba. "Out of the water! You're going home!"

Reba's face turned pouty as she got out of the pool and stomped away behind Cheyenne. They got back to Reba's house and they started laughing.

"You did a great job, Cheyenne! That was quite a performance."

"Think he'll take the bait?"

"Cookies, alcohol, and sex are things that your father can never turn down when offered all at once. I'll win the bet and things will be settled. Maybe that's all we need to get back to normal. Your father will always be a skirt chaser. I'm just helping destiny along. I want to go back to normal."

Cheyenne hugged her mother. "It'll happen, Ma. Don't worry."

Jake and Henry ran through the door. "Okay, we did our part. Barbra Jean is suited up and ready," Jake announced.

"And now, we'll take a step towards normalcy for once," Reba said.

Meanwhile, Brock was sitting on the patio, eating the fresh chocolate chip cookies that Barbra Jean baked. Jake and Henry ate two cookies each before taking off for Reba's. He thought that it was strange that the boys didn't eat more, but they seemed really eager to play video games at the other house. He shook off his suspicions and sipped the ice cold milk. Barbra Jean came out in a skimpy black bikini that left nothing to the imagination with two beers in her hand.

Brock looked up for a minute when she came out, but took his eyes back down to his plate. "Hey, Barbra Jean."

"Hey, what do I call you now?" She set one of the beers down in front of him.

"We came up with Cap," he replied shyly. He chose to ignore the beer.

"Are you enjoying these cookies?"

Brock took another bit of his cookie. "Yeah, they're great. You were always a good cook, BJ."

Barbra Jean leaned in to him with a suntan lotion bottle. "Thanks. You would put a little of this on me. I don't want to burn while I'm in the pool."

Brock sat down next to Barbra Jean on a lawn chair, applying some lotion to her back. Most of her skin was exposed. The suit had only strings that tied in back.

"Mmm, thanks. You were always very good with your hands," Barbra Jean purred.

"It sure is hot out here. I need to jump in and cool off." Brock jumped back from her before running and diving into the pool's crisp clean water.

Before long, he stopped to take a break from his laps. He was resting against the pool's edge. He felt someone swim up behind him. He turned around to see the eager blonde bombshell in her newly thin body.

"Hi. You looked so lonely in here. I thought I'd join you."

"I prefer to swim that way."

"I could think of better ways to cool off, maybe with a nice hot shower." She leaned in and kissed him, putting her hair through his hair as she deepened the kiss. Thirty seconds later, her hands started to travel down to his groin.

He jerked away. "BJ, what are you doing?"

"We're both available. I thought that we could satisfy each other's needs. No one has to know. I thought that I could have some fun with a stud like you."

The whole thing smelled like a trap from Reba.

"What would happen if I took you up on your offer?" He eyed her up and down.

"We could pass the time until you're back to normal. After that, who knows? We didn't work as husband and wife, but we are compatible in the bedroom."

"Exactly, which is why I won't go down that road again. I want more, Barbra Jean. I'm finally maturing into the man that I should have been seven years ago."

"Mature? You?" She laughed.

"Yeah, me. Maybe that's what this is about." He pointed to himself from head to toe. "The more I think about it, the more it makes total sense. I've got to go. Please don't try anything like this again. Get this through your head. We can only be friends, nothing more. Excuse me. I'm going home." He wrapped his body in a towel, grabbed his things, and stormed off.

Barbra Jean picked up her phone and dialed the familiar number. "Mission abort. The jig is up. Golden God is storming back."

Brock entered the house, slamming the door behind him. "Where's Reba?"

Cheyenne decided to play dumb. "Huh?"

"Nell, where's Nell, Cheyenne?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"She's upstairs in her room, grounded."

He stalked off up the stairs. Reba was sitting on her bed, listening to music on her iPod. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him. He turned off the music playing through her speakers.

"Hey, I was listening to that. What are you doing back so soon?"

"You set me up!"

Reba giggled. "Yeah, it was fun, too. How'd you figure it out?"

He stood there furious with her. "Last month, Barbra Jean wanted nothing to do with me physically before this happened. We were finished with each other. The divorce is final. You said this morning that she would do anything that you asked her to do. She called me a stud, which is what you've been saying in your own sarcastic way. It just reeked of you."

"What's the matter? Couldn't she get a rise out of you? Couldn't Brock, Jr come out to play?" she taunted.

"No, because it seems that I am no longer attracted to Barbra Jean. I've proved my point. Even when I'm in that type of situation with her, it's never gonna happen ever again. If you want the fifty bucks so bad, I'll get you the money out with my ATM card tomorrow. Don't ever do that to me again."

"Have a sense of humor, Brock. It's a little funny. I wouldn't be so mad if the roles were reversed."

"Because you'd have sex with Mike in a heartbeat! We've established that. I got an eyeful of proof on Saturday night. Do you want to know what gets Brock Jr going?" He leaned into her.

"I don't care, Brock. Get some clothes on."

"You do." He captured her lips in a slow, tantalizing kiss that lasted for five minutes, reciprocated by Reba.

She pulled away and wiped her mouth. "Ugh, you done."

"I'm calling the bet off and paying you the money. You don't play fair and it stopped being fun. I don't know about you."

"You don't know about me? What about you? It was perfect. You've never been able to resist when there's sex, alcohol, and food involved. You've always been a skirt-chaser. Why now?"

"I think I know why we're like this. It's time for me to change and grow-up. I know what I want and what I should do now."

"That's great. I'm happy for you. Just try and stay out of my way for a while, except for tutoring. This whole thing has gotten way out of hand. I'm also trying to figure out why I'm like this and I don't need any more distractions."

Wednesday night arrived. Henry was being difficult for Reba. She couldn't get him to eat his dinner, take a bath, or go to bed without a fight. She finally gave up and called Brock for help around eight o'clock. He rushed right over. Henry whooped with joy when his father arrived. Brock sat down to eat macaroni and cheese with his son before he got Henry to go upstairs to take a bath.

"I'm sorry I agreed to this. Why did I ever think that I could take care of Henry? He doesn't like me." She sat down on the couch, dejected.

Brock put his arm around her. "Honey, it's not like that. Barbra Jean spoils him. I think that he did this on purpose to get me over here. He's been calm since I arrived, hasn't he?"

Reba nodded. "That's the problem. You stay. I'm going home," she said solemnly. She stood up and walked towards the door.

"Honey, don't be like that. Don't go."

Henry came running down the stairs in his pajamas. "Don't leave, Nell. You promised to read me a bedtime story."

"Your dad can read to you. I've got a lot of studying to do at home."

"But you do with all the funny voices. Mommy and Daddy don't read to me like that."

Reba took his tiny hand and walked up the stairs to Henry's bedroom. Brock followed.

Henry knelt down to say his prayers. Reba was astonished when she heard Henry pray for Brock and her to remain this way.

"Henry, why would you want us to stay like this?"

"I miss Kyra less when you're around. Jake's right. You two are more fun this way. Jake says that you should stay like this a while longer. I think so, too."

"Sweetie, we need to get back to normal. It'll be better once we are."

"No, Daddy will move away. He'll be lonely without us. Van says that you'll be lonely, too."

"Will it make you feel better if I promise to let your daddy stay at my house for at least another year?"

Henry nodded. "I'm sorry I was bad. I just wanted Daddy to come over here with us."

Reba hugged the boy and kissed him on the forehead. "It's okay, Henry. Jake wanted his daddy all the time when we got divorced. I don't blame you." She opened the book and started to read.

Henry was very sleepy by the time the book was finished. Reba pulled the covers over him and kissed him goodnight on his cheek. "I love you, Henry," she whispered.

When Reba and Brock got back downstairs, Brock pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Reba. You really are my best friend."

Reba looked at him. "Are you crying?"

Brock wiped his eyes and shrugged. "I wish that we could've had another child together."

Reba shook her finger at him. "Brock, whatever you do, don't use the word, _wish_ like that ever again. Look at us."

He smiled at her and pulled her into another hug.

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's note: Finally, there is a game called Six Degrees of Reba McEntire. It's more like a quiz. Check it out at: abcnews .go Entertainment/quiz-degrees-reba-mcentire/story?id=17562305#7. Just cut and paste without the spaces._

_Please support Reba by watching Malibu Country's premiere debut on Friday, November 2__nd__ at 8 pm/7pm Central time. Get everyone you know to watch it._

_Also, please check out Mockingbird Lane on NBC. It's an updated version of The Munsters with wonderful special effects. If you like Halloween, you might enjoy this show. The pilot aired Friday night, October 26__th__. Please check out the pilot at: www . nbc mockingbird-lane/video/mockingbird-lane/1422032/ Besides ratings, online viewing numbers are important, too. This show needs all the support it can get in order to receive a green light for a full season. Jerry O'Connell plays a very attractive Herman Munster._ _Portia de Rossi plays Lily Munster. Eddie Izzard plays Grandpa (Sam Dracula). This is nothing like what you've seen before from The Munsters._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to singyourheartout13. This author wrote two stories called Kiss Goodnight and A Secret Turns A World Around. I hope she plans to continue those stories. I especially like Kiss Goodnight. It's a Breba story._

_I'm also hoping that Chatte578 updates her wonderful story, Wildfires soon._

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	11. Something so unexpected

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 11: Something so unexpected**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

When Reba and Brock got back downstairs, Brock pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you, Reba. You really are my best friend."

Reba looked at him. "Are you crying?"

Brock wiped his eyes and shrugged. "I wish that we could've had another child together."

Reba shook her finger at him. "Brock, whatever you do, don't use the word, _wish_ like that ever again. Look at us."

He smiled at her and pulled her into another hug.

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

The boys vs. girls' football game finally took place Thursday afternoon. The score was tied through most of the game. It all came down to the fourth quarter. It ended up being a battle between Reba and Brock to win. Reba was the lead scorer on the girls' team and Brock was the lead for the boys. Reba remembered how thrilling it was to beat Brock in the race, but she knew that all of his glory days were gone.

She got what she wanted. She played the game one last time. Brock and Mike finally took her seriously. During the last play of the game, she let the ball slip through her fingers and missed blocking Brock. He recovered the ball to score the final touchdown. The team treated Brock like a hero and Reba smiled as she watched him glow with pride. She knew that she'd done a good thing. Who knew how long he'd be like this?

A curious thing happened the next day. Andrew, one of Brock's teammates on the football team, approached Reba at her locker. Brock watched the pair from his locker.

"You played a terrific game yesterday. I'd like to ask you out, Nell. It's great to know a girl who likes football. There's a party tonight at Jimmy Morgan's house. Would you like to come with me?"

Reba gave this some thought. There was no indication of when this situation would end. Would it be okay to live a life like any other normal teen? She nodded. "Yeah, that would be great."

He smiled at her. "That's great. We're gonna have a blast. Later."

Reba chuckled after he walked away. He reminded her of Van. At least, it wouldn't be a boring date.

Brock walked up to Reba's locker. "What did he want?"

"A date with me tonight. We're going to Jimmy Morgan's party." Reba beamed, looking very pleased with herself.

"Well, lookie, lookie who decided to turn into Mrs. Robinson."

"Shut up! You're just jealous because I have a date on a Friday night to the hottest party in town and you don't." She flipped her long lush red hair with attitude.

Brock smirked. "Why do I need a date? You're looking at the star of the football team. I can show up and have my choice of lots of eligible girls."

Reba shut her locker door. "Whatever! I have to hurry or I'll be late to class."

"We have the same class. Where's the fire?"

"I like being on time. People expect to be late when they're with you. Ask BJ."

"Funny, really funny. I remember how freaked out you were the first time you were late. Remember Cheyenne?"

"I'm going to enjoy being a normal teen. Bye."

Reba arrived in English class just as partners were being assigned for the latest project. Reba put her head down on the desk in frustration when the teacher announced that she was partnered with Brock. Brock looked over at her and grinned. She resisted the urge to flip him off. It wasn't worth the trouble of being sent to Mrs. Hodge's office.

Reba arrived with Andrew to the party. Music was blasting. The party scene was wall to wall teenagers. He got her a glass of punch. She spotted Brock chatting up a pretty blonde that she'd never seen before. _Typical._

Brock walked over to her while she was drinking the punch. Andrew went to get some beers. Reba wanted to stick to non-alcoholic beverages for her first party.

"I'd be careful with that if I were you."

"What's your problem? I'm staying away from booze tonight. You're not the boss of me."

"I'm just your best friend. I'm looking out for you."

"I said it once and I'll say it again. You're jealous. I've had more opportunities of having sex in the past week than you. Admit it. Your ego is bruised a little bit. The one opportunity you had was manufactured by me. Go bother some other unlucky girl like the blonde you were talking to before."

"You're jealous. You always attack first when you get defensive. I have no interest in her at all."

"Too bad because I like my date."

"Easy on the punch, honey."

"I'm fine. Have some." She shoved her glass at him, walking away in search of her date.

Reba groaned as she woke up the next morning. Her legs ached. Her head throbbed. It felt like the room was spinning. The sun was shining through the window. There was a long arm draped across her body. She tried to get out of bed, but fell down on her behind. She looked around the room. Nothing seemed familiar yet. Did she really end up in bed with her date last night?

She stood up and looked at the guy sharing her bed. There he was, lying completely naked on top of the covers. She put her hand to her mouth.

"Good morning, Red." Brock grinned at her.

"Um... hi," she stammered. She couldn't stop herself from staring at his current state of undress.

"Some night we had, huh?"

"Where are we?"

Brock looked her over. "We're in Barbra Jean's guest room. Don't worry. She covered for us with Cheyenne. She said something about owing it to you."

"Do you have to be so... naked?"

"I could say the same thing to you."

Reba looked down and panicked. She grabbed a sheet to pull around her naked body. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"What are you worried about? I've seen it all before."

Reba got back into bed. "How could we have done this again? This was my second chance. I wasn't exactly thrilled with how I lost my virginity the first time. You know that. I wanted it to be special."

"Believe me, it wasn't like our first time at all. You were a wild woman."

"But I didn't have any alcohol! I don't remember anything."

"You drank the punch, Reba. I heard a couple of guys on the team talk about spiking it. I tried to warn you. You wouldn't listen to me. I tried to stay away from you like you wanted. You sought me out at the party. I tried to get you out of there to keep you from embarrassing yourself. You were so wasted."

"Did anything... happen? How did we end up naked?"

A slow smile spread across his face. "Yeah, exactly what you demanded."

"I demanded that you have sex with me?"

"You started coming on to me in the car. You tried to pull my pants down while I was driving."

Reba's mouth flew open.

Brock nodded and continued. "I'm only human. You were even more determined to get what you wanted the more that I tried to resist. You still had the condoms in your purse from Saturday night."

"Things used to get pretty heated between us. I just don't understand how I ended up attacking you like that."

"That's simple. Alcohol only lowers a person's inhibitions. You wouldn't do anything that wasn't already on your mind. Have you been thinking about me?"

"Are you kidding me? You've been kissing me. You walk around half naked most of the time. The idea might have crossed my mind. Blame it on the hormones."

"It reminded me of another wild night between us involves champagne and a hotel hot tub."

Reba smiled. "Yeah, that was a memorable night for so many reasons."

He stroked her cheek and moved in to kiss her. He pulled her down and she landed on top of his strong chest.

She put her hand on his shoulder to push herself up. "Enough is enough. Let's get dressed and get out of here."

Brock was grinning like an idiot. "Why? We don't have to stop if you don't want to."

She shut her eyes as he kissed the crook of her neck. His hands moved up her body. A tingling feeling of pleasure shot through her. He fondled her until she was so hazed with desire that she no longer wanted to leave that bed. His skilled hands moved down to her thigh.

An hour later, they were still in bed. Reba's fingers were tangled in Brock's golden locks. They rolled over with Brock on top of Reba. She pulled him down for a lusty kiss. A connection was made again and he started to move when the door opened suddenly.

Barbra Jean stood there with a wide smile on her face. "Are you two having fun? Can't you get enough yet?"

"Geez, Barbra Jean, couldn't you have knocked first?" Reba snipped.

Barbra Jean shook her head. "When have you ever known me to do that? You should be used to it by now. I've even crawled through your bedroom window. Besides, this is my house."

"Are you gonna keep standing there? What do you want?"

"I'm curious. Have you been going at it since last night? I had no idea Brock could last that long."

"Barbra Jean, how do you know how long we've been like this? I had too much to drink and Brock gave me a chance to sleep it off so Cheyenne wouldn't find out. This hasn't been going on very long."

Barbra Jean smirked. "Sure it hasn't. I was here last night when you two arrived. Do you think that I'm stupid or something?"

"It's debatable. What do you think you saw last night?"

"Brock carried you into the house and you were all over him like he was the last man on Earth. Don't worry. Henry was out. He spent the night at a friend's house. He's not home yet."

Reba blushed and groaned, burying her face in Brock's shoulder.

"Reba, it's fine. You've been without sex for seven years. I knew that someday those old feelings would bubble up to the surface."

"It's just one time. It's just sex, Barbra Jean."

"Fine, I'll tell Cheyenne not to book the chapel yet. How many rounds has it been so far? How long has he lasted?"

"Barbra Jean! For your information, we just woke up an hour ago. So we've been at this for about an hour this morning."

"He lasted an hour? I'm impressed." She turned her gaze on Brock. "It looks like red is a better color on you." She turned to leave and shut the door behind her.

"Did that spoil the mood?" he asked.

"On the contrary, I want you to forget what I said about being quiet. She doesn't care about privacy. I want Barbra Jean Booker to know that her ex-husband is being satisfied better by Reba Hart. I don't care how much noise we make in the process." She rolled them over and took control.

"Yes, ma'am. Are you using me for revenge?"

Reba smiled slyly. "Maybe a little bit. Does that bother you?"

"Nope. Go ahead and use me. I'm all yours."

"I meant what I said, Brock. This is a one-time deal. After today, I'm not doing this again."

"Then we better make it good." He flipped her back over, moving down along her body. "We've got seven years' worth of orgasms to make up for." Reba was stunned that he would stop and forego his own pleasure temporarily for the sake of hers.

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's note: Because so many readers asked more another update, I decided to concentrate my writing on another one. I'm curious because I have readers who want longer updates and readers who want more frequent updates. More frequent updates will be shorter. Please let me know in a review or PM, which you prefer. I'll also have a poll on my profile if you want to vote anonymously. Thank you for letting me know how much you like this story._

_P.S. There might be a new update for Deceived on the way. I'm watching the GH story turn from friendship into romance. I'm getting inspired to write more._

_Ustream is hosting a live chat with Reba this Friday, November 2nd at 5:00 p.m. CST. You can check it out at: www . ustream . tv /reba. As usual, cut and paste without the spaces. Also, check out her other previous live chats there._

_I love the new commercials for Malibu Country. Tim Allen and Reba get into a debate about who's the bigger star and he brings up being Buzz Lightyear. That may be nice, but Buzz Lightyear is a cartoon. I don't see fans clamoring to write fanfiction about Tim Allen. It's a cute bit but we all know that Reba is the bigger star. Would it be cool if Reba was in cartoon? I don't mean like in Charlotte's Web, I mean if she was a character like Reba Hart in a cartoon._

_Anyway, please support Reba by watching Malibu Country's premiere debut on Friday, November 2__nd__ at 8 pm/7pm Central time. Get everyone you know to watch it._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to Noa-Pearl. This author wrote a great story called Summer Breeze. I hope she plans to continue it. She has written a total of seven excellent Reba stories in all. _

_I'm also hoping that singitanyway13 updates her wonderful story, Calling Nevada soon._

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	12. Something so enlightening

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 12: Something so enlightening**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

"Yes, ma'am. Are you using me for revenge?"

Reba smiled slyly. "Maybe a little bit. Does that bother you?"

"Nope. Go ahead and use me. I'm all yours."

"I meant what I said, Brock. This is a one-time deal. After today, I'm not doing this again."

"Then we better make it good." He flipped her back over, moving down along her body. "We've got seven years' worth of orgasms to make up for." Reba was stunned that he would stop and forego his own pleasure temporarily for the sake of hers.

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Reba was fixing dinner with Henry in Barbra Jean's kitchen when Brock walked in through the back door. She groaned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too, Sunshine. What's up?"

Reba gestured towards the stove. "What does it look like?"

"Nell is making me dinner. Eat with us." Henry's face broke out into a big toothy grin.

"Is that okay with you?" Brock looked at her for confirmation.

"Do I have any choice? He'll be monstrous if I turn you away," she said dryly.

He walked up behind her. "Can I help?"

She could feel his chest leaned against her back. She shuttered slightly, trying to hide the reaction. "It's just macaroni and cheese and hot dogs," she said nonchalantly.

"But I want to help." Knowing his way around the kitchen better than she did, he moved to grab dishes from the cabinet before she could protest.

By the time the food was done, Brock set the table with glasses of ice cold milk at the table.

"Thank you," she responded softly. She cleared her throat. "This looks nice, but it needs something from each of the four food groups. I may look like this, but I'm still a responsible mother. Let's see we've got milk for dairy, hot dogs for meat, macaroni and cheese for grains, but no fruits or veggies."

"Oh, man! I thought that this was gonna be a fun dinner. Don't be like my mom," Henry complained.

"The last thing that I want to be in the world is Barbra Jean," she replied harshly in her usual sarcastic way. She realized that she was speaking poorly about the boy's mother and changed her tone. "I'm a little tired today, Henry. That's all. But I'm fun, okay?"

Brock and Reba stood behind the counter while Henry sat at the table. "Yeah, she's lots of fun." He softly blew in her ear for a moment before his hand slid down to her rear.

She nervously jumped back from him. "We need fruit and veggies to go with our dinner." She started to grab apples from the refrigerator.

Henry didn't appear to notice anything odd between the two. Brock started to grab lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and carrots out of the refrigerator while Reba started slicing the apples.

"But Daddy, you don't like salad. You don't like vegetables at all," Henry protested.

"Nell's right. We need to start eating better. Don't you want to grow up strong like Van and Jake?"

Henry nodded.

"You both have some growing to do. So does Jake."

Brock looked at her pointedly.

"Teenagers have still growing bodies. I'm still growing and so are you. The good news is that if you change your eating habits now, you won't have to deal with a beer belly and love handles sticking out of your robe in the morning."

Henry giggled.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I seem to remember a time when you liked my body like that."

Reba rolled her eyes. "I prefer your original packaging. I think I made that clear last night."

Reba and Brock worked side by side slicing fruits and vegetables. Reba worked on a fruit salad of apples, bananas, oranges, and grapes. Brock sliced the vegetables, and then placed them into the salad bowl the way that he'd seen Reba often do. Reba was surprised that he was making the salad just the way she liked it. Every once in a while, his fingers would brush up against hers as they worked. Reba shivered again.

They sat down to dinner when Van and Cheyenne walked in with Elizabeth and the baby.

"Hey, guys, we were wondering if you could watch the kids. I know it's last minute, but our sitter canceled. We need to attend a real estate event for Van," Cheyenne explained.

Reba groaned and rolled her eyes before finally agreeing to their request. It also helped that Cheyenne offered to end their punishment in exchange. Brock was thrilled to spend the evening with Reba and the youngest members of the Hart family.

The pair left the little ones in their grandparents' capable hands. Reba sat back down at the table, happy that she made extra food for the meal. Now, she would have enough to feed Elizabeth. While the older children ate, she fed Van Jr in the high chair.

Brock looked around the table at the family. This was the same table that he ate at for four years with a picture-perfect family- wife, kids, and new baby. In all that time, he never had the same feeling of peace and joy that he felt right at this moment, no happy pills required. He'd finally come through his depression to feel healthy and happy on the other side. He had the redhead to thank for that. She'd been his rock for so long, even when he didn't deserve it.

Reba caught Brock looking at her while she fed spoonfuls of rice cereal and applesauce to her grandbaby. "What?"

"Nothing... it's just that you look so natural like that."

She blushed. _Darn hormones._ "This is our family, of course, you're going to see me doing stuff like this. Do you want to watch while I fold the laundry, too?"

He liked the sound of that- _our family. _He started to think that this was an opportunity to fix the mistakes of his past. That must be the purpose for this odd little experience they were having.

_Darn it!_ He wouldn't stop staring at her. She took a spoonful of applesauce and flicked it on him. Henry and Elizabeth laughed. To her amazement, Brock's only reaction was to laugh along with the kids. "You are such a mo-ron." She couldn't help with laugh along with the others.

Elizabeth and Henry were clean and tucked into bed after a story. The baby was asleep in the portable playpen. Brock and Reba sat on the couch, enjoying the quiet.

"We must be getting old if silence sounds good," she commented.

"Nah, there were three of them and two of us. We were outnumbered by three little ones under the age of seven," he responded.

"So, what do we do now?" She yawned.

He stretched his arms and put his arm around her. He got lucky because she didn't protest or move away. "I've got an idea. We could have some fun with Cheyenne. She'll be here in an hour or so. Remember how she used to babysit for Kyra and Jake?"

"Yeah, she ignored them to play tongue hockey all night with a boy who wasn't her boyfriend."

Brock smiled slyly. "Yep, let's give her a taste of her own medicine."

Reba gulped. "As much as I would like to teach that girl a lesson, I'm gonna have to pass."

"Why? It'll be fun. That ought to buy us some silence for a while. How can she yell at us for doing something that she's done?"

"I admit I'm tempted to see her reaction, but I don't want to confuse things."

"Come on, what could go wrong? It's just a little fun."

"Maybe."

Brock moved in towards her. His lips approached hers. She backed away. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question, Brock."

"I just wanted to practice. I figured that we needed it. We won't be very convincing otherwise. You act like I have a disease every time I get near you. How am I supposed to kiss you?"

"You do. You have the mo-ron disease. It's incurable." She looked at his face. That joke went too far. His eyes lost their sparkle. His mouth formed a straight line. "Okay, I'm sorry. We can practice a little. Stop giving me the sad little boy face." Reba closed her eyes.

Brock protested. "You have to close your eyes to do this? Is it really so awful? I don't remember you complaining last night or this morning."

"I have an excuse I was under the influence. Besides, you caught me off guard then. Now, I see you coming and I back off. Hello, I'm the ex-wife. We're not supposed to do that."

"Have you looked in the mirror? We're Nell and Cap, not Reba and Brock. We're too young to get married, let alone divorced. Can't we just pretend that we are not those people?"

"Yes, but that's why I closed my eyes. I did it so I wouldn't back away."

Reba closed her eyes again, and Brock placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They practiced for a few more minutes. Henry and Elizabeth got up out of bed to ask for a glass of water. They saw Brock and Reba kissing on the couch. They ran up the stairs as quietly as possible. Brock and Reba looked around, seeing no one. They began an easy conversation. An hour later, Cheyenne texted Reba that she was coming by to get the kids. Brock and Reba got in position with the lights off. The make-out session turned from light to heavy very quickly. It was ended abruptly when the lights came on suddenly.

"What in the world is going on around here?"

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's note: I'm grateful that readers like this story so much. I'm not just updating this story now with a new update. There will also be a new update for chapter 13 posted again by Wednesday. Thank you for letting me know how much you like this story._

_P.S. There might be a new update for Deceived on the way. Chapter 25 is already posted, but I'm slowly working on chapter 26. _

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to Dimples73. This author wrote a great story called A New Love. She adapted this story with a twist into another story called New Love Old Love. She has written a total of twenty-two wonderful Reba stories in all. _

_I'm also hoping that singitanyway13 updates her wonderful story, The One That Got Away soon._

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	13. Something so forbidden

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 13: Something so forbidden**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

Reba closed her eyes again, and Brock placed a gentle kiss on her lips. They practiced for a few more minutes. Henry and Elizabeth got up out of bed to ask for a glass of water. They saw Brock and Reba kissing on the couch. They ran up the stairs as quietly as possible. Brock and Reba looked around, seeing no one. They began an easy conversation. An hour later, Cheyenne texted Reba that she was coming by to get the kids. Brock and Reba got in position with the lights off. The make-out session turned from light to heavy very quickly. It was ended abruptly when the lights came on suddenly.

"What in the world is going on around here?"

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Reba and Brock pulled apart suddenly like bugs that scatter when the light goes on. Reba's face was stricken with guilt while Brock smiled like the cat that swallowed the canary.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Van circled the pair with his scary smile, staring intently at them.

"Shut up, Van! I'll handle this." Cheyenne folded her arms. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"Ssh, keep your voices down. We don't want to wake up the kids," Reba cautioned.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to make out on the couch like a couple of teenagers."

"News flash, Cheyenne, we are a couple of teenagers."

"I expect this type of behavior from you. Everybody knows that you can't keep it in your pants, but not her."

Reba smiled gleefully. Cheyenne finally told Brock what she really thought of his previous bad behavior. Brock's face fell.

Reba's heart took a dive. "That's enough. Cheyenne, have Van put the kids in the car. I want to talk to you privately."

Van did as requested, while Brock and Reba talked to their daughter in the kitchen.

"Cheyenne honey, I want to tell you a story. We had this babysitter once who made out on the couch with boys all night. Those boys weren't even her boyfriend. She had this guy friend who didn't know anything about this. Her guy friend ended up becoming her boyfriend. She eventually married him. I'm sure that this young woman wouldn't want her husband to find out about her sordid little past now, would she?"

Cheyenne gulped. "You wouldn't!"

"Why wouldn't we? We're just a couple of selfish teenagers." Reba had a self-satisfied smile on her face.

Cheyenne turned to Brock. "You wouldn't let her do that, would you? Please stop her, Daddy."

He chuckled. "Only when you want something from me, huh? I get it now. No more manipulation. She decides what happens next."

Reba folded her arms. "You ease up on us and we promise never to say a word to Van about your extracurricular babysitting activities."

"Deal! I'm gonna go home now. Will I see you later?"

"I don't know. I may spend the night here again. It depends on what time Barbra Jean comes home."

"Okay. Bye. I love you." Cheyenne quickly hugged each of them before walking out the door.

Reba laughed. "And the balance of power has shifted again. You are an evil genius." She pressed her lips to his briefly.

He wrapped his arms around her to prolong the kiss.

She finally pulled away, clearing her throat. "I'm gonna go to bed now in Barbra Jean's room."

"I'll be up in a couple of minutes."

Reba put her hands on her hips. "You can't be serious."

"Yeah. So?"

"I'm not sleeping with you in that bed. You might decide to start something. I'm not letting anything happen in the bed that you once shared with Barbra Jean."

"For crying out loud, Reba, I thought we were past this. We agreed to forget that we were Reba and Brock for a while. Remember last night and this morning?"

"Did you have sex with BJ in the guest bed?"

"No, but..."

"I rest my case."

"Do you know how many times I've kissed Barbra Jean on that couch?"

Reba's hand flew up to her mouth. "I think I just threw up in my mouth. If you want to go to sleep, you have your pick of the guest bed or the couch, alone. I'm sure you remember what sleeping on that couch is like. Good night, Brock."

Brock entered the bedroom shortly after Reba climbed into bed.

"What did I say, Brock?"

He walked over to the bed, pulled the covers around her tightly, kissed her on the forehead, and turned to walk away. He paused in the doorway. "Good night, Reba. I'm sorry about the couch comment. I suffer from moron disease, remember? I'm gonna go sleep in the guest bed. I'm sure I'll have sweet dreams of a certain amazing redhead tonight. Thanks for... everything, honey."

Reba and Brock were sitting down in their room, working on their project together. They were assigned to write a paper on Romeo and Juliet together from a different perspective.

"Okay," he said, thumbing through his copy. "What should we write the paper on? Any ideas?"

"Beats me."

"What about an analysis of the characters, an in-depth characterization?"

She rolled her eyes. "Why did they feel the need to die to be together when they could've broken up and saved themselves and their families a lot of heartache?

He looked at her with one raised eyebrow. "Why couldn't they find a way to end the feud so they could be together?"

"Why couldn't they have waited until they were eighteen and adult enough to tell their parents that they were married and planned to be together?"

"The problem was Juliet didn't communicate with Romeo. She faked her death so they could be together, but he didn't get the message and they both died for real."

"They could've waited until they were eighteen. The poison thing was a gamble. They didn't know if it would work to fool everyone or not. Who knows if they would've worked out as a young married couple? What skills did he have to support her?"

Brock wrote down notes as they talked. "Maybe he loved her enough to want to get training or work at any job he could find so he could support her."

"They were both so young. She'd be at home with a houseful of kids and he'd be off working. They were too young to know what they wanted out of life. They would change and grow, but not together. He would find that he had more in common with people at work than he did with his wife at home. They were both so different." Reba's eyes filled with tears now.

He leaned over and kissed her. Her mind rushed back to their morning in bed the day before. She remembered the way her thoughts went silent and her body took over. She remembered how blissful that felt. Nothing else seemed to matter while they were like that. Brock's hands were on her in seconds. Her fingers tangled in his soft hair, and his tongue darted into her mouth. It was fierce just like their bickering.

She waited until he turned on some soft rock radio station and locked the bedroom door. When he rejoined her, her mouth claimed his. His hand slid up her torso and moved toward her breast. Reba pulled apart from him for a moment. She put a finger to his lips when he protested. She pulled her T-shirt over her head and threw it onto the floor. Her hands went back to his shoulders, shoving him onto his back. She straddled him, kissing him fiercely again. His fingers undid the clasp on her bra, joining her shirt on the floor.

She unbuttoned his shirt as he pulled the hair tie from her hair, letting the auburn waves fall. His lips moved to her neck. She breathed in his cologne, remembering other moments like this. His hands moved over her ribs, sending chills up her spine. He flipped her onto her back. His skilled hand grasped the zipper on her jeans. Brock got her jeans and underwear off quickly. He pulled a condom out of the dresser drawer. His pants joined hers on the floor. All thoughts quieted as they started to join together.

When it was over, Reba felt wrong. She didn't want him in a relationship. She just needed this. She felt so alive, wild, and free. She experienced a rush of euphoria.

"Wow," Brock commented. They were lying in his twin bed after they'd finished. "I was not expecting that today. I'm shocked, but happy."

"Please don't put too much into this. We had a good time. That's it." She kicked off the covers and picked up her clothes.

"Come on, I lost track of the times we've made love or made out this week. I don't remember Brock getting this much action from Reba in a typical week back when they were married." He rolled onto his elbow and watched her dress. "You threw yourself at me as soon as I locked the door, so much passion."

She pulled on her T-shirt. "It was just sex. Understand? We both have needs, so why not?" She buttoned her jeans and pulled her hair back into the hair tie. "Just don't tell anyone and I'll make it worth your while. We could have more fun like this as long as you don't say anything to anyone or read anything into it."

"A gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell."

She laughed. "You're no gentleman, that's for sure. Hurry up and get your pants back on, so we can finish this stupid assignment."

The next day in the cafeteria, one of Reba's friends noticed her eyeing him in the cafeteria. "What's up? I see you making eyes at Cap," Donna wondered.

"Nothing. Mrs. Fisher made us partners on an English assignment, that's all."

"What was that like? He looks like fun."

Reba snorted. "Not a chance. I had to do most of the work. He's a lazy, dumb jock who expects the smart girl to do all the work."

"Yeah, but I bet he tells good jokes and can make you smile. So what if you have to do a little more work? The popularity would be worth it, if you hung out with him more."

"Believe me, it's not. I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll see you later." She left the lunch table and quickly walked out of the cafeteria.

Brock was sitting with some football players at lunch.

"So, what happened after the party?" Andrew asked.

"Nell sure was trashed. You gave her some of that spiked punch. She didn't know what it was. She didn't expect to get drunk at all. She's a nice girl. What you did wasn't cool, man." Brock shook his head at the thought.

"I didn't know it was spiked either until it was too late. So, what happened after you got her out to your car? I bet you had some night."

Brock locked eyes with Reba for a second before responding. "Not really. She was completely wasted. She covered my car in puke, and then passed out. I couldn't take her home like that so I drove her to her cousin's house. Her cousin is the blonde who does the weather on channel 34."

Andrew took a long sip of milk. "That blonde is smokin' hot. I wonder if all the chicks are that good looking in her family. Both those ladies sure have my attention."

"Take it from me. She's too much trouble for you. I had to work with Nell on a project and I found out how demanding and pissed off she gets. She can't handle partying. I had a rough night trying to take her home. I carried her into the house, practically unconscious. I got a lecture about her condition from the blonde and I wasn't even her date. It takes work to be with her. It's not easy. You're better off with another girl, dude."

Andrew shook his head in agreement. Brock noticed Reba leaving the cafeteria out of the corner of his eye. "Hey, I gotta hit the head. I'll see you in class." He casually walked out with his books. He noticed Reba at her locker. He walked over to his locker, next to hers, opening it. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Put your books in your locker for a minute. I need to talk to you," she whispered.

The hallway was clear. Reba opened a nearby janitor's closet, pulling Brock inside. He chuckled as mops and brooms clanked around in the crowded space.

"Shh, be quiet!" she warned in a harsh whisper.

"How are we gonna talk then?" he whispered back.

She crashed her lips into his. His hands started to wander over her curves before he decided to unbutton her blouse.

She broke away to stop him, placing her hands on his. "Wait! I'm not saying no, but this isn't the time or place. We can finish this later right after school and tutoring."

He put his arms around her for one more kiss.

"I'll sneak out first, then you leave a minute later, if the coast is clear," she whispered as the kiss ended.

Brock was antsy. After the incident in the closet, Reba acted cool towards him in classes and tutoring. She was a completely different person behind closed doors. During tutoring, he took his foot and slid it up her leg. She gave him one of her famous death glares. He held up his hands in surrender.

"Get back to work. You have to pick up your history grade. You don't want to miss a game like Van did. You might end up in a play." She put her hand to her mouth in mock horror.

"Ha, ha. Very funny.. You know that I have what it takes to go to college and become a dentist."

"Not without a lot of help, you mo-ron," she said through gritted teeth.

"You know you're right! I knew a guy who made through college with the most beautiful redheaded tutor."

She slapped him on the arm. "Less talking, more working."

On the way home from school, Brock took a hold of Reba's hand. She pulled it away.

"Come on, Red. What's wrong? We've walked home holding hands before."

"It's weird, because of you know..."

"It doesn't have to be. We're still friends, right?"

"Yeah," she answered tentatively.

"So, we're okay. Besides, we still have to have that talk when we get home. I'm looking forward to it. It would be weird not to have any contact at all just before that." He took her hand, lacing her fingers with his own.

She shyly smiled. He told her a joke and she laughed as she entered the house. He raced with her up the stairs, their hands still connected. With no sign of anyone in the house, Brock still turned on loud rock music and locked the door. This time, she pulled him with her onto her bed.

"All I can say is wow again. You take my breath away, Red." Brock laced his fingers and put them behind his head.

"Would you like a cigarette or something? You really can make a girl blush." Reba pulled the sheet up to cover her chest tightly.

"There's no need to be modest, Reba. I like the view." He smiled like the Cheshire cat.

"Okay, we need to get a few things straight. I would like for this to continue, and it will probably more than you imagined. But I want us to stop being Reba and Brock for a while. I'm serious about it. You will make me mad if you call me Reba at all, especially while we're..."

"I get it. Can I call you Red?"

"It's debatable. Also, I don't want anyone to find out about this."

"Why? I think that Barbra Jean would get a real kick out of this."

Reba groaned. "Our kids have been jerked around enough for a lifetime. Can you imagine how confused they would be if they found out about this? It's not worth it. It'll hurt them if they realize that we're just screwing around together. That's all I want. This isn't a relationship."

"I've been wondering what's been going on inside that beautiful head of yours all day. Beautiful, bossy, and smart are my favorite things about you."

Reba sat up suddenly. "Don't flatter me, Brock. I don't need it." Her entire body was conscious of his eyes on her. "Listen, this is what I'm thinking. I think that we should keep doing this as a fling, purely physical with no strings attached. We don't love each other anymore, but we clearly have some unresolved issues so we'll keep this going until it fizzles out. These things usually do. You're not one to turn down illicit sex, so I didn't think I'd get any objections from you."

"Can't get enough of me, can you?" Brock asked, smirking. "Sounds like my wildest fantasy, experiencing mind-blowing pleasure with you as much as we want, anywhere we want. How about we try my office sometime? I've got the key. We can go in after hours and go at it right on my desk."

Reba put her hand up. "Wait a second. Rule number one, we are forgetting about Reba and Brock for a while. We can fool around anywhere you want in the office, but you can't call it yours. We have to agree, no more Brock and Reba. And if you're a real good boy, I'll even fool around with you in the x-ray room."

Brock gulped. "The x-ray room?"

"That is your preferred place for sex, isn't it?"

"Actually, my preferred place is my office. I'm not sure how well it will work out if we try it in the x-ray room."

"You're making this harder than it has to be. If you're not Brock Hart, then the x-ray room isn't a problem. If you're not Brock Hart, then you didn't cheat on your wife and impregnate your hygienist. We are not those people. Let's just forget about that whole mess. Clean slate. Let me ask you a question. The way you answer depends on whether or not you get round two with me right now."

Brock's face was still serious and unsmiling. "Shoot."

"Are you Brock Hart?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good answer. Now, what's my name?"

"Miss Nell McKinney."

Reba dropped the sheet in front of her. "Now, where were we?" She pulled the sheet off Brock and captured his lips feverishly.

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's note: I've had a lot of fun posting two new updates for this story this week, but I have to get back to writing my original stories now. The next update will be for Deceived-chapter 26 next week, so the next Enchantment update won't be until two weeks from now. I'm going back to work on Come Back to Me._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to yellow-green-make-blue. This author wrote a great story called Time flys when your having fun. She also has another good Reba story written called Twenty years together._

_I'm also hoping that LittleMissCheerios updates her wonderful story, Painful Lie soon._

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	14. Something so sweet and sexy

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 14: Something so sweet and sexy**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

Brock gulped. "The x-ray room?"

"That is your preferred place for sex, isn't it?"

"Actually, my preferred place is my office. I'm not sure how well it will work out if we try it in the x-ray room."

"You're making this harder than it has to be. If you're not Brock Hart, then the x-ray room isn't a problem. If you're not Brock Hart, then you didn't cheat on your wife and impregnate your hygienist. We are not those people. Let's just forget about that whole mess. Clean slate. Let me ask you a question. The way you answer depends on whether or not you get round two with me right now."

Brock's face was still serious and unsmiling. "Shoot."

"Are you Brock Hart?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good answer. Now, what's my name?"

"Miss Nell McKinney."

Reba dropped the sheet in front of her. "Now, where were we?" She pulled the sheet off Brock and captured his lips feverishly.

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

For a little while, everyone was oblivious to what Brock and Reba were up to right under their noses. They spent several hours behind locked doors with the excuse of working on "homework" together. Cheyenne's only reaction was "I'm so glad you're finally taking this seriously. It's about time."

They snuck around as often as possible. Brock decided to get a bit more daring. He joined Reba in the bathroom at five a.m. while the rest of the house was sound asleep. Before she could react, he walked in, locked the door, and captured her lips with savage intensity. His lips trailed down her neck while his hands worshipped her breasts. He touched and teased with his lips and fingers, grinding his arousal against her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He lifted her up onto the bathroom counter, shedding any barriers from the waist down. His fingers found her ultimate femininity, reaching inside to her utter delight. She hid her sounds of pleasure against his skin as she kissed his chest. She wasn't very successful. He chuckled at her attempts. She kissed him on the mouth. He worked her up to a feverish pace, absorbing the sounds of her pleasure with the mouths joined. When she came down off her high, she slid off the counter and led him into the shower.

At school, she continued to treat him with the same indifference. Their only conversation at school took place during tutoring where Reba established a professional climate. He didn't dare violate her wishes. She continued to insult him, give him dirty looks, and call him names anytime they were in the presence of others. She secretly counted the minutes until they could be together again behind closed doors. Brock had his own way of dealing with it. He tortured her with pleasure, stopping to wait for an apology before continuing when they were alone. He found a way to up the stakes of their "game". It was the only way he could handle it under her rules and conditions. He was a guy after all. He wanted some of the control, too.

Then, someone started to catch on. It seemed that Jake was almost as observant as Kyra was. They were out at a teen dance club called Club Energy.

Jake was getting a Coke when Reba was at the bar getting a Dr. Pepper and a bag of Texas Grill Fritos. "You like him, don't you?"

Reba took a sip of her soda. "What? Who?"

"Cap. It's okay. I think he likes you, too."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jake. We definitely do not like each other."

"I've seen the way that you look at each other when you think no one else is looking."

"Obviously, you need to go to the eye doctor and get a pair of glasses because you're seeing things. Look, I know that your parents are both single, but that doesn't mean that they're gonna get back together."

"Okay, Reba and Brock don't like each other anymore, but I think that Cap and Nell do."

"Jake, I'm gonna give it to you straight. I wouldn't touch his lying, cheating butt with a ten foot pole. Do you think that I'm that much of an idiot to trust that mo-ron with my heart again? He's arrogant and self-absorbed. He'll sleep with any slut he can get his hands on. Look at him over there, dancing with that blonde bimbo. That's the type of girl he wants, not me." She pointed to Brock on the dance floor. Did I mention that he's a mo-ron?"

"Anything you say, Nell. But I think that you're either lying to yourself or lying to me?"

"Ugh, shut up, Jake!"

Jake laughed. "Now you sound like Cheyenne. You are turning into Cheyenne and Cheyenne is turning into you. Am I going to find a pregnancy test in the trash can, too?"

"Jake, I am going to kill you!"

"You just proved my point."

"I can't stand it when you stand there looking at me with that smug look on your face. You look like your father. When I'm back to being Reba, you have had it! Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, but right now, it's so much fun."

A tall guy with brown hair approached the bar. Reba quieted down and watched him order a soda pop. He looked at her with his steel blue-gray eyes. She gasped. He looked like he could've been Mike's twin, except much younger.

"Hey, would you like to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

"Yeah," she answered breathlessly. She put her soda and chips on a nearby table, taking his hand as he led her onto the dance floor.

The music changed to a slow song. Jake, being the good wingman that he was, rushed over to Brock. He told him about the conversation he had with Reba and pointed to where she was now. Brock excused himself from the cheerleader he was dancing with and went to the bar. He ordered a Mountain Dew and sat down, watching the people on the dance floor.

"Your shot, Red." Brock leaned against the pool table with his characteristic smirk on his face. "Beat that."

"I've still got a chance to win. Who says that you're gonna win anyway?" Reba rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm a man of many talents, dear."

They were playing pool at Van and Cheyenne's house all alone. They each snuck over to the house after Club Energy. She wanted to head to a guest room and fool around. He started bragging about his skills at pool and Reba forgot what they came there for. She instantly challenged him to a game.

"Almost the end of the game, McKinney. Still think you can beat me?" His lips brushed past her ear as he slid up behind her. His fingers slid under her shirt just above her hips. "Concentrate, honey."

She jerked away from him, trying to jab him in the stomach with the other end of her pool stick. It didn't work and the cue ball landed in one of the corner pockets.

She turned around, her face fuming. "Look what you made me do."

"Sweetheart, I know you too well. You've already tried to elbow me in the gut before. I can anticipate that move now. All's fair in love and pool."

"War, you mo-ron."

"I like it better the way I said it." It was his turn again and he landed the winning shot. The eight ball landed right in the pocket.

"I lost because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself!"

Without another word spoken, Brock lifted her up onto the pool table. "You're so sexy when you're mad. I love it." She was flat on her back and he joined her within seconds, leaning over her. "I've heard that you like this type of thing. You've done this with Mike, right?"

"Yeah, well...Reba's done this with Mike. Remember the rules."

"Okay, well now Cap wants to do this with Nell. Any objections?"

"Nope." She kissed him on the neck.

"Good because when we're done we're going to defile five different areas of Brock's office." He kissed her again, his fingers rushing to find zippers and buttons. It was a tangle of lips, hands, and legs as they fought for control. "This is how to celebrate a victory, like after winning a race. I've dreamed of this," he whispered.

Reba's heart fluttered.

Finally, it was October 17, the day before Sweetest Day, which was the third Saturday in October. Sweetest Day was just another version of Valentine's Day that took place in the fall. Reba didn't remember Sweetest Day being important when she was in high school before, but it was very important to the students at Westchester High School. Reba wasn't looking forward to it. She hated Valentine's Day. It was such a disappointment each and every year. She even broke up with a boyfriend on Valentine's Day. She had absolutely no luck or happiness on the day of love and she didn't expect Sweetest Day to be any different. Being combined with Homecoming was like torture.

She didn't expect to spend the day with Brock. As an unattached football player, he had his choice of girls ready to throw themselves at him. In fact, she was called down to the office to help distribute flowers that people sent. Delivering flowers to students was not her idea of fun. She really resented Cheyenne and Mrs. Hodge for picking her for the job. Couples seemed to be everywhere, displaying their affection— holding hands, batting eyes, exchanging gifts, making out— for the entire school to witness. She still had to make it through the Homecoming game that night and the dance the following night.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered, shaking her head. She was just in a bad mood, being forced to play Cupid.

She was almost to the office when a strong hand gripped her elbow. "Hey, McKinney."

"What do you want?"

Brock was grinning at her when she spun around to face him, dressed in his football uniform. "Did you want to do anything for Sweetest Day? I'm going to the Homecoming dance with Jessica Hathaway, but maybe we could meet up later. Unless you'd like to go to the dance with me?"

"Absolutely not! Please go to the dance with the bimbo. You are such a man-w-e. I'm not spending any amount of time with you tomorrow at all."

He leaned in to whisper to her. "See you later tonight then?"

She groaned. "Maybe, if you're lucky."

He released her arm and winked. "It's a date. Later, Red."

In the office, Reba sat down near a table lined in wall-to-wall flowers, candy boxes, and cards. She heard someone behind her. She turned around and gasped. The guy she met at Club Energy stood there quietly. It was odd how much he looked like Mike Holliway. She would have to call Lori Ann later to find out where Mike was. For a second, she thought that he might actually be Mike.

He opened his mouth to introduce himself. "Hi. I didn't introduce myself before. I'm Alex Hamilton." His voice wasn't like Mike's. Mike was confident and self-assured. This guy was more quiet and shy.

She held out her hand. "I'm Nell McKinney."

He shook her hand. "I know. Mrs. Hodge told me. I was chosen to help deliver this mess out with you."

He was dressed in an ordinary T-shirt and jeans. It was surprising to Reba because Mike Holliway would've been dressed in a football uniform when he was in high school no matter what the decade. After starting to talk to him, she recognized the differences between him and Mike. He was polite and well-mannered. He was in three of her classes and she never even noticed him before. He explained that his assigned seat was in the back of the classroom near Jessica Hathaway. That was why she never noticed him before. She made it her mission never to look in that direction of any classroom when Jessica was around. Alex was charming and funny. Reba found herself smiling for the first time that day.

"Wow, there's a lot here for Cap Hart. There's a pile of flowers and candy in his name from at least six different girls."

"Yep, that guy sure gets around."

"So, what about you. What are your plans for Homecoming?"

"None whatsoever."

"Aren't you going to the dance with your boyfriend?"

"I would if I had one. I actually don't. This seems like a lame excuse to hold Valentine's Day twice a year. How about you? Any plans for Homecoming with your girlfriend?"

"I did until we broke up. She goes to Stratford High and she found some jock there to date."

She covered his hand with hers. "I'm so sorry. I know what that's like."

He pulled a flower out of a vase and tucked it behind Reba's ear. "You're different, special. I'd like to get to know you better."

They exchanged a smile. They worked through the morning making deliveries. She missed a few classes, but she was having too good of a time to care. When it was time to deliver Brock's things, she found his expression priceless. She had to stifle the urge to giggle. Brock eyed Alex up and down the way he'd tried to intimidate any guy who'd dated Reba in the past.

"What is with that guy?" Alex asked after they walked away.

"He's just a mo-ron. Don't worry about him. His brains are in his biceps. He expects most of the girls in school to be in love with him."

By the time they got back to the office, Alex was just about to invite Reba to sit with him at lunch when the secretary announced that Reba was leaving for the day because her mother was there to pick her up. Reba looked over and saw Lori Ann sitting in a nearby chair. Lori Ann did a double take when Reba introduced her to Alex.

Reba decided to grill Lori Ann over lunch. "So, where's Mike, huh?"

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. We're kinda involved now. We've been seeing each other for the past few weeks. It happened about a week after we left here. Mike is in Oklahoma. I left him in bed at four a.m. and took a flight out here to see you."

"So, that guy Alex at school isn't Mike?"

"Nope, not a chance. If Mike were here flirting with you, I'd wring his neck. I guess everyone has a double. The resemblance is uncanny. Mike doesn't have any relatives that look that much like him either. It's just a weird coincidence. He looks yummy though. I'd kill to be you right now."

"Back off. You have your own version at home. So, how'd it happen?"

Lori Ann preceded to explain the events that led up to her being an item with Mike Holliway. Reba was a little disappointed, but she couldn't say much because she hooked up with Brock very quickly after their visit. Lori Ann drove Reba back to school a couple of hours later.

Alex spotted the pair and walked over. "Hi, Nell. Would you like to meet up at the Homecoming football game later? We could go out for pizza after that. Would that be okay with your mom?" he asked tentatively.

Reba giggled. "Yeah, that would be nice. And it's definitely okay with my mom." She turned to Lori Ann. "Right, Mom?"

Lori Ann smiled, fighting back the urge to laugh. "Absolutely! Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'll talk to you later."

Reba went out of her way to avoid Brock at the football game. She was enjoying herself with Alex. She didn't want anything to distract Brock from playing football. The Westchester team was counting on him to help them win the game. Alex took her out for pizza and she didn't meet up with Brock right after the game like she was supposed to. Alex dropped her off and pulled away. She took off her shoes and tiptoed into the front door.

Jake was playing a video game with Brock. He heard his mother arrive home and run upstairs to his room in a flash. His father had been in a bad mood for the past hour and he thought that it might have something to do with his mother.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live here," Brock replied.

"I know that. I just thought that you'd be in bed since it was so late. You had a big night tonight," she explained.

"Yeah, the Wildcats beat the Spartans by forty-three points. The score was 57-14."

"I know I was there. You played a really great game. I got invited for pizza after the game. That's why I'm so late."

He was afraid to push any further because he didn't know if he would like the answers. They had such a tentative arrangement and he didn't want to risk her temper. "Would you like to play Mortal Kombat: Armageddon with me?"

Reba had finally gotten all of her aggression out playing the game, but Brock still beat her five times. Reba had never played the game before. Brock learned the game fast from playing with Jake for the past few weeks.

"I thought that we agreed not to let Jake play any violent video games," Reba commented after her fifth loss in a row.

"Remember the rules, my lady. Reba told Brock not to let Jake play any violent video games, but Brock complained that the nice ones suck. Brock and Reba aren't here right now, so the house rules have changed."

"I don't like it when you're right. I think I prefer it when you're being a mo-ron. I don't know what to do when you're like this."

"Well, allow me." He smirked, then leaned against her, letting his lips brush against her ear.

His lips moved down her neck, sending an electric current up her spine. Reba giggled as he shoved her to the floor, one of his hands perfectly catching the space above her left hip where she was most ticklish. He'd discovered that spot a couple of weeks ago, and was delighted to use it against her, much to her fury. He made her squirm and laugh uncontrollably whenever he wanted. Brock's fingers probed the sensitive spot over Reba's hip as his mouth moved from her collarbone to her ear. She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. She made a halfhearted attempt to kick him away, but he trapped her leg between his and proceeded to tickle her harder.

Just when Reba thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen, she felt something vibrate in her back pocket. "Stop, stop!" she cried, shoving Brock away. He rolled off her, and she stumbled to her feet, trying to catch her breath, and took the phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"I'm just calling to make sure that you made it home. Jake told me that you didn't get home by curfew. Cap did and you didn't. I thought you were together. What happened?" Cheyenne screeched at her.

"It's hard to explain right now. Can we talk about this later?" Reba felt Brock's breath hit the back of her neck. He'd gotten up from the floor and slid it behind her. His arms slid around her waist from behind, his fingers undoing the button of her jeans before she could stop him. She couldn't focus on anything Cheyenne was saying as Brock's hand slid beneath the waistband of her pants, his fingers moving lower and lower.

Here was another challenge just like fooling around in the bathroom at five a.m. while the kids were asleep. Her whole body was turning into a ball of fire. His fingers slipped to places that made her knees shake. His lips moved to her ear again. He bit her earlobe and pushed her jeans even lower with his free hand as the other continued to make her shiver. They were in the living room, for crying out loud, where anyone could walk in and catch them. The danger was turning her on more. She snapped her phone shut.

"It's after midnight. Happy Sweetest Day, Red." He grinned at her. His eyes sparkled with something she couldn't identify. He picked her up and carried her upstairs to the privacy of their bedroom.

Reba's cell phone rang at seven o'clock the next morning. "Hello?"

"Hey, how'd it go last night with the hottie, Mike 2.0?" Lori Ann asked.

"Mike 2.0? I like it." She giggled softly, trying not to wake Brock up. His arm was around her waist. "His name is Alex. He's very sweet. He spent most of the evening holding my hand. He didn't even try anything. He was a perfect gentleman. He asked me to the Homecoming dance tonight."

"Well, well, it looks like Cinderella has a date to the ball. I'll be over later to help you get ready. This is so exciting. I want to hear all the details later. This is so much better than your first high school experience. You spent a lot of time not having fun. Are you having fun now?"

"Oh, boy, am I! I'll talk to you later. I've got to go." Reba ended the call as Brock was waking up next to her.

"Good morning." He planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"We've got to think about pushing the beds together every once in a while. This is a little too close for comfort." She pulled away and moved to get out of bed.

"On the contrary, the closer the better. I like waking up like this. I like falling asleep, holding you. Where are you going?" he asked in a semi-sleepy voice.

"I'm gonna take a shower and get some breakfast."

He pushed himself up on one elbow to look at her. "How about I join you? We could save on water." He reached out and his warm hand closed around her wrist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers gently.

She pulled away, putting on a robe. "Not this time. I just need a little time to myself. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure. Hey, Red?"

"Yeah?" She paused at the doorway.

"Thank you, honey. I'm so grateful for this. I really appreciate...our time together."

"Me, too. It's better than...before. I'm glad that we could...do this again." She stumbled over her words before leaving the room.

He left the room shortly after she did to surprise her with breakfast when she got downstairs after her shower.

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

I've got lots of comments about Malibu Country.

I watched the latest episode of Malibu Country multiple times on-demand. I like Jeffrey Nordling. He's a nice romantic lead and apparently very experienced in playing the role of ex-husband in Body of Proof, Once and Again, and Wilderness Love. The movie, Wilderness Love is terrific. It's about a divorced couple reconnecting. However, when paired with Reba, he gives off a creepy vibe. I don't like his character much, which is what the show is going for. I'm sure that Reba wants to steer the audience away from the notion that Reba and Bobby could ever get back together.

Fans didn't take to that notion with Reba and Brock. Once we got to know those two characters, we couldn't ever see them not reconciling at some point. I like Jeffrey Nordling, but I like Christopher Rich more. Why, you ask? Because I've watched him in Another World. In those days, he had the perfect body. I've got the pictures from a fan magazine to prove it. He appeared on TV with his shirt off so many times. I found him irresistibly dreamy, then he took the role of Prince Charming, and I was a wide-eyed teenager with a crush. Today, Josh Dallas is the new Prince Charming on TV, but Christopher Rich will always be the perfect Prince Charming to me. I watch him in these earlier roles for inspiration in writing fanfics like this.

Back to Malibu Country, I loved how Reba and Kim mentioned Reba dating Glenn and James. I sure hope that's a hint to fans. I'd love to see John Schneider (aka Glenn) or James Denton (aka Jack) show up to romance Reba. I also love that Reba has love-hate friendship with Kim. Most people are reminded of Barbra Jean, but I'm reminded of Kim Campbell from my stories- Believe in Love Again and Come Back to Me Again. She's annoying and helpful, but Reba can't help but befriend her.

_Author's note: I finally finished Come Back to Me. It's nearly 90,000 words. The next story in the series is called Fight for Me. I have a lot of editing to do to get it ready for publication. The next fanfic update will be for Deceived-chapter 26 next week. I know that I said that Deceived would be the next update, but I got a sudden inspiration to write for Enchantment and I couldn't ignore it._

_I know that I'm a little behind on my fanfics. I've been sick with a severe case of sinusitis for the past week. I ignored it for a few days and worked anyway, but it finally caught up with me._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to Jessie 33. This author wrote a great story called I can't lose you. It's her first Reba story. Please read and review, if you haven't already. We should encourage new writers in our Reba forum. _

_With that in mind, I also realize that I have recognized Purplewater3, who has written a terrific Reba story called Lessons in the Ward. She has written four Reba stories in all. I've given so many author shout-outs. I just didn't want her to feel unappreciated._

_I'm also hoping that Noa-Pearl updates her wonderful story, Summer Breeze soon. Please send her a PM with any story ideas you have for inspiration. It's nice when readers help offer suggestions when writers get stuck. Thanks for updating The River. _

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Merlinguurl4liifee**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	15. Something so addictive

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 15: Something so addictive**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

"Sure. Hey, Red?"

"Yeah?" She paused at the doorway.

"Thank you, honey. I'm so grateful for this. I really appreciate...our time together."

"Me, too. It's better than...before. I'm glad that we could...do this again." She stumbled over her words before leaving the room.

He left the room shortly after she did to surprise her with breakfast when she got downstairs after her shower.

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Even after Brock went out of his way to surprise her, he was met with a friendly, but distant Reba. She smiled and the conversation flowed, but Brock was really frustrated about why the only time they got to work on the relationship was behind closed doors. It also always led to sex. The whole situation was turning his brain and heart to mush. He should be reveling in his luck. He had a girl with a huge sexual appetite who didn't want anything else. In his younger days, he would've loved it, but not as much now. He was trying to win the redhead's heart, but she wasn't interested.

He woke up that morning with a dream on his mind from the night before. In the dream, he was married to Reba and they had a baby. He wanted to believe that this was the purpose behind their strange little experience. If so, how would he ever get to that point? She didn't want his heart or any declarations of love from him at all. The wheels started to turn in his mind. He started to think that maybe he could try a little jealousy. She did seem jealous of his date for the dance. She was jealous that he was with Jessica at Club Energy. This could work to his advantage. Angry, jealous Reba was a tigress in bed. He shook his head fiercely against the idea. Angry Reba was a bad idea.

"If you keep shaking your head like that, you're bound to lose whatever screws you still have left." Reba was sitting on her bed, filing her nails. She had three different kinds of nail polish out, still trying to pick a shade to match her dress. Her dress had long sleeves with embellished lace, a high neckline, and an open back. It was a short length dress, the kind that was designed to make Van and Brock fiercely protective, but still visibly drooling. It was made of 90% nylon and 10% spandex. It clung to her body in all the right places. She held up a shade with her dress. "Ooh, I think I'll choose this one, Come to Bed Red."

Brock swallowed hard. They tore the sheet down between the beds a couple of days ago. He could see everything. "Is that really such a good idea? The nail polish and the dress are a little over the top."

"Poor baby, you have to watch me walk around like this all night. Guess what? I don't care. I know you don't really care either. You just don't want me to move on with my life. You want your cake and eat it too."

Brock stood up angrily, blue eyes blazing. "Per our agreement, you can't refer to anything Reba and Brock related. Stop throwing the Brock crap in my face! In this time and this relationship, I haven't done anything to you."

"What relationship? You're living every man's dream. We're friends with benefits, and barely friends at that. You're getting some. Don't rock the boat."

"The dress is fine, just so long as I get to be the one to escort you to the dance."

Reba put her hands on her hips. "No. I don't know what's gotten into you. You get to be in the company of two different women tonight. I don't know why an old horndog like you would pass that up, Brock."

"Maybe that's not what I want. You have no idea what you're doing to me, honey."

Reba walked up to him, running her fingernails along his cheek and jawline. "But you get to be the one to take the dress off me. I'll be at your mercy in bed, wearing nothing but my Come to Bed Red polish."

There was a knock at the door. Lori Ann burst in excitedly. "Hey girl, let's get Cinderella ready to meet her Prince Charming." She sat on Reba's bed. "Hey, what happened to the sheet?"

Reba turned around and went back to her bed. "I don't know. The darn thing doesn't stay up half the time."

"Hey, how're you doing Lori Ann?" Brock greeted. The new truce between them was still weird to him.

Lori Ann beamed at him. "Great! I've got a new man. Life is perfect. Reba's got a new man. All is right in the world."

Brock was taking a sip of his soda. He choked and it spewed from his mouth. "You both have boyfriends already?"

"Yep, I'm in love. Reba's got her own Prince Charming. I'm off the hook."

Brock folded his arms across his chest. "I'm intrigued. Go on."

Reba grinned. "Ooh, the jock learned a new word. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Mysterious and covered in sarcasm. Someone doesn't want me to know something. I'd like to think that I've learned a thing or two about Reba in the twenty-eight years we've known each other. Clue me in, Lori Ann. Why does she have the claws out?"

"I'm dating Mike Holliway and she's dating Mike 2.0."

Brock's mouth dropped open. "Repeat that back to me, slowly this time."

"I'm in love with Mike Holliway. Reba's okay with it. She's dating a new and improved version anyway. I call him Mike 2.0."

"You mean that guy you were in the halls with yesterday?"

Reba nodded. "That's the guy I was on a date with last night."

"If you're looking for a newer model, then look no further." Brock grinned at her.

"If I wanted Brock 2.0, I'd have to search a long time because that's not you."

He took a deep breath. "And why not?"

"Because Brock 2.0 would be a new and improved version of Brock Hart. He would've learned his lesson. He would be the man that I fell in love with and more. No offense, honey, but that's not you."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Except I do take offense. Because I am Brock Hart. I have learned my lesson. And I'm shrunk down to a younger model. What's the problem?"

"If I have to explain it to you, then you aren't who you say you are. The man I fell in love with didn't need one. I don't know you. We've been strangers for the past seven years."

He found her across a crowded dance floor. His date was a nice girl who could carry on a conversation, but that was all he was interested in. She was off talking to her friends. He went in search of his favorite redhead.

Jessica was surprisingly okay with her date dancing with another girl. She'd heard the rumors of Nell and Cap from the party. There was something between them that was lying under the surface. The blonde saw the looks that Nell gave her at Club Energy.

Brock found Reba dancing with the guy Lori Ann teasingly called Mike 2.0. "Can I cut in? I'd like to talk to Reba for a minute."

"You look really beautiful tonight." Brock wrapped her into his arms for the dance.

She bit her lip. "Thanks, I guess. Why aren't you with your date? Shouldn't you be with her? Or, have you forgotten how dating works? Every rule is vague to you, right?"

"I try to be nice and you hurl insults at me. You're a sweet little gem, aren't you?" He pulled her in closer.

Reba sighed. "What do you want? I have a date. I don't want anyone to suspect something." She struggled to keep him from holding her so tightly. "We need some space between us while we're dancing."

"Almost like two people having an affair? Is that what this is? You talk about how I've changed from the Brock you fell in love with. I don't know about you either. The Reba I knew and loved would've never got mixed up in an affair. I guess you're right. We're strangers, except we really aren't. There's a core of you that I know very well, just like there's a core of me that you know really well. That's how we've stayed friends all these years. Do most divorced couples get along as well as Brock and Reba? Ask yourself that, and then ask yourself why. We aren't like most people. I promised to cherish you forever and I do."

"Everything is fine the way it is. Don't screw things up. I don't want to be Reba Hart. Reba and Brock were over seven years ago. I like this restart. I like being Nell McKinney."

"Okay, we'll do this any way you want. I'd like to get to know you better, Nell."

"You know me just fine. We're together almost every night."

"I'd like to get to know you better outside of the bedroom, something non-physical."

"I'm happy with the way things are."

"Really? How happy are you that your best friend is dating a guy you still have feelings for? You've reached the point of no return. Reba and Mike are over for good now."

Reba's voice cracked a little. "That's hitting below the belt. You're right. I'm not okay. I'll learn to be okay. I gave up on him before and I can do it again."

"And you're really going to do that by dating his lookalike?"

"I've hit the reward button on my life. Terry's not here to interfere. Brock Hart is MIA. Mike is with Lori Ann. I've got a new chance to be happy with a new guy. I want to have fun and live my life. I don't want to get trapped down with a guy before we're old enough to buy a drink. I want to go to college. I want to see the world. I'm making different choices now."

"Me, too, honey. I'll let you get back to your date." He released his arms from Reba's waist and stepped away.

Reba started to analyze her situation. She was under the covers in bed with Brock after the dance, wearing only the provocative nail polish. No matter what they said or did, they found themselves right there together at the end of the day. She tried to avoid it, but she was pulled to it like magnetism. The only way she was able to get through the craziness of her life was with these moments with Brock. She'd missed it so much over the past several years. There was so much about this reward trip that drove Reba crazy. Yet at the end of the day, she was right where she needed to be, not that she would admit that to anyone.

Brock was the only thing getting her through the weirdness. It was comforting to have him there. She couldn't imagine the past few weeks without him. She was glad not to have to go through this alone. Part of her was disgusted at herself for having any dependence at all on Brock. She needed the escape, the high more each day. After all, he was right there for her. Oh, the convenience! It got to the point where their limbs were tangled up amidst the sweat covering their bodies more than once a day. She was like a druggie needing a fix. She questioned her sanity.

"What would you do without me?" he asked, kissing her hair. He pulled the sheet around them.

Her heart pounded at she came down off her latest high from what they're done. She'd practically attacked him when he came home from the dance. His lips travelled dangerously close to her ear. She was losing her train of thought.

"Exactly what I've been doing for the past seven years. Live my life. I'll go right back to the way things were before happily."

"Liar." He bit her earlobe playfully. "You'd be absolutely miserable. Just like I'd be without you. You can't go a day without this. He looked at her with a glint in his eye. "You need me and I need you. I'm the light of your life and vice versa."

She struggled to speak as Brock pressed his mouth into the crook of her neck. The tip of his tongue moved down her shoulder, making her brain fill with happy, fuzzy thoughts. "You wish. This is just mutual satisfaction. I scratch your back and you scratch mine."

His laughter was muffled against her skin. "That's funny, Red." His lips grazed her collarbone. "Because I'm pretty sure that it's getting to the point where you need this much more than you care to admit. It's okay, honey. It's the most wonderful thing I could ever imagine." One of his hands slid between her knees. "You say you don't want or need me, but you're still here in my bed or inviting me into your bed." His fingers began gliding up and down her inner thigh, making it difficult for her snap back with a retort. He laughed gently. "You don't hate me anymore. I think that you like me again. That's a pretty good place to be."

She squirmed uncomfortably as Brock's fingertips danced along the inside of her leg. She wanted to protest. She wanted to let him know that she could stop this anytime she wanted, but she couldn't do that while he was sending electric currents up her spine. Finally, when she thought she might explode, his hand moved to her hip and he pulled his mouth away from her shoulder. "Please, honey. I want you so much right now," she whispered as he pulled out a condom from the nightstand for round two.

"Right back at ya." He flashed her his signature cocky grin.

She couldn't even remember what she was protesting about.

It started with a comment. Mrs. Fisher was handing back the English assignments to the pairs. "What a wonderful essay on Romeo and Juliet! You two make a good team." Brock took a look at the score marked in red on the page, a ninety-nine percent. It was perfect, except for a couple of typos. Brock beamed with pride. They did make a good team. If only, he could convince Reba of that. It hadn't been that long since they first got together, but it felt so natural and so right. He turned to glance at her and found her making eyes at Alex Hamilton aka Mike 2.0. _D—n him. _This was his woman, his life. He wasn't giving up without a fight. Of course, he was jealous. Now, the tables had turned and he knew what it was like for Reba all those years he was with Barbra Jean. Reba sauntered over to Alex as soon as class was over. They walked together to the next class.

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's note: I know I said that I'd update Deceived-chapter 26 next, but it's the combination of two shows. When my GH hero got caught up with the two heroines, it wasn't pretty. I merge the two heroines into Reba for Deceived. I anticipated some light hearted fun. Instead, one woman was mourning the loss of her fiancé who disappeared. The other woman was confronting her with the information that the fiancé was her ex too. I'm struggling with the issue of whether or not to make Jack Morgan a CIA agent. That would mean that he's playing Reba and Barbra Jean a little bit because he's been withholding important information from them. It makes him slightly evil because then he'd have known that the Bookers were holding Brock for all those years. I struggle with whether or not to make him that way._

_FYI- I just couldn't make up my mind so this update was the easier one to write for the time being. I needed a little light-hearted Breba action to write about. I'm also aware that I used the name Alex Hamilton, who's Brock's twin in Deceived. I use Maggie in more than one story, so I didn't think that readers would mind if I named this lookalike Alex also. He's not a twin in this one. It's just a weird coincidence._

_Like most of us, I'm a faithful viewer of Malibu Country. I watch on Fridays, then on demand, and then online. My issue is that Reba hasn't been given a male guest star that she has chemistry with. I see a glimmer with Jeffrey Nordling, but not even that much with Steven Weber. Those two just gave off the friends vibe. Is it too much to ask for Reba to have a little romantic interest on the show? I had to vent that._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to LittleMissCheerios. This author is back stronger than ever. She is currently writing two Reba stories for readers- Road Trip and Halloween With the Harts._

_I'm also hoping that FakeCubicZirconium updates her wonderful story, How Do I Live soon. Please send her a PM with any story ideas you have for inspiration. It's nice when readers help offer suggestions when writers get stuck. We're glad you're back. _

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Merlinguurl4liifee**

**QuinnAlexis**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	16. Something so scary

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 16: Something so scary**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

It started with a comment. Mrs. Fisher was handing back the English assignments to the pairs. "What a wonderful essay on Romeo and Juliet! You two make a good team." Brock took a look at the score marked in red on the page, a ninety-nine percent. It was perfect, except for a couple of typos. Brock beamed with pride. They did make a good team. If only, he could convince Reba of that. It hadn't been that long since they first got together, but it felt so natural and so right. He turned to glance at her and found her making eyes at Alex Hamilton aka Mike 2.0. _D—n him. _This was his woman, his life. He wasn't giving up without a fight. Of course, he was jealous. Now, the tables had turned and he knew what it was like for Reba all those years he was with Barbra Jean. Reba sauntered over to Alex as soon as class was over. They walked together to the next class.

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

It was in Algebra class when Reba saw Brock talking to Jessica Hathaway. Jessica's hand was on his thigh. His cheeks were getting red, but he still had that same cute, cocky smile on his face. _Arrogant jerk!_ He was pulling at his shirt collar. Jessica showed definite signs of flirting. Why not? She was a normal, healthy teenager.

Brock was attractive and available. Reba mentally slapped herself for thinking of Brock as attractive. It wasn't like he was committed to anyone. She was the one who demanded no-strings-attached. She felt a twinge in her gut. She was jealous all right, and she didn't like it one little bit. She wanted to walk over to the pair and slap Brock upside the head. Better yet, rip Jessica's slutty heart right out of her chest!

Reba decided that she must be having a temporary nervous breakdown caused by stress because there was no way that she'd be jealous over a Casanova like him. Hadn't she learned her lesson yet? What was it gonna take for her to forget and move on? She would not put her love and faith into Brock Hart again. The inevitable heartbreak would destroy her. She would not make it through the loss a second time.

Luckily, Alex Hamilton was sitting nearby. She willed herself to think about Alex. She started a conversation with him to avoid spending another second of her time thinking about Brock Hart. "Hi, did you get the answer to problem thirty-six?"

"Yeah, I can show you how I came up with the answer. Listen, something awesome happened and I'm just dying to tell someone. I got this letter in the mail." He pulled the letter out of his pocket.

Reba opened the envelope and read the paper message inside. "You were accepted to The Woodlands Preparatory School. That's amazing. Congratulations!" She took his hand in hers. "This is a really big deal. I'm happy for you."

"I can start next year for my junior year, but there's a catch. Read page two."

Reba read the note that was troubling Alex. "You've got a full scholarship, if you can keep your grades up and pass their entrance exam."

"That's the problem. I freeze up during big exams. What if I can't pass? What if I don't know stuff on the test?"

"That's not a problem, Alex. You're the smartest guy in class. You deserve this."

"I need to do extra studying. I need a tutor."

Reba smiled. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "I'm a tutor. I could help."

He arched an eyebrow at her skeptically. "Aren't you already tutoring Cap? Do you have the time? How are you with advanced English material?"

"I've helped others with English before, especially Shakespeare. When I'm done, you'll be so confident that you won't be nervous at all. And I'll make the time. Don't worry about it. This is too important to let slip through your fingers. If you want to become a cardiologist, then this is a very good start."

"Nell, you're terrific. I'm so glad that I shared this with you." Alex bent over and kissed Reba on the cheek. Class ended. Alex took her hand and the pair burst out of the classroom.

Brock watched the little display from across the classroom and behind them in the hall. His heart dropped to his stomach. He was slowly realizing that Reba might be right. What if they never changed back and these were their permanent lives now? He had his whole future ahead of him again. What did he want to do with it?

Reba avoided seeing Brock after school. She drove her old beat-up Mazda, so she didn't have to walk back and forth from school. It wasn't like she didn't have a drivers' license, so what if she looked a little younger than the photo on the card. She sat in her car in the parking lot. She turned the key, but nothing happened. She tried again and again. Everything was dead. Her battery finally died. She hit the steering wheel out of frustration with a long line of obscenities that would otherwise make her blush. She laid her head against it out of defeat.

"Having car problems, McKinney?" Brock asked.

She rolled down the window. "My car won't start. I should have figured it would happen sooner or later. The battery was over four years old."

"Would you like me to give you a ride? I was gonna give Jake a ride home, but he bailed on me." He noticed Reba's hesitation. "Come on, Red. You know you want to ride with me." He bent down to look her in the eye. "What's the worst that could happen? Jake will probably make it home before we do, unless you can't keep your hands off me." He changed tactics from cocky to reasonable. He grinned at her while he leaned over to pull the keys out of her ignition. "We'll get you a new battery, honey."

She gritted her teeth. "You're violating my Brock-free zone. I've had that car since the divorce. It's a symbol of my independence."

He flashed his signature grin. "Well, you can look at this- two ways. First, we agreed not to be Brock and Reba, so Brock hasn't touched your car. I have. Second, Reba can let Brock buy her battery because he's a jerk, and she didn't get a fair enough settlement in the divorce. He owes it to her."

Relief washed over her. "Fine. When you put it like that, how can I say no?" She snatched back her keys and dropped them into her purse. "Let me get my stuff." She grabbed her purse, jacket, and backpack. She locked the doors and followed Brock to his vehicle. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the car. "It's Rhonda. How did you pull that off?"

"Van owed me a favor and I signed the Rhonda pledge. Look, Cheyenne wanted him to get rid of the car. Van didn't want to part with it. I'm renting to own Rhonda with the promise to let him drive it sometimes. You have to admit that I do nice things for people on occasion."

"I never said that you didn't. It's just that most of the time you do things when it's mutually beneficial. You make sure that you can get something out of it."

Brock scoffed. "I can't believe that's what you think of me." Most of the ride was spent in silence. He didn't like what she said. It sunk in that was how he'd treated her before. They were almost home. "I don't want you to think of me that way. I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

Reba reached over the gearshift and put her hand over Brock's. His skin was soft and warm. She felt his pulse throb beneath her touch. Brock was deeply hurt and Reba felt bad. She wanted to comfort him. She had to admit that she still cared about him. When Rhonda roared into the driveway, she took that moment to flee inside the house.

He found her inside their bedroom. "Hi."

"Hi. I'm so sorry I hurt you." She locked the bedroom door, turning on the stereo. The wall vibrated with the sounds of Aerosmith. She slammed him against the wall, kissing him until he needed to stop to take a breath. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed her back. She tightened her grip on his waist, shoving his jeans down to touch the warm skin just inside his underwear.

He pulled his mouth away from hers. "What is this? Earlier, you couldn't stand to look at me and now this. What's going on? You don't owe me anything. I don't want pity sex."

She pulled her hands away. "No. This isn't pity sex. I felt bad in the car, but that's because we were arguing as usual. First, that tramp Jessica is all over you in Algebra. Then, you gleam with delight because my car doesn't work. You showed up with Rhonda. Van threw a fit when I drove that car. I was jealous and angry, so I said something nasty. I'm really sorry."

His blue eyes sought hers. "So, this is makeup sex?

She bit her lip. "Yeah? Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." His lips captured hers once more. Inside, he felt like he could burst into song, only couples had makeup sex. They were a couple, whether she wanted to admit it or not. His hands moved up her shirt to unhook her bra. He undressed her in record time.

She waited for him to cover her body with his own once they got on the bed, but what he did next surprised her. He kissed down her stomach lower and lower to his final destination. "But Brock, we've never... in twenty-five years." At first, it felt weird. Then, it felt perfect... dirty, wrong, and amazing. "Remind me to fight with you more often." Her fingers curled in the sheets, gripping the fabric tightly, and her knees shook. She felt things she'd never felt before. "Oh, my goodness... this is... How could you keep this from me, you orange, fake and bake tanned manatee?"

He stopped for a moment. "Be nice, or I won't finish. I better hear something along the lines of amazing sex god."

She laughed. "Okay, please finish, you amazing magnificent man. Ah ... oh," she gasped with pleasure and surprise and-. Waves of pleasure washed over her body repeatedly as her whole body shook. Coming down off her high, she smiled at him as he lay down next to her, running his fingers along her hip. "I'd ask where you learned to do that, but I don't want to start another argument. I know the answer is probably Barbra Jean."

He shook his head. "Junior year, Stephanie Callahan. We didn't have intercourse, but we had a lot of oral sex. I was pretty selfish with Barbra Jean. She did a lot of giving, but didn't get to receive."

"Not even once?"

"Nope."

"That is unbelievably hot. I want you so bad right now." She reached her hand down to explore his manhood.

There was a knock on the door. "Hey, you guys, it's dinner time. Don't worry. Barbra Jean cooked," Cheyenne announced.

Reba groaned, pulling away from him to get dressed.

He chuckled. "Just remember. The anticipation will be worth the worth later." He pulled his clothes back on quickly.

Dinner was uncomfortable. Reba sat through the meal thinking about what was happening between her and Brock. She didn't want to fall for him. She just wanted a casual fling with him, but something more was happening. She could feel it in her bones.

Once she got back in their bedroom, all of her worries and fears caught up with her. She couldn't keep it bottled up. Tears started gushing down her cheeks, and she began to sob. She couldn't deny that her carefully planned world was spinning out of control. Brock entered the room quietly, sat down next to her, and took hold of her hand.

He left briefly and returned with a couple of beers. He offered her one. "Are you alright?" He reached over and brushed the hair away from her face. His fingers rubbed soothingly against her temple.

She sighed and leaned into his hand. "I feel like a w-e."

"No, you're not. Something happened between the time we left this room for dinner and the time we returned."

"I'm screwing a guy who's not my boyfriend and lying about it to everyone. I don't even think about whether it's right or wrong anymore."

"Now, you listen to me. You're not. You're not that type of woman. You've only had sex with only one man in your whole life. You've repressed seven years of sexual desire. When you combine that with new teenage hormones, you get an explosion of sexual wants. All you did was act on them with the only man that you've ever slept with. I know that you're confused and scared. It's hard to understand how or why this happened to us."

She looked into his warm, baby blues. Suddenly, she didn't feel so alone. They were in this together. He understood her. She leaned over and kissed him. It was gentle and careful, almost like the first kiss they ever shared. They moved down onto the bed. He eased her down beneath him. Their lips stayed connected as their bodies did the same. It finally meant something. When their bodies joined together, she felt an emotional attachment to him that she hadn't allowed herself to feel before. She felt honesty, compassion, and other things that she didn't think that Brock Hart was even capable of. His hands gently stroked her hair. His thumb grazed her cheek. It felt natural and right. They were finally making love.

Reba opened her eyes the next morning with a feeling of ultimate warmth. Brock's arm was draped over her, holding her against his chest. She listened to his soft, rhythmic breathing. It was peaceful, safe, content, and perfect. That was her problem. She had vowed not to let this man into her heart again. She could never really be safe and content with him. She was disgusted with herself. Why did she let herself get into this position? What was wrong with her?

That's when she realized what was going on in her heart. She was jealous of other women that he talked to. She enjoyed his cocky smile and laugh. She found safety in his arms. Is it love? Did she really allow herself to fall back in love with her treacherous ex-husband? No! Love was too big of a word. It took years to develop properly, especially after such a betrayal. She couldn't be in love with Brock Hart.

But she did have feelings for him. Feelings other than hatred and disgust. It was more than a crush. More than anything she'd felt for Mike Holliway all those years ago. Maybe even more than she'd felt for Brock all those years ago in the beginning when they found themselves pregnant and married. It was real and powerful. How terrifying!

These feelings made her want to flee. She couldn't stay. She didn't want to see him when he awoke. What if her feelings were written all over her face? She couldn't let herself fall into the same trap again? He was Brock Hart, the womanizer, liar, and cheat. He would never love her alone for eternity. That was what she wanted.

She wanted a love that would last a lifetime. The torture had to end. Hadn't she learned her lesson yet? She'd gotten too close, down a road that led to hurt. Brock Hart still had the power to hurt her. Last night, she was at her weakest and she let him in. If she didn't get out of this now, she'd pay the price. Reality always catches up with people eventually.

A bitter smile reached her face as she crept out of Brock's arms. Brock was an escape from the situation. That was how she chose to deal with their crazy predicament. She wasn't very happy with the results. She was a reckless mess. She felt just like she did when Brock told her that he wouldn't come home in front of the therapist and their children.

She crept around the room, trying to get dressed without making any noise. After yanking on her sweater and jeans, she grabbed her cell phone and slipped into the bathroom. Before she could think of anything better, she went with the first plan that came to mind, calling Barbra Jean.

"Hello?" she answered, sleepy but chipper.

"Hey, Barbra Jean, I need a big favor. Can I stay at your house for a few days?"

"Sure, buddy. Of course, but are you okay? You sound weird."

"I'll explain later. I'll be over in ten minutes." She sighed and leaned against the bathroom counter. She pulled it together long enough to go back into the bedroom. Still having trouble getting her things ready, she stood at the window, gazing out into the early morning Texas sky. She knew that if she didn't leave soon, she never would.

"I thought we'd sleep in today. What are you doing up?" he commented softly.

He walked over to where she was at the window. He stood next to her, rubbed his eyes, and smiled at her. He stood in his boxers, and Reba couldn't help but check out his body.

This was the moment that she decided to end their fling. "We need to talk." She stared down at the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"Okay," he said, running his hand over the back of his neck. "That's never good. You're worrying me, Red." He sat down on his bed, waiting for her to speak.

"Listen, you're a great guy. I appreciate everything you've done to help me through this." This was killing her. She was breaking up with someone she'd loved for a quarter of a century.

"Well, you're good at mixed signals. I never know anything with you. So, this doesn't sound very positive. This can't be good for either one of us."

"I can't do this anymore. I think we should stop sleeping together."

"Why? What's going on?"

"This is working for me anymore and it's no good for either of us."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Does this have something to do with what happened last night, Red? I saw you crying after dinner."

She cleared her throat. "That's not it."

"Really? Then what is it? This doesn't make sense to me."

"I'm done. Cap and Nell are done, but more importantly Reba and Brock are done. I have to go." She fled before he could say anything else.

She showed up at Barbra Jean's house, crying. "We need to talk. Bring out the wine. I'm quitting Brock Hart cold turkey."

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's note: I came back from vacation in the mood to write. I updated two original stories on FictionPress and updated Deceived and Reba Nell Got Married before moving on to Enchantment. I'm taking advantage of the time off from work to write like the wind. If you've caught up on Deceived, then you know I made Jack Morgan a CIA agent. That means that he's playing Reba and Barbra Jean a little bit because he's been withholding important information from them. It makes him slightly evil because then he'd have known that the Bookers were holding Brock for all those years. But that also means that Brock threatened a CIA agent when he cornered Jack in his office. Will that have repercussions? Stay tuned. _

_I'm in the mood for passionate Breba, so this is the update you get now. Wait and see what I update next._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to Chatte578 for updating Wildfires. It was an amazing update! _

_Thanks to new writer, rarararawr, for her passionate Reba stories about my favorite couple._

_I'm also hoping that Jessie 33 updates her wonderful story, I can't lose you soon. Please send her a PM with any story ideas you have for inspiration. It's nice when readers help offer suggestions when writers get stuck. It's her first Reba story. _

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Merlinguurl4liifee**

**QuinnAlexis**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	17. Something so chilly

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 17: Something so chilly**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

"This is working for me anymore and it's no good for either of us."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Does this have something to do with what happened last night, Red? I saw you crying after dinner."

She cleared her throat. "That's not it."

"Really? Then what is it? This doesn't make sense to me."

"I'm done. Cap and Nell are done, but more importantly Reba and Brock are done. I have to go." She fled before he could say anything else.

She showed up at Barbra Jean's house, crying. "We need to talk. Bring out the wine. I'm quitting Brock Hart cold turkey."

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Going cold turkey was harder than Reba anticipated. She still had to tutor Brock and share a room with him. She solved this problem by temporarily staying at Barbra Jean's house. Her mission was to surgically remove Brock from her heart with a chainsaw! She went to Dr. Peters' office for a session as a new patient- not revealing her true identity or situation. She wanted to avoid a trip to the funny farm. She sat with the therapist, talking about typical teen and family problems, but thought about the day when her world fell apart.

Her husband broke their vows and walked away. She left her therapy appointment and headed for Brock's office. Brock formed a partnership with Eugene Fisher before their situation occurred, so the business was still going strong in spite of Brock Hart currently being MIA from his dental practice. Reba got a cleaning and exam from Eugene. While in the x-ray room, she willed herself to forget about her own encounter with Brock, but instead focused on Brock making love to Barbra Jean in that same spot. It was where Henry was conceived. She imagined what it was like, taking a chip off her soul. With a heavy heart, she returned to Barbra Jean's house. She stood at the door, remembering the night when she had to stop Brock from tricking BJ into a pregnancy.

Barbra Jean invited a somber Reba into the house. Reba stood in the living room, thinking about the times when she saw him kissing the other woman. Henry ran down the stairs to hug Reba. While she held him, her mind returned to the past. Brock vowed to be a better father to his new child, rushed to be at BJ's side when she gave birth, and broke promises to little Jake in favor of Henry. Tears dripped down. Henry ran off to play. She went upstairs, staring into Kyra's room before heading back down.

He'd stolen her precious daughter away. She walked over to the mantle in the living room. The goofy blonde still had family pictures up that included Brock. Reba snuck a peek at the last photo in the row. She remembered that day vividly. How could she forget the heartbreak she felt on Brock and Barbra Jean's wedding day, but never expressed? She pasted a faux smile on her face as always, never revealing the shattered woman behind the mask.

She could feel the animosity and pain coursing through her veins. Stepping into the kitchen, she saw Barbra Jean washing dishes, but a different scene came into view in her mind. Brock stood there, telling her that he made a mistake when he divorced her and married his pregnant mistress. And then, he took it back. Reality came back into focus.

Brock walked through the back door. "Hi," he said softly.

It was all too much, even with her new healthy heart. Waves of sinking despair and agony washed over her. She put her hand to her head. Her body waved back and forth before making it final descent to the floor.

"Oh my Lord! Reba!" Barbra Jean screamed.

Brock was beside her in two seconds to catch her safely. BJ was right behind him. "Honey? Wake up, honey."

Reba heard a distant voice rousing her back to consciousness. She was happy where she was though. She was lost in a dream, where she was still happily married to Brock because he never broke their wedding vows. They ended their separation by getting back together, happily ever after. She heard Brock's voice calling out to her, but she was lying in her warm bed with him beside her. Darkness surrounded them. She heard his voice again. It didn't make any sense.

She snuggled closer to her husband's body. She ran her fingers through his hair and planted soft kisses on his cheek. "Wake up, Brock. Look at me for a second. It's important."

Brock slowly opened his eyes. "It's late, honey. I'm gonna need some more rest before we make love again, even the Love Machine needs sleep every once in a while." He yawned.

She looked into those blue eyes. It was all a dream. Here was her husband right beside her. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you so much! Do you hear me? I want to be with you always. Being married to you is the most wonderful life I can imagine."

He patted her hand. "I feel the same way, Red. I'll always love you. You belong in my arms." He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Reba felt safe and secure for the first time in years.

And then, the voice started again. "Come on, Reba Nell. Wake up, honey. You can't leave me or the kids like this. The kids need their mother. I need you, too. We are not leaving things the way they are."

Reba felt herself being pulled away from her cozy scene.

Reba opened her eyes. She heard Brock tell Barbra Jean to call an ambulance. "No ambulance, no hospital. I'm okay." She looked him. His eyes were filled with tears. She reached up to touch his face, his young face. _Whoa, it's really happening. This is real, not a dream. _She felt a renewed sadness because she so desperately wanted what she saw before in the darkness. She wanted all of this to be just a dream, not her reality. "Take me upstairs so I can lie down. I'll be fine, you mo-ron."

Brock wiped his eyes and chuckled. "It looks like she'll be okay. He lifted her up, carrying her to the guest room.

She slapped him upside the head. "Not here. Take me to Kyra's room. I want to stay there."

He held her protectively against him. "Your wish is my command." He gently placed her on Kyra's bed. "Do you need anything?"

"You gone, far away from me. That's what I need." She felt the anger from the day rising up again. "I meant what I said. I'm done. I hate you, Brock."

"What?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even at their worst moments, she never spoke to him like that with such contempt in her voice.

"You heard me. Get out! I will deal with you when I have to, but we aren't even friends anymore. With a friend like you, who needs enemies?" She chucked one of Kyra's small pillows at him.

His shoulders sagged. He took a deep breath. "It's okay, Reba. I'm leaving. Just get some rest. I don't want anything to happen to you. I still care about you and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Oh, yeah because you've proven that time and time again. Don't make me laugh. Take a long, hard look at yourself and our past, and then maybe you'll figure out why I'm mad." Her voice broke at the end.

He quickly left without argument and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Reba sat in the living room, watching a movie with Barbra Jean. She hadn't seen Brock in three days. Henry was at her house with his father. Van was the assigned go-between to take Henry to and from his visits.

"I haven't wanted to ask, but what happened between you and Brock?" Barbra Jean tried to broach the subject gently.

"It's simple. I hate him." Reba continued to watch the movie.

Barbra Jean scoffed. "Because what I've seen over the past several weeks is real hate. Sure."

Reba turned her head to glare at her friend. "It's over between Brock and me. It should've been long ago."

"Only because I got in the way," Barbra Jean commented in a small voice.

"No, the problem is that Brock doesn't seem to understand the concept of the word, no. He acts like a selfish child. I don't need that. You are a good friend. I'm glad to have you in my life. This whole mess is his fault."

Barbra Jean was quiet for a long moment. Then, after it sank in, she asked, "If you hate him, why have you been fooling around with him?"

"I don't know. I needed a way to get through this. My usual grit wasn't working. It seemed like a good idea at the time, when alcohol was involved." She went back to watching the movie. "Then I was addicted… but it all caught up with me, and now things are worse than ever." She was ashamed to look her in the eye anymore. She felt like a horrible person, and watching _My Best Friend's Wedding_ wasn't helping her mood. It just made her miss her best friend, and she didn't want Barbra Jean to know that she was third down the list of best friends, right behind Brock and Lori Ann. Everything was so complicated.

"But I know that you don't hate him. I've seen you two together. I've watched over the past seven years. I don't see animosity and hate, but there is something else..."

Reba cut her off before she could finish. "Don't you dare say what I think you're gonna say. He's self-absorbed and irritating. Most of the time, I want to strangle him. Ugh, it was just sex, okay? Don't look at me with those big, expectant eyes. There's nothing else left between Brock and me. It's over, like it should have been a long time ago. Maybe now, he'll be happy. At least, I won't have to think about him anymore. It's what he needs. He'll find someone else and start all over again."

Barbra Jean gasped. "You still love him." She started to sing. "She loves him. Reba loves Brock."

Reba faced her with her arms crossed. "Barbra Jean, stop! I do not. You are such a child. Of course, you were married to Brock."

"So were you."

"I was a child when I married him. That's my excuse. I was also pregnant."

"So was I. You couldn't miss my big belly when I walked down the aisle."

Reba giggled. "Not me. We tried to rush the whole thing so no one would know that I was."

"Was it a nice wedding?"

Reba smiled dreamily with a faraway look in her eye. "Yeah, we had it in a little church in my hometown, just family and a few close friends. The party afterwards was so much fun. Not like I could participate with our friends, but Brock did. He's hilarious when he's drunk. He was drinking shots with Terry. Brock was always entertaining. Our first dance as husband and wife was definitely memorable. I got a little mad at the time. But looking back, I can't help to laugh at the whole thing."

"We didn't have that type of reception. We got married because we had to. Only people in love have your type of celebration. I stand by my opinion. You still love him."

"No!" she shouted. "No, no, no! You've got it all wrong. I do not love him anymore, okay? He betrayed me. How do you get over something like that? It takes years and years."

"But you do have feelings for him, right?"

"Yeah," Reba muttered reluctantly.

"It's been seven years. I've watched the two of you inch closer and closer. You may not want to admit it, but you've forgiven him, even if you haven't forgotten. You might not ever forget, but you have moved past the whole thing. Whenever Brock needs you, you are there for him. There's pure devotion between you two."

"Shut up! This sucks."

"Why?"

"Why what, Barbra Jean?"

"Why is it a bad thing? So what if you have feelings for him? That's great!" Barbra Jean clapped excitedly.

"No," Reba said. "It's not great or exciting. It's terrible. It's excruciating."

"But why?"

"Because he'll never change. History repeats itself. I've been on this roller coaster ride for far too long. It's too heartbreaking. It's not real. I'm wasting my time even thinking that it's possible."

"But you can't see into the future. How do you know that he hasn't changed? How do you know that it's not real? How do you know that it'll end in heartbreak? Anything is possible. As Brock's latest ex-wife, I can tell you that he changed in the time that we were together. Give him a chance."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's just sex! It's not a relationship. Brock is a Casanova. It could've been any woman for him. Look at what he did with you."

Barbra Jean held her hand up. "Fine, message received. What about that kid, Alex, the one who took you to the dance?"

"I like him. He's nice. I could be like this forever. I may never go back to normal. If this is it, then I have to try to live a normal life this way. I have to start living my life as a normal teen."

"Well, I'm here for you no matter what you decide to do." Barbra Jean pulled Reba into a bear hug.

"Can't breathe," she said, gasping.

Reba planned to return to school and avoid Brock. She knew Brock would move on, if given enough time, perhaps with Jessica Hathaway. The only problem was that Reba didn't want to see him at all. That was something she knew she couldn't avoid. She knew that looking at him every day would keep her from forgetting about him or moving on, but she was determined to try no matter how long it took.

She settled for simple ways to avoid him. She would keep distracted in the hallway. She would focus on anything but Brock's side of the classroom during their shared classes. She drove herself to school and planned to hop in her car fast before and after school to avoid confrontation. She was confident she'd be able to put him out of her mind eventually. She was counting the days, weeks, and months until his cocky grin no longer affected her.

The problem was that she couldn't stop thinking about him. She concentrated on not looking at him. All the reasons for avoiding him filled her mind. She couldn't put him out of her mind. On the way to lunch after math class, she was blessed with a distraction. She literally bumped right into Alex.

He beamed at her. "Hey, Nell. You've been quiet lately. How are you?" He touched her shoulder.

"Hi. I'm okay. How are you doing, Preppy?" She sent him a teasing glance.

"Preppy?"

"Yeah, a nickname for you. It fits since you're going to prep school."

"I'm going to have to think of a nickname for you, too."

"It's only fair. Do you need any help after school? I can start tutoring you any time you want."

They linked arms and walked down the hall together to the cafeteria. "So, do you have any plans during Thanksgiving break?"

"Shopping on Black Friday."

"Could you take a break from the shopping to go to dinner and a movie with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Are you asking me out?" She looked him over. He was her type, a double for the man who was her first love. He was crush worthy. Why not?

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's note: I want to thank readers for supporting my writing. I really appreciate it. There will be an adjustment to my fanfiction stories. I have to devote more time to working on my original fiction. I have one complete novel that needs to go through the editing process. It's long and boring, but totally worth it when I can share "Come Back to Me" with the world. I'm also working on two other new original stories and the sequel to "Come Back to Me". If you like my fanfiction stories, you might also like my original stories. I'm writersdream72 on FictionPress._

_My fanfiction will be updated less frequently. I'm also working two jobs in additional to my writing, so my updates will be once per month. I'm sorry, but that's all I can handle right now. I'd like to get to a point where I can support myself with my writing and not have to work two jobs anymore. It would be great to only work one job and get more time to write. I work 50-60 hours a week. That doesn't leave much time for my creative energy to flow._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to mudgielovesreba for updating Crawling Back To You. It was great to see a new update again! _

_Thanks to LittleMissCheerios for her continued updates on her story, Road Trip._

_I'm also hoping that Dimples73 updates her wonderful stories, A New Love and New Love, Old Love soon. _

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Merlinguurl4liifee**

**QuinnAlexis**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	18. Something so fresh

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 18: Something so fresh**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

They linked arms and walked down the hall together to the cafeteria. "So, do you have any plans during Thanksgiving break?"

"Shopping on Black Friday."

"Could you take a break from the shopping to go to dinner and a movie with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Are you asking me out?" She looked him over. He was her type, a double for the man who was her first love. He was crush worthy. Why not?

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

So far, Reba's plan was going smoothly. She and Alex were taking things slow. Their first official date was three weeks away. Taking it slow meant getting to know each other as friends. On Halloween, they spent the holiday on the couch with an armload of scary movies and a gallon-sized bowl of popcorn topped with tons of butter. Cheyenne and Van took the kids trick or treating. Jake was out with his friends. The house was quiet and dark, except for the sounds of the movie. Alex casually wrapped his arm around Reba.

She looked over at him, dressed in his T-bird costume, and smiled. She was thinking about how good he looked in the imprinted pleather jacket with authentic insignia, polyester t-shirt and shiny black pants. The guy looked like he just stepped out of the movie, "Grease."

She gently ran her fingers over his cheek. He leaned in, capturing her lips gently. Reba was shocked for a moment. Her breath hitched, but she remembered what innocent first kisses were like. Her lips moved in rhythm with his. Suddenly, the room filled with light. The teens quickly broke apart. Reba had her hands in her lap. Her cheeks reddened. She looked behind the couch.

"What do we have here?" Brock stood with a stony, Botox-like face.

She glared at him. "None of your business, Cap! Don't you have a date of your own? Don't keep Jessica McSlutty waiting."

Alex tugged at his shirt collar. "Does he live here, too?"

Reba sighed. "Unfortunately, He's Van's cousin. It's complicated."

Brock shot his most intimidating glare at Alex. "I'm the ex, the shoes to fill."

Alex looked at Reba. "What?"

Reba put her hands to her forehead. "For the love of grits and gravy! We dated a long time ago at my old school. It's been over for ages. Don't worry about him. In about five minutes, his jock brain will start thinking with what's in his pants when he goes to pick up his date. Do you want another soda?" She got up and headed for the kitchen after Alex nodded his reply. She went to the refrigerator to retrieve the pop cans when a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

The familiar scent of Stetson filled her nostrils. It just wasn't fair. He didn't know when to quit. He turned her around in his embrace. She eyed his costume up and down. She had to take a picture to show Barbra Jean later. Brock was dressed as a 60's Ken doll with a groovy zipper-front wide collar multicolored print shirt, attached brown faux suede fringe vest, bright yellow bell bottom pants, a molded vinyl character wig and genuine Mattel arm hang tag. Was this a couple's theme costume set? That must mean that his date is dressed as a 60's Barbie doll, how fitting that Brock would date a blonde bimbo that looks like Barbie.

Suddenly, he whipped her around so fast she could've gotten whiplash. Before she could respond, Brock planted a deeply passionate kiss on her. "God, you're so sexy! I couldn't resist."

Reba slapped him upside the head. "Well, try harder," she hissed, "I have a guy I like in the other room."

"I need to talk to you. Can we step outside for a minute?"

"Alright, if it will make you leave. I'm busy here." She accompanied him out the back door. She put her hands on her hips. "What needed to be so private?"

"I didn't like what I walked in on," he paused, "well... how...?"

Reba read him like a book. "You're curious about the kiss. You always were. That was the first one. It was nice, way better than Parker."

He eyed her in the costume. The skirt was a red pleated miniskirt which is decorated with the Grease logo. The shirt features a three quarter sleeve with an attached red collar, and a red Rydell "R" and megaphone detailed in the center. Her hair was in a blonde ponytail wig with a solid red satin bow. "You're a blast from the past."

"Is that good or bad? I just don't know with you half the time."

"Definitely good. Remember the Halloween before we started dating?"

"I was with Terry. That was a fun Halloween."

"Yeah, it was, in more ways than one."

"You used to be a real party animal. I remember that vividly."

"Other important things, not so vividly. You were wearing that costume, so innocent and sweet."

Reba groaned, running her hand over her face. "Spare me the trip down memory lane, Brock."

"We had our first kiss that night. When I saw you like that tonight, I just had to kiss you."

"What I remember is that you softened me up by pretending to be my friend and then made a pass at me."

"That wasn't how it was and you know it! We stood outside, just talking. You mentioned the problems you were having with Terry and you wondered if you should stay with him. I saw the opportunity and I took it. I just wanted to know what it would be like to finally kiss you."

"And that earned you a good slap, too."

He inched closer to her. "Hey, Red?"

"Yeah?"

"How about now?" He swiftly moved in to capture her lips for the second time that night.

She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed away from him. She put her hand to her chest. "Ouch, you actually hurt me. You can't go around mauling me."

Confusion filled his eyes. "I didn't. I only kissed you. But if you want to make out, we could do that, too." He flashed her a cocky grin.

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be. We need to adjust. This is how life is gonna be from here on out. See?" She pulled out an ID from her pocket. It read Reba Nell McKinney with her new birthdate and current picture. "I've accepted that there's no going back now. Have fun tonight, Brock." She walked past him into the house, but she didn't protest the kiss and she didn't slap him. He whistled while he walked towards Rhonda.

Three weeks later, it was Thanksgiving Day. Lori Ann and Mike flew into Houston to spend the holiday with the Harts. Reba was in the kitchen helping prepare the meal. Cheyenne was stirring gravy. Reba took a whiff of the mixture in the pot. She leaned in to see if Cheyenne was doing a good job. She got too close to the pot. Once she saw and smelled it up close, she felt the overwhelming urge to throw up. She put her hand over mouth and ran away.

Cheyenne looked confused. "Am I doing it wrong?"

Lori Ann patted her on the back. "You're doing fine. Your mother must have eaten something for breakfast that didn't agree with her. Didn't your father cook? It's not you. I'm gonna go check on her."

Lori Ann knocked on the upstairs bathroom door with her purse in her hand. Reba pulled herself away from the toilet and slowly walked to unlock the door. Lori Ann walked in and locked the door behind her. "How're you doin', Reba?"

Reba leaned against the wall, slid down to a seated position, and hugged her legs to her chest. "I feel awful. I don't know what's wrong. I felt great this morning."

"I wasn't gonna say anything, but you definitely need some help." She pulled two pregnancy tests out of her purse. "Your breasts are larger and tenderer. You haven't had a period yet. Sights and smells make you sick. Get the picture?"

Reba shook her head. "I can't be pregnant."

Lori Ann rubbed her shoulder. "You have to admit that it's a possibility. Let's do this together. I'm late, too. Mike and I were a little careless in the beginning."

Reba smiled. "You, too?"

Lori Ann nodded. "I'm scared, too. I'm forty-four years old. I didn't think this was possible for me anymore."

Reba stood up, walked over to her friend, and hugged her. "Okay, let's do this together. I'll go first."

Seven minutes later, both ladies were sitting on the edge of the tub waiting for results.

"It's time." Lori Ann got up and looked the identical tests. "The stick turned blue."

"Which one?"

"Both." Lori Ann got up and hugged Reba. "It's okay. I'm scared, too. We're in this together."

Reba laughed. "Our babies are gonna grow up and be best friends like we are."

Lori Ann threw the tests in the trash can and wiped the counter clean before walking downstairs with Reba.

Jake raced up the stairs past them. "Finally! I've had to go for twenty minutes. Nobody would let me up there."

The family and guests sat down to dinner.

Jake came back with a goofy grin on his face. "Looks like we have a new addition to the family. Nell is pregnant."

"What?" Brock looked thunderstruck.

"Shut up, Jake!" Reba wanted to cry.

Jake smirked. "That's what you get from leaving pregnancy tests in the trash can. Didn't you learn anything from Cheyenne?"

"Those tests were mine. I'm late and I wanted my best friend to be with me when I found out." Lori Ann looked over at Mike, who was beaming. She nodded and gave him thumbs up. He ran over and hugged her.

Reba covered her face. Silent tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. She excused herself and ran out the back door. Brock chased after her.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I would've been happy, you know. For about thirty seconds, I was the happiest that I'd been since the divorce."

Reba collected her emotions and jerked away from him. "You dodged a bullet. I've seen that face twice before because of Cheyenne and Henry. That's your scared face. It's not a happy one. Watch where you're planting those seeds and don't ever touch me again." She pulled her fist back and punched him in the gut. A wave rushed through her and she threw up on his shoes.

Later, Reba was deep in the throes of morning sickness when Mike picked her up off the bathroom floor and carried her to bed. She was so weak from vomiting.

"I'll get you some stuff for your stomach. Stay here and rest." Mike shut the light off and the room was covered in complete darkness. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. He got a tray with Pepto Bismol, tea, toast, crackers, Tylenol for headache, an empty bowl, and a wet washcloth.

"What are you doing?" Brock asked, as he stepped in the room.

"Reba's got the flu. She's so weak that she couldn't walk back to bed. I'm taking care of her."

"No way! She's got us. Let me or Mr. H take care of her. That's our job," Van protested with a mouth full of food.

"I want to be the one to take care of her, Mike. But she won't even let me near her," Brock said.

Mike patted him on the shoulder. "And you should be. Just take this tray up to her and don't say a word. The room is completely dark. She's so exhausted she'll think you're me. Don't ruin it."

Brock took a deep breath, grabbed the tray, and rushed upstairs to care for the ailing redhead. He entered the room.

She softly sighed. "Thank you. Do you think that I can at least have some soup?"

He set the tray down on the nightstand. He shook his hand. He gave her two spoonfuls of Pepto Bismol, and then a sip of tea.

"I think I can keep it down. Would you stay, please?"

He nodded wordlessly.

"Congratulations. You're finally having your first kid. That's terrific. I'm really happy for you and Lori Ann." Her voice began to crack. "I realized something. What we had once was wonderful. And I'll always love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. You deserve to be happy and in love. You were right. It wasn't meant to be. You were right about Brock and me, too. We did find ourselves drawn back to each other. But it's not like I thought. Too much has happened. There's no way for to forget and start fresh. We have to do that alone." She started gagging.

He shook his head and put the bowl down on the floor beside her. He held her hair back as the contents of her stomach rose within her, erupting like a volcano. When she was finished, he gave her another sip of tea and rubbed his hand over her hair. She snuggled against him. He wiped her face with the wet washcloth.

"Promise me that you'll always be there for me, best friends for life. Stay with me tonight." She held out her hand.

He took the delicate hand in his, resisting the urge to kiss it. He shook it, and then pulled a chair to her bedside.

"Wait, can you hold me until I fall asleep?"

He got into her bed, put his arms around her, and pulled her close until her breathing was slow and steady. He got back in the chair and watched over her all night until he drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's note: I want to thank readers for supporting my writing. I really appreciate it. I am devoting more time to my original stories because I have a chance at becoming published. I would love to get paid and support my family doing something that I love. If you like this story, you might like my original young adult story on FictionPress called Welcome to Cambridge House. If you like my fanfiction stories, you might also like my original stories. _

_I'm writersdream72 on FictionPress. My name is Laurie Mills. You can find me on Twitter, Facebook, and read updates on my blog- (lauriemillswriter dot blogspot dot com. I will continue to provide updates and news on my stories. I will also share resources and tips that I've learned for other writers. I haven't been updating anything lately on these sites, but I plan to soon._

_Please be patient with me. I hope that you like my stories enough to check out my original work._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to rarararawr for completing Midnight Weakness. Thanks for sharing your writing with us. It's a great story and I look forward to reading your next story. _

_Thanks to Dimples73 for her continued updates on her stories, A New Love and New Love, Old Love_

_I'm also hoping that QuinnAlexis updates her wonderful story, Everything happens for a reason soon. _

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Merlinguurl4liifee**

**QuinnAlexis**

**Possy**

**katerina24**

** .EdwardCullen**

**rarararawr**

**YaleAceBella12**

**carylfan10**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	19. Something so patient

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 19: Something so patient**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

"Promise me that you'll always be there for me, best friends for life. Stay with me tonight." She held out her hand.

He took the delicate hand in his, resisting the urge to kiss it. He shook it, and then pulled a chair to her bedside.

"Wait, can you hold me until I fall asleep?"

He got into her bed, put his arms around her, and pulled her close until her breathing was slow and steady. He got back in the chair and watched over her all night until he drifted off to sleep.

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Reba awoke to the light of the early morning sun. She looked over to see Brock asleep in the chair beside her. He awoke to find her staring at him. Caught staring at him, she looked away.

"Good morning, how are you?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied in a small voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. This is my room, too."

"I know. I mean, what are you doing in that chair?'

Confident in using the truth, he said, "Mike asked me to take over caring for you and I was happy to do it. You were too ill for anyone to be too far away."

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble," she said, putting her hand to her stomach.

He put his hand over hers. "Are you really okay?"

She abruptly pulled away. "I'm much better. You don't have to stay by my bedside. I'm not dying."

He nodded in agreement, leaving the room. He returned a few minutes later with a tray of dry toast, tea, oatmeal, and applesauce. "Try to eat. These are good nourishment when you're getting over the flu. Trust me. I'm a doctor."

Reba giggled. "Okay, thanks. You can go on about your business. The kids might need you downstairs. Kyra's home and she doesn't have a filter when it comes to Van and Cheyenne."

He nodded again and kissed her on the forehead before he left the bedroom.

Lori Ann burst in the room after Reba was done eating. "How are you this morning, any …?" She vocalized a mock sound of vomit, reminding Reba of Kyra's noises when Cheyenne was pregnant and ill.

"I'll be fine as long as you stop doing that. How are you? Aren't you sick yet?"

"A little queasy, no big deal. Let's focus on you. You were so sick last night."

"I know. I'm lucky to have friends like you and Mike. Anyway, I've got a date tonight with Alex. I need your help to get ready. I need to stop looking like death warmed over." She groaned, rubbing her hands over her face.

"Well, you've come to the right place. There are two women in this house who devote themselves to looking fashionable. Cheyenne and I will make you look like a million dollars."

Cheyenne insisted that choosing the right shampoo and body wash was essential to the date. Reba feared the return of nausea, so she let her daughter choose the right scents. Lori Ann abstained from the smell tests. Reba was comforted by evidence of Lori Ann's similar condition. After sampling the sweet household scents from sweet floral to mouthwatering fruit, Cheyenne recommended that Reba change her usual strawberry and rose scents to exotic, coconut shampoo and soothing, lavender body wash. The combination calmed her nerves as she showered.

Van suggested Aquafresh toothpaste. Kyra piped up with a vote for cinnamon mouthwash. Cheyenne blow-dried and curled Reba's long, auburn locks into big, bouncy curls. Lori Ann selected from three of Cheyenne's suggested outfits out of the "Cheyenne collection". The cream silk blouse hung loosely about her shoulders and dipped down in front, revealing her recent more ample cleavage. Her black denim jeans clung tightly to her form, revealing all her curves. Cheyenne chose a pair of shiny, black flats to match. She also lend Reba her favorite peach sweater to keep her warm while outside.

Cheyenne insisted that Reba make an entrance after Alex arrived, so she paced the floor in her room, anxiously waiting. Downstairs, the family also waited for Alex to arrive. Finally, they heard a knock at the door. Mike rushed to be the first at the door to answer it. Lori Ann stood behind him.

"Hi. Come on in. We've been expecting you," Mike said.

Alex swallowed the lump in his throat as he scanned the crowd in Nell's living room. The flowers shook in his hands.

"You're scaring the boy, Michael." Lori Ann pushed Mike aside. "Hi, I'll call Nell downstairs. Have a seat."

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. McKinney. Nell's been excited about your visit," Alex responded.

"Call me Lori Ann. I've heard a lot about you." She went to the staircase and called Reba down to greet her date.

Meanwhile, Alex had to deal with the hostile stares from Mike, Brock, Van, and Jake.

Kyra pushed her way through the line of animosity, flashing a friendly grin. "Hi, I'm Kyra. Don't mind them. So, where are you going tonight?"

Alex smiled back at Kyra. "We agreed to meet each other halfway. I picked the restaurant, so we're eating Chinese food for dinner. Nell picked the movie, so we're going to see a romantic comedy."

"Ohh, that's so sweet," Cheyenne chimed in.

"Thanks, Mrs. Montgomery." Alex turned to Van. "Don't worry, Sir. I'll have Nell home safe and sound by 10:30."

Van's facial expression softened. "We like you. That's means we trust you, so we'll extend Nell's curfew to 11:00 tonight."

Alex eagerly shook Van's hand, and then sat down on the couch.

Brock nudged Van. "What did you do that for? Who's side are you on?" he whispered.

"Mr. H, we're friends, but this guy is great for Mrs. H... uh... I mean, Nell. And I'm always on her side. She's always on my side, no matter what," Van whispered in reply.

Jake tapped his dad on the shoulder, cleared his throat, and motioned towards the stairs. Reba slowly descended down each step. Her long curls bounced off her shoulders. She had perfected the slow walk that Cheyenne taught her. She felt like she was in the middle of her own romantic movie.

Alex rushed up to greet her. "You look amazing."

Reba smiled. "Thanks." She accepted the bouquet. "Daisies are my favorite. Thanks for remembering." Reba handed the delicate arrangement to Cheyenne. Alex helped her put her sweater on. Reba waved goodbye to everyone as she left. Everyone rushed to the window to watch the pair. Alex held the car door open for her as she got inside.

Brock's face twisted in anger. "I can't believe you guys. Why did you act like that?"

Kyra raised her hand. "I think I can answer this. Mom has been through a series of bad relationships with men who have hurt her. No offense, Mike."

"None taken. I know how the past has affected her," Mike responded.

"Right. The question is if we all agree that Mom deserves better."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Great. So, Dad, the answer to your question is easy. We will always support Mom's happiness because it's what she deserves, even if it comes at your expense right now. Since I am the only real adult in this family, I'd like to point out that your happiness came at Mom's expense for many years. Get it?"

Brock nodded and hung his head down.

Mike put his hand on Brock's shoulder. "But that doesn't mean that you can't be the one to make her happy in the future. It just means that you have to work harder to win her back. It will be a lot of work to show you've changed."

"And if you really mean it, we'll be here to help you every step of the way," Cheyenne added.

A tear rolled down his cheek. "Guys, I love her. I really do. I can't imagine the rest of my life without her. We could be like this forever. I've learned my lesson. I don't want to spend the next 70-80 years without her."

"I know, Brock. I always knew," Barbra Jean said softly.

At the end of the evening, Reba took a deep breath in anticipation of what would happen when they got to the front door. Alex was a perfect gentlemen and so much fun. Reba hadn't laughed so much in years. She felt completely relaxed around him. He opened the car door and walked her up to the house.

When they got to the front porch, he took her hand in his. "I had a really great time tonight."

"Me, too. It was fun."

Alex took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Would you like to go out again next Friday night?"

Reba smiled. "Definitely! Would you like to have dinner with my family tomorrow night? I'd like for them to get to know you better."

"I would be honored to, Nell. Hey, Nell?"

"Yeah?"

He tugged at his shirt collar. "Can I kiss you goodnight?"

She didn't answer verbally. Instead, she chose to demonstrate by swiftly planting her lips on his. He was nervous, but she wanted to let him know that she liked him as much as he liked her. His lips stiffened at first from surprise. She smiled against his lips before gently coaxing him into a response. His lips moved tantalizingly slow as he moved to control the pace. It was sweet, lingering, and left her wanting more. They broke apart when the porch lights flickered. They shared a laugh.

He squeezed her hand affectionately. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Nell. Thanks for the invitation."

Reba stepped inside. She leaned against the door, squealing and sliding down. Her eyes had a far-away look to them and her mouth split into the widest grin.

"What do you have to be so happy about, little missy?" Van asked in an angry tone. "Did he get happy hands?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that myself. Why are you so chipper, Nell?" Brock asked.

"It was a nice evening. That's all I'm gonna say about it." She stood up, walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator, and grabbed bottled water. Brock followed her, eyeing her as she opened the cap and took a sip, followed by a loud "Ahh."

"You're perky, Red, but you're never this perky. What gives?"

Reba sat down at the kitchen table, taking another sip of the water. Brock sat next to her. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Lori Ann and Mike walked in to sit down next to the pair. "You are glowing. It must have been some evening, huh?" Mike commented.

Reba's cheeks reddened. _Glowing? If he only knew!"_ She covered her hot cheeks. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it's like dating you- only better! He treats me like I'm important and special to him. I was never that important or special to either of you..." Her breath caught as she realized what she said to the two men who mattered most to her. "I'm sorry. I just never felt this way before. I loved you and you were special to me, but I never felt like I was as special to you in your eyes." She cast her eyes downward.

Mike patted her hand. "Hey, Red. I get it. I'm not the one you need. It's okay, we're okay."

Lori Ann glared daggers at Brock. "Step up and be the one," she mouthed silently.

"Continue, sweetie," Mike said.

"I got to try new things. I never had Chinese good on a date before. He held my hand almost the whole night. He opened door for me. We went to see _Wreck-It-Ralph_."

"Isn't that a kid's movie?" Brock barbed.

"It's a movie for all ages. It's got a little bit of everything in it- comedy, action, drama, romance... The date was simple and just plain fun. I don't understand why I have to explain it to you two bozos."

"Hey, a guy could take offense to that! After all, you went out with both of us bozos."

Reba slapped him upside the head, glaring at him. She grabbed her purse to leave when a prescription bottle fell out.

Lori Ann picked it up. She grabbed Reba by the arm, leading her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Ouch, what's with you?" Reba rubbed the space on her arm near her elbow.

"This bottle has Cheyenne's name on it. What are you doing taking medication that isn't yours? You're pregnant, for God's sake."

Reba sat down on her bed. "I felt really sick. This medicine was left over from a few months ago when Cheyenne was pregnant. It's called Phenergan, and it helps with nausea and vomiting. It's prescribed for women who are severely ill during pregnancy. I've had this problem before. The doctor said the condition is called hyperemesis gravidarum, which is extreme, persistent nausea and vomiting during pregnancy that might lead to dehydration. That's how I was last night. It's perfectly safe. I've been on it before. I just want to be normal for a while. Don't you trust me?"

Lori Ann sat down beside her. "I want to, but you've got this insane plan to hide your pregnancy. Please promise me that you're gonna do the right thing. See a doctor. You need to take care of yourself. You don't have to tell anybody."

Reba smiled brightly and hugged her. "Of course, I will. I'll see a doctor when it's time for the checkups. I've done this thing before. You're the newbie."

Reba insisted on cooking dinner that night. She didn't tell the family about their dinner guest. The pills kept her stable to a minimum. Smells from the pots on the stove were starting to get to her. She held her breath every time she opened a lid or the oven to stir things or check on the food. She asked Jake to set the table. Everything was going well. Barbra Jean and Henry were home and not at Reba's for once. She leaned against the counter, breathing in a deep sigh of relief when the meal was almost ready.

A tall, warm body leaned into her from behind. "Look who's feeling better. You didn't have to do all this, Red," Brock whispered into her ear. His hot breath was driving her wild. His arms were on either side of her. He turned her around to face him. She could smell the Stetson on him.

She pushed him away violently. "Get away from me! Ironically, I say this with pride because I've always wanted to say it and now it's true. Brock Hart, you make me sick." She ran to the trash can and emptied the contents of her stomach.

He gently walked over to her and pulled her hair back out of the way, so she wouldn't end up with vomit in her shiny red curls.

She wiped her mouth with a paper towel. "I don't need your help. This is all your fault! I'm sick because of you. Go away!"

He stood there unwavering with his arms crossed. "I just helped you and I don't even get credit for that. What did I do that was so bad this time, huh? I haven't done anything to you that you didn't ask for. You attacked me at every available opportunity and you had a real good time. I don't know what's wrong with you all of a sudden."

"You made me sick, really sick. It's ... mono, okay?" She glared at him defensively.

"But I'm not sick."

"You're just a... carrier. You don't have to get sick or have symptoms, but I do. I was vulnerable and susceptible to this."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!"

"Save it for another time. I've got twenty minutes until Alex gets here for dinner."

"You've invited him to dinner? Wait a second! Didn't you kiss him last night?"

"Yeah, but he's immune. He's already had mono, and you can't catch it again."

"That means that I can't make you sick again. Maybe I can kiss you all I want."

"I wouldn't count on that. I plan to stay far away from you, as far away as possible, you mo-ron." She slapped him against the back of his head.

He gently rubbed the spot and smiled. "Hey, you're feeling better. Besides, I know your secret."

"What? What secret?" she asked tentatively.

"Your secret is that you only hit me to cause a distance between us. You feel yourself getting close to me and it scares you. You don't want to feel anything for me, but you do. And it scares the heck out of you." He backed away from her. "It's okay, honey. I don't want to fight with you or makes things worse for you. See, I'm in love with you. And I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I love you, Red. I'll wait however long it takes. I'm patient enough to do anything it takes to win you back. I screwed up royally and you deserve better. I have to prove to you that you can trust me. I don't want anyone but you. The next time I'm in my 40's and feeling down, I'll just look at you, my love, my partner, my friend, my life. Plus, I'll make sweet love to you anywhere you want, as often as you want."

"Pretty words, Brock. Neither Brock or Cap can live up to them. Let it go. It should've died years ago."

"But it's not dead yet, right?" He grinned and pumped his fists in the air. "Yes!"

She shook her head at him. "Mo-ron." She turned and walked away.

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_Author's note: I want to thank readers for supporting my writing. I really appreciate it. I will work on updating Deceived soon._

_I have an author page on Facebook now. I'm Laurie Mills at LaurieMillsbooks on Facebook. Feel free to "like" the page._

_Please be patient with me. I hope that you like my stories enough to check out my original work._

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to carylfan10 for her story, A matter of time. Thanks for sharing your writing with us. It's a great story and I look forward to reading the next update. _

_Thanks to LittleMissCheerios for her story, Breaking Even. It's a rewrite of Painful Lie, but worth the read._

_I'm also hoping that Jessie 33 updates her wonderful story, I can't lose you, soon. _

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Merlinguurl4liifee**

**QuinnAlexis**

**Possy**

**katerina24**

**.EdwardCullen**

**rarararawr**

**YaleAceBella12**

**carylfan10**

**littlebrez**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	20. Something so déjà vu

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 20: Something so déjà vu **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

He gently rubbed the spot and smiled. "Hey, you're feeling better. Besides, I know your secret."

"What? What secret?" she asked tentatively.

"Your secret is that you only hit me to cause a distance between us. You feel yourself getting close to me and it scares you. You don't want to feel anything for me, but you do. And it scares the heck out of you." He backed away from her. "It's okay, honey. I don't want to fight with you or makes things worse for you. See, I'm in love with you. And I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I love you, Red. I'll wait however long it takes. I'm patient enough to do anything it takes to win you back. I screwed up royally and you deserve better. I have to prove to you that you can trust me. I don't want anyone but you. The next time I'm in my 40's and feeling down, I'll just look at you, my love, my partner, my friend, my life. Plus, I'll make sweet love to you anywhere you want, as often as you want."

"Pretty words, Brock. Neither Brock or Cap can live up to them. Let it go. It should've died years ago."

"But it's not dead yet, right?" He grinned and pumped his fists in the air. "Yes!"

She shook her head at him. "Mo-ron." She turned and walked away.

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

In the weeks that followed, Brock tried very hard to be patient with Reba. He was patient with the fact that she was dating another guy right in front of him. He continued to date Jessica Hathaway, hoping to make Reba jealous. Remembering the damage he'd done to Reba with Barbra Jean, he ended that relationship shortly before Christmas. He focused on impressing her with special gift, a puppy. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she saw the adorable tiny golden retriever. She thanked Brock profusely for the thoughtful gift, but she only verbalized her gratitude. There wasn't a display of affection, and the family began to feel sorry for Brock. He'd tried numerous efforts to win her over without even the slightest luck. Most of her affection was reserved for her new pet.

Barbra Jean was even bothered by Reba's behavior. When she brought Broq over to meet Reba's dog, Reba only allowed the dog and her eager owner into her house for a few minutes before shooing them out, insisting that the two animals didn't like each other. She hardly even spoke to Barbra Jean. Reba reserved her affection for the fluffy, furry canine who made her feel so happy. Brock's only saving grace was that the animal liked having him around. The dog ran to play with him whenever he was around and didn't seem to like Alex.

While playing with the dog that Reba named Lily, Brock overheard Reba's plans with Alex for a class project for the upcoming semester. He quickly ran to Cheyenne with the information.

"I need your help. Reba and I are enrolled in Family Relations. It starts next week, but Alex is in the class, too. That's the class with the marriage project that is worth 60% of the total grade. Alex has asked her to be his partner. That means that they will be husband and wife for the entire semester. You have to stop this! I've put up with a lot, but I need this one."

"Okay, okay. Let me get this straight. You need my help, so Mom will be forced to work with you for the next five months, right? I'm not sure if forcing Mom to marry you is the answer."

"She'll have no choice, but to honestly try to get along with me or take a failing grade. Please! I'm desperate."

Kyra walked downstairs. "I'd help if I were you. Desperate doesn't look good on Dad or Barbra Jean. This is easier than the alternative. If he gets any more desperate, things will be really uncomfortable around here."

Cheyenne held her hand up. "Okay, I'll do it, but you owe me big time for what I'm about to do. The debt will be repaid with 50 free hours of babysitting. Do we have a deal?"

Brock grinned, nodded, and shook her hand.

Reba planned to sit beside Alex in Family Relations class. It was the first week of the new semester and six weeks since their first official date. The teacher was a stern authoritarian who seemed to dislike his students. He stood in front of the room, calling out the project partners.

He called the pairs one by one until she heard... "Nell and Cap," as she entered the classroom, out of breath from running to class. Her alarm didn't go off and no one woke her up. She was lucky that she was only ten minutes late. She rushed to take the seat next to Alex that he saved for her. The teacher had his back to her. Brock and Jessica sat right behind the two.

The teacher turned around. Reba softly gasped. That soft brown hair, those inviting blue eyes, that incredible smell... it was a man she tried to forget. She decided that either fate had been cruel to her lately or just plain laughing at her expense. His eyes scanned over her figure, too. He kept his composure, if he was startled by her resemblance to his ex-girlfriend. He didn't show it. Reba raised her hand and he called on her.

"Dr. Morgan, please don't make me work with him. I can't do this project."

"Well, Miss McKinney, you don't have a choice. It's worth 60% percent of your grade. You'll fail this class and have to retake it again. Since you're refusing to work with Cap, you're condemning him to the same fate. You'll be right back here at the beginning of next semester, having the same argument with me. I'll assign you the same partner because Cap will be here again too. Not to mention the fact that he'll lose his place on the track team and the football team because of his GPA. Is that what you really want?"

"No." She cast her eyes downward. She could feel tears welling up. It was so embarrassing. She wished she had better control of her emotions. _Darn pregnancy hormones!_ She was a standard cliché. She had a crush on the teacher, too. He was Dr. Hunky, orange chicken for the eyes. How could she not? _What to do, what to do._ She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and texted Barbra Jean while Dr. Morgan was explaining the project to the class.

Dr. Morgan reassigned seats, so partners had to sit together. Brock took Alex's seat next to Reba and Alex took Brock's seat next to Jessica.

Reba was more than a little stunned that her boyfriend was now partnered in a marriage project with Brock's ex-girlfriend. Worse yet, she was partnered in a marriage project with her ex-husband, who was also the father of her unborn child. She had the worst luck. She figured that her relationship with Alex was practically over now. It would be soon anyway when the pregnancy was revealed, but Reba was hoping for a little more time. She enjoyed dating Alex, such a sweet guy.

Dr. Morgan drew her attention back to class when he announced that the partners would be paired up in a "marriage" ceremony the next day. Reba rolled her eyes and groaned, laying her head down on the desk.

Brock passed her note. _What's wrong, honey?_

She wrote back: _Do you have to ask? I have to be married to you tomorrow._

He responded: _It's not like you've never done that before. Relax._

She wrote: _Sure. I'll just wait for the blonde bimbo to distract you, and I'll console myself with Alex. If I can demonstrate that you aren't trying to make it work, then I won't get in trouble and I won't get a failing grade. All I have to do is wait for history to repeat itself. _

He feverishly wrote: _Not this time, Red. I'm playing to win._

She glared at him. _Of course, you are. It's not real. It's real commitment you run from._

_This experience is meant to symbolize a real marriage relationship. It's a big commitment to me. Tomorrow, you will be my wife._

She glared at him again and mouthed, "I hate you."

At the end of class, the bell rang. "Miss McKinney, can I see you after class?"

Everybody except Brock left the room.

Reba casually walked over to the teacher's desk. "Yes, Dr. Morgan."

The teacher gave her the once-over. "Are you related to Reba Hart?"

She twirled a curl around her finger. "She's my cousin. McKinney is her maiden name."

"I didn't know that."

_Is he kidding me? He's a bigger mo-ron than Brock. _"You didn't? Didn't you used to date her?"

He grinned. "She's not a big conversationalist."

Reba was fuming on the inside. _Not even Brock would say that out loud in public, especially to a member of my family. Who does he think he is?_

Luckily, Barbra Jean entered the room and interrupted them. "Dr. Morgan, you're back! Has this one been giving you any trouble?" She pointed at Reba.

"She has a bit of an attitude."

Reba was inwardly seething. _He must be joking. I've shown more attitude than this on my worst day. What did I ever see in this guy? _She thought for a moment. _Oh, yeah. Nice package, great kisser, but shaky on commitment. Good luck, Barbra Jean._

"It runs in the family. Look at Reba and Kyra." She started giggling and twirling her hair around her finger. "It's great to see you again. Did you know I'm single?"

"No, what happened?"

"I cheated on Brock with my trainer. We got divorced. He's left town for a while."

Reba looked over at her "partner". _Oh no, Brock. I'm so sorry. I wish I could be vengeful enough to say I told you so or be glad that you know how it feels, but I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy and you're my best friend. _

"That's too bad. I love your new look, Barbra Jean."

"Thanks." She ran up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him passionately. She pulled back from him, wrote her number on the back of her business card, and handed it to him. "I'm a television reporter now on channel 34. Call me." She purred, walking away.

Reba followed Brock out the door. "Hey, wait up."

"Yeah?"

"Was she telling the truth?" She touched his shoulder.

He leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Does it matter? It makes sense, doesn't it? I cheat on my loving wife after many years of marriage and I get cheated on by my new less-than-loving wife after a few years of marriage. I deserve this because I hurt everyone with my own selfishness. You deserved better, Sunshine."

"It's okay, sweetie," Reba whispered back. "Let it out. I wouldn't wish this on anyone. I'm here if you need to talk, but right now, we're late for class."

He hugged her, and then looked down at her chest. "Have your boobs gotten bigger?"

She covered her chest with the books in her arms. "Ugh, perv."

"Sorry, I'm just surprised at the way you're filling out lately. Your curves are more defined now."

"Is that an insult, you giant butt?"

His eyes raked over her. "No, honey, I just appreciate your new look. I like the changes this time around. The last time you got this amazing was when you were pregnant with Cheyenne."

She shook her head at him. "Keep talking yourself into trouble, honey, and you'll find it. Stop putting your foot in your mouth, you mo-ron."

Brock ended the conversation and followed his soon-to-be "wife" into the next class.

The next day, Reba was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of orange juice. The room was full of family chatter during breakfast. Barbra Jean came over to congratulate the "happy" couple on their marriage. Reba was quiet, except for the gestures when she pointed a finger to her mouth and made gagging sounds.

Suddenly, she stopped, putting her juice on the counter. She felt a flutter in her belly, first once and then twice. She put her hand to her abdomen. _Wow! _She ran upstairs to her room, lifting up her shirt and examining her new little pouch in the mirror. She felt it again. "Hello, my sweet little one. Nice to meet ya. At first, I was really scared, but now I'm really glad you're here. Do it again. Come on kick, roll, something." The door opened. Reba quickly put her shirt down.

Brock entered with a cocky grin. "So, special day today, huh?"

"If you say so. It's not real, no biggie. Brock, I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you think that it's right to marry someone just because of a pregnancy like you did with Barbra Jean? Shouldn't people marry for love?"

He nodded his head. "Sometimes the right thing isn't the best thing. I hurt a lot of people. It's wasn't worth it. I didn't love her like a husband should. That's why she had to seek affection in the arms of another man."

"Truer words were never spoken. I also think that it was wrong for us to get married just because I was pregnant with Cheyenne."

"Maybe that's why you married me, but I married you because I love you."

"Pfft! Yeah, right. You just wanted to do the right thing, as always."

"Honey, think about it. I'd been trying to convince you to move to Texas with me for dental school, but you kept saying no. I wanted to marry you before I found out you were pregnant. I was lucky that God intervened on that one. I didn't want to go on without you. Building a life together was what I wanted."

"And look how well that turned out. See what I mean. It's not about what's right. It's about what's best for both people."

Brock couldn't respond because Barbra Jean and Cheyenne burst into the room. "Knock, knock. We have to get the bride ready for her big day."

Reba rolled her eyes. "Not necessary. I'm already dressed for school."

Cheyenne's eyes assessed the outfit Reba wore- big sweater and blue jeans. "Not happening on my watch. This is important. You're getting married today. You should wear something special."

"What I have on is fine, Cheyenne," she said through gritted teeth.

"But Mom, do it because you love me. This is important to me. Please!"

"While he gets to dress like a normal day? No way!"

Cheyenne pulled the puppy eyes on her. "It's too bad, Mom, because I really want to do this. I know that you can do this for me. After all, you're my mommy and you love me. And you're my parents. And you're getting married." Her voice cracked because she was trying to fake cry.

Reba groaned. "Alright, Cheyenne. You win."

"Yay!"

Cheyenne dressed Reba in an indigo multi sublimation-print knit polyester dress with rhinestone embellishments, V-neckline, short flutter sleeves, and handkerchief hem. Reba's long red hair flowed down her back, curling at the ends. The dress was accentuated by the gold locket around her neck. The locket, the recognized symbol of the couple's beginning, was placed on by the real symbol of the couple's beginning, Cheyenne.

Reba was very emotional throughout the process. Her belly kept fluttering. All it did was remind her of her real wedding day. She got in the car with Brock alone. Jake rode with Cheyenne to school. Reba was too nervous to comment on it. She looked over at Brock in the driver's seat. He was wearing khaki slacks and dress shirt, minus the tie. Reba insisted that he remove the tie before they walked out of the house together. She kept insisting that it was not a real wedding.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She had been very quiet during the drive.

"You mean, because my boyfriend isn't talking to me? He's coupling with your ex-girlfriend. And my ex-boyfriend publicly declared me a slut. Yeah, I'm just peachy."

"Jack Morgan wasn't the right one for you anyway."

"I know that now. Thanks for the tip."

"Reba, you're my best friend and I would never want to hurt you. We're gonna have a good time and get an A on this project. I promise. Most of the tasks we have to work on are easy. Plus, we've done most of it before because we've been married before." He laced his fingers with hers. He held onto her hand tightly so she couldn't pull away.

She managed to pull her hand away before they entered the school. Reba rushed to the ladies' room, taking a break from his proximity to willing her nerves to hush- stopping the pounding of her heart, racing of her pulse, and the fluttering to calm down for the moment.

She swallowed hard and walked into the classroom, resigned to her circumstances. The ceremony began. Each couple stood before Dr. Morgan, agreeing to a list of promises in their vows. When it was Reba and Brock's turn, they stood up, walked to the front of the room, and faced each other. Cheyenne waved, videotaping the ceremony.

As Reba and Brock stood to say their vows, she started to shake inwardly with fear. _This is just too close. I'm so glad it's not real. _It was so easy the first time because she had no idea how hard it would be and how heartbroken she would end up. Brock was just grinning at her, not the cocky one, but the soft sweet smile that revealed his excitement and tugged at her heartstrings. The last time he smiled like that at her was the night they finally made love.

She recognized the emotions playing over his face. _He may think he loves me, but we'll be right back to square one when he finds out I hid a pregnancy from him. _It would be so easy to get swept away by all this, but reality was too hard to shake. Cheyenne waved, grinning widely. This meant so much to her, to have her broken home repaired. Reba smiled and pretended, refusing to crush the kids' hopes right now. He took a hold of her hands in his. A shock of awareness chilled her. This was a dream come true in a bizarre way. She experienced the deepest love she'd ever known with him. If she could steel her heart when the end came, she'd make it through this unscathed.

She tried to concentrate on the words Jack said. This was a joke, being shoved into temporary fake wedded bliss by her ex-boyfriend, who used to be Brock and Barbra Jean's marriage counselor. They were staring at her for a response. _Uh, oh. _The child within her kicked and tossed around. She instinctively put her hand on her belly. She rapidly pulled her hand away when she realized what she'd done.

She took a deep breath. "I do."

It was over quickly as Jack pronounced them husband and wife. Brock handed her a rose and kissed her cheek. A camera phone flashed for a picture. She cringed. Dr. Morgan finished with the remaining couples. Everyone sat down and he proceeded to explain the first week of assignments for the project. Each couple had to make the traditional decisions and get to know each other. Budgets had to be made. Plans had to be made for the semester. They had to decide when to do the pregnancy unit, when they had to deal with parenting issues.

Jack announced that the girls would have to wear the belly suits. Reba smiled. She wouldn't even have to wear a fake belly because she'd have a real one by then. They also had a week of caring for a baby, a computer simulated one. She inwardly chuckled at that assignment, remembering that Brock was frazzled when Henry was born. The truth was that Brock did not have much experience caring for a newborn at all.

Reba vowed to make him do most of the work on that one. _It'll be good practice for him. _She paused. _Oh, no! I'm imagining Brock with the baby. Stupid move, McKinney. He's completely untrustworthy. _The bell rang.

Brock put his hand on her back as he followed her out of the classroom. His hand never left her as they traveled through the sea of students to her locker. "I saw how surprised you were when we were pronounced husband and wife. I was trying to be a gentleman with the rose. I thought you would like it."

She turned to face him. "Please don't make this out to be more than it is."

"Nell?"

"Yeah?"

"Look at your ring."

Her eyes gazed at the metal on her hand. It was made of real gold with two tiny diamonds. "Oh my gosh, you shouldn't have done this, Cap. How much did this cost? I didn't spend that much on the one you're wearing. It's fake."

He shook his finger at her. "There will be no talk of money right now. You deserve so much more than I ever gave you."

"Don't do this! Don't you understand? We don't have what it takes to make it no matter how hard we try."

The baby kicked again. It took a tremendous amount of willpower not to put her hand to her belly. That became an automatic response by now. She already loved her baby.

"I thought we agreed to put Reba and Brock behind us. We're different people now."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter because we can't escape Reba and Brock. It always catches up with us. You did me wrong, flat out wrong. And I should never let anything cloud that. If you'll excuse me, I have to see my boyfriend now." She slammed the locker door shut and walked away.

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_**Author's note: I'm going to reward those who review. Anyone who reviews each chapter gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. I'm going to do this for all my stories for all my updates, so keep reviewing or PM me with comments about the story and I will reward you.**_

_**Also, I know that you want more frequent updates, but I'm in bed sick with bronchitis. I was lucky enough to get something out of my feverish mind to get this chapter finished yesterday.**_

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to Hannanball13 for her story, The Now. Thanks for sharing your writing with us. It's a great story and I look forward to reading the next update. _

_Thanks to littlepunkin for her story, Pictures of You. It's a sweet little Breba tale. _

_I'm also hoping that Dimples73 updates her wonderful story, New Love, Old Love. _

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Merlinguurl4liifee**

**QuinnAlexis**

**Possy**

**katerina24**

**.EdwardCullen**

**rarararawr**

**YaleAceBella12**

**carylfan10**

**littlebrez**

**RamblinRedRose20**

**RamblinRedRose**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	21. Something so real

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 21: Something so real**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

"Don't do this! Don't you understand? We don't have what it takes to make it no matter how hard we try."

The baby kicked again. It took a tremendous amount of willpower not to put her hand to her belly. That became an automatic response by now. She already loved her baby.

"I thought we agreed to put Reba and Brock behind us. We're different people now."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter because we can't escape Reba and Brock. It always catches up with us. You did me wrong, flat out wrong. And I should never let anything cloud that. If you'll excuse me, I have to see my boyfriend now." She slammed the locker door shut and walked away.

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

She ran up to Alex's locker. "Hey, can we talk?"

He closed the locker and looked down at his shoes. "Yeah, I guess." He shuffled his feet from left to right.

"I thought we were a thing, but you've been avoiding me." Reba spoke quietly.

"Look, I've heard some stuff. You and Cap? It wasn't that long ago, was it?"

"You're right, but it's been over for a while now. You know that. I'm not that type of girl." She put her hand on her hip.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. I know that. It's just that there's something weird going on around here... And I've noticed some stuff."

"Like?"

"Like the way you look. You're more voluptuous and I wondered about that. At first, it wasn't anything. I like having a hot girlfriend, but I know there's more to it. Isn't it strange how I got paired with Jessica and you got paired with Cap? Usually, students pick their own partners. Then I heard something about the party you went to with Andrew..."

She held her hand up. "Wait just a minute. One, thanks for calling me hot. Two, the teacher is new and he has no idea what he's doing. That's not fishy. He's just a mo-ron. About the party... yeah, I'm sure whatever you heard is true. I was very drunk that night and not in control of my actions."

"But I saw you in class... touching your belly. You hide it well, but I still noticed."

Her smile drooped. "It wasn't anything. I lost control. We were both out of our minds. Please don't tell anyone. No one knows. I'd die if anyone found out."

"So, that's why he looms over you like you're still together?"

"No, he's a giant mo-ron. I mean, no one knows, except my mom, who's pregnant, too."

"Wow, you could be on MTV!" He laughed.

She giggled. "Seriously, I'm dealing with it in my own time, in my own way. He doesn't know anything."

"Are you okay? I'm here if you need to talk."

"I know. Thanks. Listen, about us, I'm not ready for anything right now. Relationships are complicated enough without... this."

"Yeah, we're both kind of "married" right now to other people. Jessica wants to try to see if we fit as a couple. And I wouldn't want to cross your baby daddy."

She groaned. "Ssh, don't say that, but thank you for the shoulder." She wrapped her arms around him for a brief hug.

Behind her, someone cleared their throat.

Alex's eyes widened. "Well, I've got to get to my next class. I'll leave you to your "husband".

"Yeah, go find your wife and leave mine alone." Brock took a tough-guy stance.

Alex hurried away.

Reba smacked Brock. "What's wrong with you, you mo-ron? It's just a class. It's not real. He's my boyfriend."

"Not if he wants to live to see tomorrow. He needs to take care of his own wife and leave mine alone."

"The macho thing ain't impressing me. In fact, I find it repulsive. Now, move, so I can get to my next class!" She shoved him out of her way and stormed off.

A strange thing happened later. Brock started getting chills, and then he complained about burning up. He started coughing.

He sat down on the couch. "I have such a headache and I'm so cold." He wrapped his arms around himself, shivering.

Reba went to get him a blanket. She gave him some Tylenol and helped him to bed. She was relieved that he was only running a low-grade temperature of 99.5. She got him a cool washcloth and placed it on his forehead.

His stomach rumbled. "Reba, my throat is so dry. Could you get me some water?"

She ran downstairs to the kitchen. She fixed a tray for him. She got a huge, blue, thick water bottle full of fresh ice water. She made Brock's favorite grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. She also grabbed some Nyquil pills for him.

Brock's tired eyes lit up with delight when he saw Reba's tray. "Oh, honey. Thank you."

"Don't get too used to it. I'd do this for anyone. Remember when you had kidney stones?"

"Listen about that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have compared it to childbirth. I was being selfish. I know that it was much harder when you had the kids. You were in labor with Kyra for 55 hours."

Reba winced. "Ouch, I'd forgotten about that. Thanks." She glanced down at her belly and shuddered. "Don't worry about school or your assignments. I've got it covered. I'll take notes for you and help you as soon as you able."

He slid his hand over hers and looked into her eyes. "Thank you, honey. I really appreciate it."

A little while later, he was shaking in bed.

The covers shifted and he felt a warm body slide in beside him. "Reba?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "You were shaking something fierce. What you need is body heat. I need you to get better soon. I'm doing the project stuff by myself until you're better. So, concentrate on that. I need a full partner to share the workload with for the next sixteen weeks."

He turned his head around to kiss her forehead. "This marriage thing isn't so bad. You're a great wife."

"Hey, mo-ron. Remember there are still some things about marriage that you don't like. You've been pretty eager to rid yourself of having a wife."

"Only the cheating ones."

Reba laughed. "I feel the same way about cheating husbands."

"I know a cure for that. The recipe is husband minus loving wife, add happy pills, add journey to find himself, add goofy wife, minus cheating wife, and add loving best friend equals husband who learned a valuable lesson."

"You forgot something in that equation. The loving wife/best friend also added happy pills and a journey to find herself, so she's not the same woman for him to come back to."

"Good. I get to rediscover a whole new you. I like a woman with a little mystery."

She fake-chuckled. "Something tells me that you're not gonna like my little mystery. Just go to sleep, mo-ron."

He settled down and took a breath from the sweet floral scent from her hair.

The week went on. Brock recovered. They settled into a routine for school and homework, especially for Family Relations class. Real conversations turned into finding out new things about each other. Smiles became genuine. That's when tragedy struck.

One night about three o'clock in the morning, she was awoken by a man shaking her and gently calling her name. "Nell, wake up."

She rubbed her eyes. "I must still be dreaming. Mike Holliway is in my bedroom in the middle of the night. Lori Ann is gonna kill you. Aren't we not a thing anymore?" She sat up in bed.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Lori Ann sent me. I've got two things to talk to you about that are really bad."

"How did you get in here?"

"You left your window open. Anyway, which do you want to hear first?"

Reba caught Mike staring at her chest. She smacked him in the head. "How about the not-so-bad news first?"

"God, you're beautiful. All the changes are amazing."

"And you're stalling. Out with it!"

"Lori Ann found out that I lied and you know how she is about that now."

"Yeah, so what did you lie about?"

"Remember how she made you confess?"

She nodded.

"Well, that was only for Brock's benefit because I already knew everything."

"Hey, genius, we established that Terry told you."

"There were some things that Terry didn't have to tell me. The amnesia was temporary. I started to remember after I left the hospital. Terry confessed what happened. I forgave both of you instantly. My mission was to stop the wedding, but when I caught up with you..."

Reba's mouth was open momentarily out of shock. "I remember. I told you that I loved Brock so you would go away."

"That was the moment, our turning point. See if you really loved me, it would have killed you to marry someone else. But I saw you, your body blossoming, and the sparkle in your eyes. He did that for you. You told me all those things because you meant them. Do you remember?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I said that I'd never loved anyone the way I loved him. I thanked God every day for the wonderful blessing he brought to my life." She looked down at her belly.

"And now?"

Her voice broken as she strained to keep her voice low. "I still feel like that. I've got an amazing blessing and I can't deny that I wouldn't change a thing. I need this." She rubbed her belly. "This is as real as it gets. Okay, I need the mo-ron a little."

"Because we're best friends, I say this with love. You're being stubborn and pig-headed about this whole thing. If you keep pushing people away, you might miss something good. You had to push me away because you were meant to be with Brock. But don't push him away, especially not now. Except that it will have to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"You, to get home from Oklahoma. JV is in bad shape. I've been told to bring you to McAlester immediately."

"What about all this?" She gestured to herself and Brock.

"Oddly enough, your mother is okay and your father's memory has gone bad. He thinks that you're in college again. I've got two plane tickets. It was all I could afford. Do you want to wake Brock?"

"Leave him be. He just got over being sick."

"There's more. I told your parents that you're pregnant."

Her eyes bulged. "Are you completely insane? Are you aware that my daddy, who's now a little touched in the head, owns a shotgun? What is wrong with you?"

"You could wake him right now. He'd help you."

"Nope. I hid the first time from my parents because I was scared. I'm a big girl now. I'm not ashamed of the whole thing. Plus, I like Brock the way he is, bullet-free. Let's get going. I'll leave a note for the family and Brock can take care of Lily for me."

Reba faced her parents with the news of her pregnancy. Her mother hardly said a word. Helen was sick with worry over the sight of JV looking so frail in his hospital bed. As Mike said, JV thought that Reba was still a young woman in her late teens. The news of the baby brought a fire back in his eyes and a smile to his face, much to her relief. Reba faced her father's illness alone, putting on a brave face at the hospital. JV needed heart surgery. Two days later, he was in the OR and his family was in the waiting room. Reba finally got the help she'd refused to accept before when a certain tall, blonde, muscular athlete arrived in the waiting room.

"Hey, Reba," Brock said softly, unsure of how she'd greet his presence.

"Hi." She sprang up from her chair, wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got your note, but there was no way that I was gonna leave you to face this alone." He bent to whisper in her ear. "A good husband would be here."

"Brock, she's been here for two days. JV won't be ready for visitors for a while. Why don't you take her home? I hate to see her like this. It's not good for her and ..."

Reba put her hand up. "Mama, I'm a grown woman! I can make my own decisions. I'll go with him. Please don't start in about anything else." She took Brock's hand.

"Fine, just get her home. And Brock?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"When are you going to do the right thing by my daughter?"

Reba mouthed, "So old fashioned."

Brock winked at Reba and smiled. "As soon as she'll have me. I'm trying, Helen. She's just so stubborn."

"I wonder where she gets that from, must be from JV's side of the family."

Reba chuckled. "Sure, Mama. Goodnight." She hugged and kissed Helen before returning to Brock's side.

When they arrived back at the McKinney homestead, Reba hugged her coat a little tighter to her and walked over to the barn. She couldn't imagine going to bed yet. There she was, experiencing déjà vu as she sat in the hayloft, pregnant and scared. She heard rustling below, and the sound of footsteps up the ladder.

Brock flashed her a smile. "I thought you were gonna get some sleep. Whatcha' doin' up here?" He sat down next to her in the hay.

"Can't sleep, got too much thinking to do. My daddy is usually so strong, Brock." Her voice cracked at the end.

He put his arm around her. "I know, honey. He's gonna be okay, you know. He never gives up. He's JV McKinney, toughest guy around." He looks around the hayloft. "Brings back a lot of memories, huh?"

"Yeah, it sure is weird, reminiscing when you look like this. It was a long time ago, and yet we look like we did back then. But it seems like a million years have passed since then."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Lots of great memories. This is where you told me that we were having Cheyenne and you finally agreed to spend the rest of your life with me." He took her hand in his.

"And now, we get to start our lives all over again. I mean, we can change things, make things different."

He placed his hand against her soft cheek. "Except I wouldn't want to change a thing. I love you. I'd give anything to relive those wonderful days with you."

Tears trickled down her face. "Such a sweet talker. Thanks."

"I don't mean to sound stupid, but for what, honey?"

"Right now, I see the guy I fell in love with. I was wondering when he'd be back." She didn't give him much of a chance to respond because she quickly planted her lips on his.

They passionately kissed like that for a few minutes before he started lowering her into the hay. She pulled away, pushing him off.

"What? Is something wrong? I thought we were having a moment."

"We are. I just don't want to repeat the uncomfortable experience of making love on hay. Having a roll in the hay is too cliché. Would you like to continue this inside?"

"Are you kidding? Don't have to ask me twice. Race you down." He rushed down the ladder from the loft.

She was a little more careful on her way down. When she reached the bottom, he scooped her up and raced into the house with her in his arms. She giggled the whole way. They arrived in Reba's childhood bedroom.

She stood nervous for a moment. "Turn the light off."

"Seriously? But we're never done that before. We always leave the light on. I love looking at every part of you." He grinned at her.

"If you want this to happen, you better turn off that light." She had her arms crossed.

He raced to shut off the light switch before reclaiming her lips. "Better?"

"Definitely!" She pulled him down on the bed with her in the darkness.

They quickly shed their clothes in their hurry to finally explore each other after all this time.

When they were finally done making love, they were cuddled in each other's arms, panting. That's when time ran out. Reba's belly fluttered again. He felt the movement. He carefully pulled her closer.

He felt more movement against his skin from within her. "What the heck was that?"

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_**Author's note: Remember, I reward those who review. Anyone who reviews each chapter gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. I'm going to do this for all my stories for all my updates, so keep reviewing or PM me with comments about the story and I will reward you.**_

_**Also, I know that you want more frequent updates, but I've got so much going on. I'm over the illness, but I'm still working on all the stuff for the move. I'm getting divorced and moving across country with my kids, reverse-Malibu Country style because I'm moving back home to be near my family. There's so much to do- finding an apartment, finding a job, applying to graduate school with a part-time teaching assistant position, working on my manuscripts for publishing, and talking with all of you. I love talking about my stories with readers. I will always take time out to do that.**_

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to rarararawr for her story, Behind Closed Doors. Thanks for sharing your writing with us. It's a great story and I look forward to reading the next story. Her writing and frequent updates are wonderful!_

_Thanks to mudgielovesreba for her story, Crawling Back to You. It's great that she's updating this story again. I missed it. _

_I'm also hoping that LittleMissCheerios updates her wonderful story, Road Trip. _

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Merlinguurl4liifee**

**QuinnAlexis**

**Possy**

**katerina24**

**.EdwardCullen**

**rarararawr**

**YaleAceBella12**

**carylfan10**

**littlebrez**

**RamblinRedRose20**

**RamblinRedRose**

**Lorelee13**

**Mudgielovesreba**

**Reba-McEntire**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	22. Something so

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 22: Something so ...**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

"If you want this to happen, you better turn off that light." She had her arms crossed.

He raced to shut off the light switch before reclaiming her lips. "Better?"

"Definitely!" She pulled him down on the bed with her in the darkness.

They quickly shed their clothes in their hurry to finally explore each other after all this time.

When they were finally done making love, they were cuddled in each other's arms, panting. That's when time ran out. Reba's belly fluttered again. He felt the movement. He carefully pulled her closer.

He felt more movement against his skin from within her. "What the heck was that?"

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Reba pulled away from him, sat up against the headboard, and clutched a sheet to her tightly. "I'll answer your question, if you answer mine. After all the talking we did about condoms, did you ever fail to put one on when we were together?"

Brock turned to look at her, lying there with his head propped up in his hand. "Our first time, it was memorable, and yet the details are sketchy to me."

"I remember that because it got us Cheyenne. At least, that's what I estimate. It was sometime near then in those first three weeks."

He smiled. "Those were some great times, but I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the here and now."

Reba's voice was rising. "There's nothing sketchy about it. I was drunk and you weren't. You brought me to Barbra Jean's and had your way with me."

Brock sat up next to her, resting against the headboard. "That's not how it happened. I tried to avoid you. You sought me out. I'd drank a little, but I felt safe enough to get us home. You were all over me like a prisoner out on parole. Not that I could blame you, it had been seven long years without sex. That's quite a dry spell for anybody." Brock held his hand up before Reba could respond. "Here's the thing. After we got to Barbra Jean's, you were in charge of things. You had your way with me. You seduced me, and it was hot! It also didn't help that Barbra Jean gave us a bottle of champagne beforehand. She wanted us to celebrate our reunion. I drank more than half the bottle. You did some interesting things with that champagne. I'd waited twenty-five years for a night like that, and you did not disappoint."

"Okay, we've established my role in that night. I also came onto you as sober as Sunday the following morning. Anything else? Any other mistakes?"

Brock took hold of her hand. "In the beginning, the first few times caught me by surprise. Sometimes I wasn't ready. I had a little problem with concentration. The gun wanted to fire before it was time to shoot. I hurried before the moment passed. I didn't want to seem like less of a man in front of such an eager and desirable woman."

"Okay, seeds were planted and what's done is done. Ask me anything. I'm sure you've got questions." She broke the connection, eager to get the torture over with. She was ready to steel herself for his eventual rejection.

"On Halloween night, you made me feel like I was attacking you when I kissed you. You claimed I hurt you. Why?"

"My breasts are sensitive during pregnancy. You crushed into me and I was in pain. But I didn't know I was pregnant then."

"I realize that you did find out on Thanksgiving, right?"

She nodded.

"And Jake found the pregnancy test in the trash can? How ironic!"

Reba grimaced. "That wasn't my fault. I was in shock. I didn't think that Lori Ann would be so careless. But that look on your face said it all. In that moment, all I could think about was that fateful day in Dr. Peters' office. You said you had to marry her. That's not gonna happen this time around." She nervously gestured at her surroundings. "Guess what? You don't have to marry anyone. Welcome to the 21st century!"

Brock raked his fingers through his golden locks. "But honey, we love each other and it's so much better for the baby. We created a wonderful home filled with love when Cheyenne was born. He or she needs to live in a two-parent household."

Reba held her hand up. "Wait a minute. Don't you 'honey' me. That's what you called _her_ thousands of times in front of me. Do you want to call me Sassy Shorts, too?" Reba practically had steam coming out of her ears.

"Reba, I ..."

"No, you don't. You wanted an explanation and you're gonna get one, mister."

Brock sat silently as Reba continued.

"That moment defined my life. It said to me that everything I had , everything we build was based on your sense of right and wrong. I believe in marriage for love only, but you showed me that you don't." Reba glared at him, daring him to defy her. "As for living in a two-parent household, we already do, you mo-ron. Does being divorced make you any less of a father to our kids and Henry?"

He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, but it's different and you know it. It's just not the same type of relationship. It's harder without being a team, having someone to share it with. I'm on my own with them. You have to admit it's harder, especially when they are young like Jake and Henry."

She covered his hand with her own. "We are a team. We are still a family. We can be partners in this. We've managed to raise three kids, a son-in-law, and a grandchild. We're gonna be okay."

Brock looked into her sparkling blue eyes. His own eyes glistened with tears. "It sounds good, but it can't happen without trust. You don't trust me. I have no idea how you feel about Henry. Can you accept him? Then there's the matter of hiding a pregnancy."

Reba drew her hand away. "I know, but you should look at things from my perspective. You don't have the best track record as a partner or husband."

"Are you seriously going to rub my mistakes in my face forever? What about after Jake's announcement? I held you in my arms and told you how happy I was, but you didn't believe me."

"I was with someone else. You would've wanted to get back together. That's not what I want. I meant what I said. I was willing to let you off the hook for a little while. I was handling things perfectly fine on my own."

"Sure, that's why you were so weak that you had to be carried to bed."

Reba's lips formed a tight smile. "That was temporary. You know what I'm like at that stage."

"You wouldn't let me care for you. You let Mike in, but not me."

"It was supposed to be a harmless fling! Things weren't supposed to go that far. We're not a good fit. "

"You mean like Mike?"

"That's one example."

He shook his head angrily. "That ship has sailed. He's with Lori Ann. It's not gonna happen." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So, Mike can care for you better than I can, huh? He's better at anticipating your needs- your silent hero?"

"We're very close. He doesn't let me down. He's always there for me when times are tough. He doesn't even have to. I've hurt him so much."

"Let me tell you something about your hero. That wasn't Mike in the dark with you, caring for you. That was me. I finally got the chance to prove that I care, that I'm a man you can count on. You needed me and let me close that night. You would've found that out, if you gave me half a chance. You know what's amazing?"

She stared at him blankly. "You and I are having another kid. That's something you said you wanted when we fought about the vasectomy. Your wish was granted. It's all because of you. Think about it. You helped me decide to get the vasectomy reversed. You let me stay here after my divorce, even though you still resent me. You were upstairs in the attic and found the book. Even though you didn't recognize it when nothing has changed in that attic in fifteen years, you still opened and read from it. Something is strange and it's pointing to you. You started this thing with us. It's connected to you somehow. Are you sure you can't think of anything that might explain this?"

Reba paused, deep in thought. Her mouth flew open. "I made a wish once. It was the night after you left, and I had these strange dreams about a year and a half later. But it's nothing. It can't be related. You're full of horse hockey."

"Then I call your attention to that night in the dark. You said you were letting Mike go. You said that he was right about finding ourselves drawn back to each other. I comforted you and you snuggled. A part of you had to know something was different. You had to suspect. You let me hold you as you fell asleep. I spent that night in a chair watching over you. Give me some credit." His head was back down on the pillow again.

Reba missed the warmth next to her. "We hurt each other a lot, don't we?" She snuggled back down against her pillow. Tears slowly dripped down her face.

"Come on, Red. It'll be okay." He threw his arm around her, rubbing her back.

"Easy for you to say. Everyone's gonna find out. I'm gonna have to go to Holly House School for Girls. And then, there's the kids..."

He placed a finger to her lips. "Shh, it'll work out. Let's take this one step at a time. We don't have to tell anyone right now. We can keep it between us until we feel comfortable telling people."

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

**I posted this to celebrate Reba's birthday!**

_**Author's note: Remember, I reward those who review. Anyone who reviews each chapter gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. I'm going to do this for all my stories for all my updates, so keep reviewing or PM me with comments about the story and I will reward you.**_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews. I love them! I love talking about my stories with readers. I will always take time out to do that. There are two special readers who submit reviews, but are not able to get a sneak peek. Thank you for your reviews, Courtney and tshaw. I really appreciate it!**_

_**I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated this story. Preparing to move and relocate my kids two states away takes a lot of time and effort. I was out of town and without Internet for three weeks ago, then I arrived home and my life became a living nightmare. I'm sharing this with you because my circumstances have changed and I can't update this story as much as I was before. I am living without Internet. I'm using a public computer to post this. My children and I are living in a shelter. I know that everything will turn out alright in the end. It just sucks right now. The up side is that I have a nice apartment ready for me to move into seven weeks from now.**_

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to ThisBabeNamedReba for her story, Best in the Business. Thanks for sharing your writing with us. It's a great story and I look forward to reading the next update. This story is creative because she's has put Reba Hart in Reba McEntire's shoes. She's the famous singer she always dreamed of, but it has cost her so much. Very interesting reading!_

_Thanks to Jessie 33 for her story, I Can't Lose You. It's great that she's updating this story again. I missed it. After my last request, she posted two new updates in one day. That makes me happy._

_I'm also hoping that Dimples73 updates her wonderful story, New Love, Old Love. This story is very unique because Brock has had amnesia. He thinks he is someone else and falls in love with Reba all over again. What happens when he gets his memory back? You've got to check it out!_

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Merlinguurl4liifee**

**QuinnAlexis**

**Possy**

**katerina24**

**.EdwardCullen**

**rarararawr**

**YaleAceBella12**

**carylfan10**

**littlebrez**

**RamblinRedRose20**

**RamblinRedRose**

**Lorelee13**

**Mudgielovesreba**

**Reba-McEntire**

**wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	23. Something so Lori Ann

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 23: Something so Lori Ann**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

Reba missed the warmth next to her. "We hurt each other a lot, don't we?" She snuggled back down against her pillow. Tears slowly dripped down her face.

"Come on, Red. It'll be okay." He threw his arm around her, rubbing her back.

"Easy for you to say. Everyone's gonna find out. I'm gonna have to go to Holly House School for Girls. And then, there's the kids..."

He placed a finger to her lips. "Shh, it'll work out. Let's take this one step at a time. We don't have to tell anyone right now. We can keep it between us until we feel comfortable telling people."

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

It didn't take long for Reba's fears to become reality. Her little pouch got bigger. Her clothes didn't fit. People talked about her weight gain behind her back. She still soldiered through it all alone. She insisted on maintaining separate spaces with Brock.

And, it was ticking him off, big time. She acted as if everything was the way it was before, but it wasn't. They were having a baby! If it wasn't for the marriage project, she wouldn't talk to him at all. Oddly enough, the marriage project was turning out well. As a "married" team, they worked perfectly together on all assignments. They had indeed learned something from their painful divorce. It was coming up onto the pregnancy unit when Lori Ann arrived for another visit.

Reba was twenty weeks along, and it was time for an ultrasound. Reba was sitting on her bed, doing homework when Lori Ann burst through the room.

"How's the little mother doing these days?"

Reba sighed. "Okay, I guess."

"When's the big ultrasound appointment? You avoid answering me any time I ask. What has the doctor said about you and the baby?" Lori Ann continued.

Reba shrugged.

"Reba! What aren't you telling me?"

Reba cast her eyes downward. "I went once to a low-income clinic in Katy, but I haven't gone back."

Lori Ann's lips formed a tight line. "Brock!"

Brock dropped his sandwich back onto his plate and ran up the stairs two by two to reach Reba. "Hello, Lori Ann, it's always nice when you fly in. What do you need?"

"It's not for me. It's Reba. She hasn't been seeing a doctor."

His eyes flew to her form. "Why? You have to take good care of yourself and the baby."

"I didn't have a choice. I don't have any income or insurance. Not everyone can barter dental services for it," Reba explained.

"This is ridiculous. It's time to talk to Van and Cheyenne. You need to be put on their insurance," Brock said.

"I think that it's more complicated than that, moron. Reba is worried about money, too. I can tell," Lori Ann responded.

"And that's where I come in." He bent down on his knees at her level. "You are not alone in this, Sweetheart. It takes two. We are a team, and at the present time, I happen to be your husband, Red. We need income. I'll get a job, which is more than Cheyenne and Van were willing to do in this situation."

Reba shook her head vehemently. "No! Your studies are more important. You play two sports. You need all of this to get into a good college. You need an athletic scholarship. You were meant to be a dentist. After all, Brock Hart was the finest dentist I ever knew. That has always been your destiny."

"Maybe. I think there's more to it than that. And for you, too. Reba Hart was a wonderful substitute teacher who never got the chance to become the teacher that she was destined to be because of the self-absorbed loser she was married to."

She placed her hand gently to his cheek. "Watch what you say. Reba Hart would never let anyone call the father of her children a loser." She pulled her hand away suddenly. "It seems we're at an impasse. What are we supposed to do about it?"

"Aww, your first married fight. How sweet! Do you think you two morons can work this out?" Lori Ann interjected.

Reba put her hands on her hips. "Hey! Why am I a mo-ron?"

Lori Ann mimicked Reba's action. "Because six years of divorce really haven't taught you a thing. Are you really going to repeat old patterns? Talk this out right now like the adults you're supposed to be!"

Brock sat down at the foot of Reba's bed. "I will if she will."

Reba nodded silently in compliance with her arms crossed in front of her.

He put his hand on her leg, and then looked in her eyes. "You're right. We don't know how long we're here like this. I know that I have to plan for the future because it's not just my future, it's our future. I'll get a job, finish high school, and keep playing football. I don't need to keep running track after this year. I need to spend more time working on my studies with my tutor." He winked at her. "Besides, I can deliver pizzas just as well as Van could."

Reba tossed her flaming red mane behind her. "Okay, but I'm getting a job, too."

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that. We managed when Cheyenne was born, and we can manage now. No wife of mine should have to work some crap job for long hours and very little pay."

"Great, Brock, you sound just like a caveman. Do you know what century it is? Get this through your head! I am not Barbra Jean. I do not have to be protected. I am not fragile. Do you know how I know this? I discovered it when you left me? I've had to work hard to support my kids. In the words of Scarlett O'Hara, I will never to hungry again. You left me with hardly anything. I always manage on my own. Thanks!" Her words dripped with venom.

Brock's eyes brimmed with tears. "I know, honey, I know. You're too good for me. I don't deserve this precious gift." He rubbed her belly, where their child grew before pulling her into his warm embrace. He cried as he held her. "I will be sorry forever."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know you are. You told me that before. Where do we go from here?"

Lori Ann beamed proudly. "Now, that's more like it."

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_**Author's note: Sorry for the short update. I've been busy with school and projects. The end of the school semester is hectic. Everyone has been so patient and supportive. It inspired me to write again. I love hearing from readers.**_

_**Remember, I reward those who review. Anyone who reviews each chapter gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. I'm going to do this for all my stories for all my updates, so keep reviewing or PM me with comments about the story and I will reward you.**_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews. I love them! I love talking about my stories with readers. I will always take time out to do that. There are three special readers who submit reviews, but are not able to get a sneak peek. Thank you for your reviews, Courtney, tshaw, and rebarocks. I really appreciate it!**_

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to rarararawr for her story, Beautiful Oblivion. Thanks for sharing your writing with us. It's a great story and I look forward to reading the next update. This story is interesting because it puts Reba and Brock in close proximity on vacation in Hawaii. _

_Thanks to Michelle285for her story, Terry's Advice. This is her first original Reba story. She also wrote a Reba songfic, For My Broken Heart last year. Please encourage her to continue this great story!_

_I'm also hoping that LittleMissCheerios updates her wonderful story, Breaking Even. This story used to be called Painful Lie. This story has got my attention because it poses the question that we may all wonder about Barbra Jean. If she had such a sinful past, how do we really know that Brock is Henry's biological father? What if she lied? What else has she lied about to tear apart Reba's marriage? You've got to check it out!_

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Merlinguurl4liifee**

**QuinnAlexis**

**Possy**

**katerina24**

**.EdwardCullen**

**rarararawr**

**YaleAceBella12**

**carylfan10**

**littlebrez**

**RamblinRedRose20**

**RamblinRedRose**

**Lorelee13**

**Mudgielovesreba**

**Reba-McEntire**

**Wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy**

**SARA1988**

**CastleFan1012**

**rebarocks**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


	24. Something so precious

**Title: Enchantment**

**Chapter 24: Something so precious**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Previously- **

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that. We managed when Cheyenne was born, and we can manage now. No wife of mine should have to work some crap job for long hours and very little pay."

"Great, Brock, you sound just like a caveman. Do you know what century it is? Get this through your head! I am not Barbra Jean. I do not have to be protected. I am not fragile. Do you know how I know this? I discovered it when you left me. I've had to work hard to support my kids. In the words of Scarlett O'Hara, I will never go hungry again. You left me with hardly anything. I always manage on my own. Thanks!" Her words dripped with venom.

Brock's eyes brimmed with tears. "I know, honey, I know. You're too good for me. I don't deserve this precious gift." He rubbed her belly, where their child grew before pulling her into his warm embrace. He cried as he held her. "I will be sorry forever."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know you are. You told me that before. Where do we go from here?"

Lori Ann beamed proudly. "Now, that's more like it."

What happens next? Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Enchantment!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Lori Ann paid for the ultrasound. Reba shook like a leaf. It was almost like having her first child. _Was it healthy? Would it be born okay?_

Brock sat in the backseat beside her. He grasped her hand firmly in his. "It'll be okay. Our little one will be fine. Stop worrying until we have something to worry about and enjoy this."

She inhaled deeply, slowly letting the air trickle out of her mouth. "You're right, but don't get cocky about it. You're only right about one out of a thousand times; otherwise you're still a mo-ron."

He grinned. "You call me that because you like me. I'm taking it as a sign of affection."

"Or deep frustration. You and Barbra Jean together don't even make up a whole brain. You know why? You blew off too many brain cells from your medicinal fun in college."

"That hasn't happened yet. I'm afraid you're stuck with the earlier version with full brain cells. Face it; I might be able to outsmart you now, Red."

She violently shook her head. "Oh no, you don't. In this relationship, I'm the brain and you're the beauty. You're just a pretty-boy jock."

He flashed his familiar smirk. "Thanks, but we make beautiful babies because they have a gorgeous mother." Before she could respond, he swooped down and planted his lips on hers. He searched and tantalized before releasing her mouth. Her eyes looked dazed. He leaned over to whisper. "That good, huh?"

Her eyes now contained a fiery glare. "Shut-up, mo-ron!"

"As you wish."

Her heart skipped a beat, _her favorite movie_. _Was he actually paying attention?_ Could he actually be turning from a toad back into her prince? The three entered the doctor's office with Lori Ann leading the way to do her part as "mother" to the pregnant teen. Reba had Brock's hand in a death grip. Reba was placed on a table with her abdomen exposed while they prepared the equipment.

Brock ran his hand lightly over her protruding belly. "Wow, this is so ..." The baby kicked against his hand. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, I kinda feel everything in there. Will you be disappointed if it's not a boy?"

He smoothed his hand over her auburn waves, planting a kiss on her cheek. "We have two girls, two boys, a granddaughter, and a grandson. I just want a happy, healthy baby. Maybe it would be nice to have a girl," he whispered.

Reba's mouth dropped open. "Who are you? And what have you done with Brock Hart?" she whispered back.

He grinned from ear to ear. The technician spread the cool blue gel over Reba's abdomen, making her shiver slightly. "Sorry, here we go." The woman moved the wand to Reba's belly and slid it around.

_Thump, thump, thump_- the sounds came on the monitor. Reba's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my..." Her hand flew to her mouth. It had been almost fifteen years since she'd heard that miraculous sound. She squeezed his hand.

"I'm amazed every time I hear that sound," he whispered.

The wand ran over another part of her. The button on the monitor screen was pressed and the screen lit up a 3-D image of a tiny fetus. "That's our baby!" Reba looked up at Brock expectantly with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, babe," he answered. His voice choked up and eyes clouded with mist.

The technician turned to Lori Ann for a minute. "All the new parents react this way. It becomes more real for teens when they see the baby."

Lori Ann nodded. She chose not to comment that these weren't new parents. They'd been through this experience three times before. Maybe it was the fact that this baby marked a new beginning for them that had the pair so surprised and joyful. She was glad to see them bonding again.

Reba and Brock nervously entered the house, one after the other. They had an argument in the car, a usual activity for them. Brock awaited Reba's next action. Van and Cheyenne were sitting on the couch, watching TV with Elizabeth and Henry.

Reba walked over to Henry, offering him her hand. "Would you like to make dinner with me?" Henry eagerly took her hand.

"Nell is making dinner? Alright!" Van exclaimed.

Once they got into the kitchen, Reba pulled a picture out of her pocket and put it on the refrigerator.

Henry looked at the image, and then at Reba. "What's that, Nell?"

She swallowed hard. She didn't know how to proceed. She wasn't his parent. She had to trend lightly. She didn't expect Barbra Jean's kid to be so observant. "That is a baby. How would you feel if your dad… Cap … gets a new baby?" _This is the real test now. How does he feel about me? Is he okay with things after the divorce? Would he accept having his place usurped in the family? Would he accept me as a stepmom? Wait! Do I even want Brock to marry me? I have such a pounding headache. _She gently rubbed her temples.

Henry looked serious for a moment. "You want to know if I'll be okay because I won't be the youngest anymore. I'm okay, Nell. Jake is a great big brother. He always shares with me, even though I'm just a half one. I want to be just like him."

It surprised her that a child of Barbra Jean and Brock could actually carry on a conversation like this. _Oh my heavens, is that how he sees his place in our family? I have to fix that right now. _She knelt down on her knees to his level. "I'm so glad that you are ready to be a big brother, and I'm glad that you love Jake so much. But, I want you to know that there is no such thing as half of a person. In this family, we love everyone the same. You are a whole part in this family and you always will be. You are Jake's whole brother, even if I'm not your mama. You are a special member of our family."

Henry's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? I'm special? Mommy says you're special, too. Is she special in the family like I am?"

_Oh, the things children say. _Reba swallowed hard again. "Yeah, Henry, she is special to us, too." _But if she touches my husband again, there's won't be a place for her to hide. I'm a crack-shot like my daddy. Focus on the child. Stop thinking so negatively. _"Is there anything else?"

"Nell, are you having a baby like my mommy is?"

"Brock Enroll Hart, get in here!"

He ran in the kitchen, panting. "Are you okay? What is it?" Deep lines of worry crinkled his forehead.

Reba started taking in short breaths. The breathing was shallow and the number multiplied. She couldn't talk. Brock ran to grab her body before it drifted down to the floor.

Tears fell out of Henry's eyes. "What's wrong with her, Daddy?"

"Come on, honey. Let's get you to bed." He scooped her up and carried her up the stairs with Henry at his heels. "Come on, baby, breathe with me nice and slow. It's gonna be okay."

Reba's breathing became deeper and there were more pauses between breaths.

Brock brushed the hair out of her eyes. "That's much better. What happened?"

"I was talking to Henry and my life just flashed before my eyes. It felt like history was repeating itself. Did you hear Henry's news?"

Brock's head craned over to his little boy. "What were you talking about with Nell, buddy?"

Henry struggled to wipe his tears away and speak. "I just asked her if she was having a baby like my mommy is."

"Oh." He processed the news and his eyes grew wide. "Okay, let's take it slow. Barbra Jean is having a baby? I didn't even know she was seeing anyone."

"Yeah, she said she wondered if the baby looked like orange chicken. Why would a baby look like a chicken?"

Brock chuckled and turned his attention back to Reba. "See, she's having a baby with Dr. Jack Morgan. Did you think it was mine?"

Reba nodded slowly.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "We've got deeper issues than I thought. How could you think that? Never mind. I can see why you might be upset. It's easy to go from 0 to 100 that way with her and me." He tilted her head toward him with his finger under her chin. "Listen to me. I love you. The only woman I'll ever have a baby with for the rest of my life is you. I promise never to touch another woman as long as I live, which might happen to be the next 60-70 years." He turned back towards Henry again. "Yeah, Henry, we're having a baby, but we want you to keep it a secret until we tell the rest of the family at dinner tonight. Your mom is not having a baby that looks like a chicken. She was just joking."

"Okay," Henry said, before running off to play.

"I'm making dinner and I don't want any arguments. You stay here and rest. I'm going to take care of everything tonight."

Dinner consisted of spaghetti with meat sauce, green beans (because Reba always insisted on vegetables at the dinner table), crescent rolls, and brownies (made by Barbra Jean). Reba looked around the dinner table. Seated all around her were Elizabeth, Henry, Cheyenne, Van, Jake, Kyra, Barbra Jean, Brock, and Van Jr. It truly was a family dinner and these occasions were rare.

Reba took a bite of her spaghetti. _Wow! Where was this Brock when we were married? He can actually cook. _"Mmm," she said, voicing her approval.

"I love it when you make that sound. I love it even more when you do it in private. So, you like my cooking?" He whispered, smirking at her.

She jabbed at him with her elbow, glaring. It was a direct hit since Brock was sitting right beside her. "Ooh, the jock knows how to boil water, big deal."

"Mr. H can cook? You actually made this. Great dinner, Cap!" Van shoved more spaghetti in his good. Van's comments were echoed by the rest of the clan.

_He makes dinner once and he's a hero? Where's my cheering section when I cook a meal? _She thought for a moment more. _Wait, he needs to feel like a hero sometimes in order to feel validated in our relationship. He did rescue me earlier when I had my panic attack. _She turned to face him. "Thank you for helping me with dinner, Brock. I really appreciate it. And thanks for helping me with my panic attack earlier." She smiled genuinely at him.

He returned the smile.

"You had a panic attack earlier? Why? Are you okay?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yeah, she got a little upset because Henry told her something and she thought that Barbra Jean and I might be involved again."

Barbra Jean shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I'm having Dr. Morgan's baby," she blurted out.

"But I thought you guys were gonna tell everyone about your baby," Henry commented with a hint of disappointment.

Reba looked around the table. Everyone was frozen in place in shock. Van's fork slipped out of his fingers, clanking on his plate. He stopped chewing, even though he had a mouth full of food.

"I'm pregnant, pass the rolls," she said casually, putting a fork full of spaghetti in her mouth.

"I knew it!" Jake pumped his fist in the air. "Not so dumb now, am I? I'm not a stupid little kid anymore. I told all of you at Thanksgiving. Scared equals careless." He had his arms folded in front of him determinedly. "Thanks, Henry."

"Wait, you've been pregnant and hiding it all this time?" Cheyenne asked.

"That's what we should've done," Van interjected.

"Wow, it takes six years for the clueless to get a clue. You don't look for trouble until you have to. At least, Mom and Dad were smart enough," Kyra added.

"Wait a second. We are not saying that hiding a pregnancy is right. We're glad that Cheyenne and Van handled things the right way. But for the record, I've only known myself for about a month now. She lied to everyone at Thanksgiving, including me," Brock explained.

"I still need to know why you hid this. After all, I am the one person who understands what you're going through. I've been there and you helped me through it. It's my turn." Cheyenne sighed and reached over, patting Reba's hand from across the table.

"We'll all help you, Reba-roo." Barbra Jean flew out of her chair to give Reba a bone-crushing hug.

"Easy, BJ. She's got precious cargo in there," Brock advised.

Barbra Jean let go of her and sat back down reluctantly. Reba slapped Brock upside the head, giving him a murderous glare.

"Ouch! Why did you do that, honey?" he asked. He had a bewildered look in his eyes.

Reba stood up to face him. "You called her BJ. You don't get to call her BJ and then turn around and call me honey."

"Well, hello hormones," Kyra interjected.

"I told you Mr. H, the pregnant women in this family are mean."

"Van!" Cheyenne slapped his shoulder.

Brock cupped Reba's face. "Does it upset you when I call her BJ?"

Reba nodded. "You used to call her BJ or honey or both and then kiss her right in front of me. Do you have any idea how that made me feel? I felt like I never mattered to you at all." Reba spoke in a very low tone as if she was unable to get the words out because her heart was breaking a little more with every syllable.

"Red, you are the center of my universe. I've made tons of mistakes, but I needed to learn a few things. I took you for granted, and I will never do that again." He moved in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"No, we can't do that in front of Barbra Jean. I know how badly it hurts to watch. I don't want to break her heart like mine was over and over."

Barbra Jean beamed her thousand-watt smile. "That's okay, Reba. I got over Brock a long time ago, but you never did. Besides, I got an upgrade when I hooked up with Dr. Hunky. I also saw you all over him that one time. I'm okay."

Reba blushed, smiling shyly. "I feel the same way because I got an upgrade, too."

"Huh?" Brock asked, scratching his head.

"You, you're the upgrade. I went from Jack to you. You treat me like I matter to you now. He stopped, and that's okay because we're here now like this." She grabbed his hand and ran it over her belly.

"Kiss your man, Reba!" yelled Barbra Jean.

Reba's lips captured his in a warm rush of emotion.

To be continued...

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Keep those reviews coming in to read more!**

_**Author's note: I want to thank everyone for their encouragement for my writing. I feel so blessed. Lately, I've felt so inspired by the comments and the story ideas that have been running through my head. **_

_**Big news! I had one reader comment that they couldn't stay teenagers forever, especially since they were having a baby. She was right. I have big plans. The book will take them on another journey in a sequel. When they return to being adults again, they will end up in another strange situation. The main idea is that fate is throwing them together repeatedly. The question is, will they end up together? Find out by continuing to read this story and its sequel. I hope that makes readers happy. I love writing this story so much that I didn't want it to end, so I decide to draw this story to a close soon and bring them into a sequel as adults. I hope that you will keep reading.**_

_**I'm in the middle of moving. I'll have high speed internet by the end of the month. When that happens, I'll be working on another update for Deceived. My other inspirational TV characters that inspired the Deceived storyline have returned from a year-long hiatus. Those newly found twin brothers go from wanting to kill each other to wanting what's best for the kids. They are redefining family and I enjoy the ideas I get for my own storyline. **_

_**Remember, I reward those who review. Anyone who reviews each chapter gets a sneak peek at the next chapter. I'm going to do this for all my stories for all my updates, so keep reviewing or PM me with comments about the story and I will reward you.**_

_**Thanks for all the PMs and reviews. I love them! I love talking about my stories with readers. I will always take time out to do that. **_

_Here's the author shout-out. I'd like to give a special shout-out to Chatte578 for her story, Wildfires. Thanks for sharing your writing with us. It's a great story and I look forward to reading the next update. This story is AU, but the Breba sparks are terrific. _

_Thanks to singyourheartout13 for her story, Kiss Goodnight. Please encourage her to continue this great story!_

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Oh. belledejour**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

**pjcp**

**angelsinstead**

**HesNoGoodGirl**

**Merlinguurl4eva**

**OneWith-A-WhiteRose**

**singyourheartout13**

**Wannabe Ginger**

**RebaRocks55**

**stevie Rose**

**AlisonLovesReba**

**babycakeswinslow**

**melhack73**

**What Doesn't Kill You**

**Rebalover4Life**

**yellow-green-make-blue**

**courtney**

**61394**

**quinnalizamaynardrivera**

**ezrialover1**

**Purplewater3**

**crazy4reba**

**Merlinguurl4liifee**

**QuinnAlexis**

**Possy**

**katerina24**

**.EdwardCullen**

**rarararawr**

**YaleAceBella12**

**carylfan10**

**littlebrez**

**RamblinRedRose20**

**RamblinRedRose**

**Lorelee13**

**Mudgielovesreba**

**Reba-McEntire**

**Wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy**

**SARA1988**

**CastleFan1012**

**rebarocks**

**rejects13**

**Gonecountry97 **

**minerva's-kitten **

**horsesdance792006**

**Jeresa4ever**

**Guest**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story won't be continued._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra Hart, Jake Hart, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Dr. Jack Morgan, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast.**


End file.
